Therapy Cruise
by Hopes Eyes
Summary: Never trap yourself on a boat with a therapist that requires Zyprexa, Abilify, Invega, or any other anti-psychotics... Sadly, it's too late for the Titans, Robin you idiot. **This story has been re-uploaded, hopefully, with no errors.
1. Chapter 1

"Boxers on the couch, dirty socks on the table, Lakers Jersey hanging on the doorknob, boys." Raven let out a heavy sigh. "Fantastic."

"Hey Rae."

She turned. No way she thought. Her eyes had to be lying.

"Why are you in a towel?" She snarled, cupping her hands over her eyes.

"Just took a shower."

"Okaaay, let me rephrase that question. Why are you standing in a towel in front of me?"

"Oh uh sorry... would you prefer I take it off?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" She uncovered her eyes seething with disgust after getting a full frontal.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Just taking a dip in the hot tub."

"HOT TUB? WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A HOT TUB!"

"Oh no?"

With a puff of smoke a hot tub appeared and jazz music began playing over the towers intercom. Raven stood dumbfounded, her mouth gaping, telling herself this was all just a bad nightmare, but when she glanced down at her equipment she realized…she was… BUTT. NAKED. God, she thought, this better be a nightmare. For the sake of her sanity, this better be nothing but a stupid nightmare! Heat rose to her cheeks and her stomach was infested with butterflies.

"So Raven how about that dip?"

…

"Rae?"

…..

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Raven scanned her room violently ripping the sheets from her bed while her forehead dripped with cold sweat. Just a dream. She let out a sigh of relief and headed to the bathroom to inspect herself.

"I must be sick or something," she pulled down both bottom eyelids, then stuck out her tongue. Everything seems normal. Disrobing, she stepped into the shower, grumpy. "How pathetic am I?" She mumbled.

Yanking the shampoo bottle from the shower ledge, she began to lather her hair, scrubbing furiously. It wasn't the nature of the dreams that was irritating her most. It was the fact they were always about one person in particular. One person that just so happened to live and work with her on a regular basis and it just didn't get any more awkward than that.

She rinsed her hair hastily, nearly letting shampoo fall in her eyes. "I'm putting an end to this now!"

After wringing her hair gently with a towel, she put on a fresh uniform, and picked up the mirror that acted as her portal into Nevermore. As she uttered her most famous phrase she transcended into the inky darkness of Nevermore arriving to find several four eyed birds gathering around her, squawking their guts out. She greeted them with a vicious scowl, shoeing them.

"Turn baaack, turn back." They crowed incessantly.

"Give it a rest already!" Her second set of red eyes jumped out of her skull and the birds continued their squawking, but managed to scatter away from her presence. "Stupid birds." She never knew why they always followed her around, but she did know that they were irritating as most of Nevermore was. If only she could quickly find Knowledge and get the hell out of here.

"Knowledge," she shouted. "Where are you?" Great, she thought slumping, Knowledge was never out in the open where it would be easy to find her. She was usually in the library buried under a mountain of books. It was going to be a pain in the butt walking all the way to the library to find her if that's where she was. Getting to the library was like a days trip in the real world. It just had to be that way. Only troublesome and frivolous emotions were easy to find. She didn't go looking for them, but they always came loo-

"He has a great body don't you think?"

A few supple finger tips whisked across Raven's back, moving to her cheek.

"I love his equipment, but I'd like to try it out for real for a change. Dreams and fantasies only work for so long and then I just get so bored. Where's the fun without the sensa-"

"I don't know who or what you're talking about Lust, but can you not touch me."

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Lust pureed, slowly licking Raven's cheek, pressing her tongue firmly against it. Raven tensed up, gritting her teeth, she had to do everything in her power to stay calm. The sex starved clone wasn't worth her time or energy.

"Oh I think you know exactly who and what I'm talking about. You should, you ride him every night in your dirty little fantasies." Lust chuckled, pecking Raven across the cheek.

"GET OFF ME."

"SERIOUSLY, you're so boring, even if you did manage to hook up, he'd probably fall asleep."

Raven shot Lust a dirty look. "Can you please just tell me where I can find Knowledge? I have other issues to deal with besides your hormones."

"You mean your hormones?" Lust smirked. "Sure, I'll tell you where you can find her, but only if we practice our kissing first." She moaned, licking her lips.

Raven responded with a blank stare. "We can do this the easy or the hard way." Her palms sizzled with dark energy.

Lust rolled her eyes. "Oh pUHleease, there's no need for that, I'm a lover not a fighter. The bookworm is in the thought gallery sorting through scrap books."

Without hesitating, Raven was off, headed for the thought gallery. This section of her mind was filled with memories, ideas, and dreams. She neared the entrance, glancing above at various flashing images. They were memories of Raven and her experiences with the Titans as well as memories from her childhood. She shuttered, having to turn away just before her least favorite ones appeared. There were two in particular. The first was possibly the more aggravating of the two. It showed Terra, Beast Boy's almost girlfriend, sitting alone with him on the couch. They were playing video games sharing the same cheesy grin. That was back when everything that came out of his mouth was Terra said this and then Terra did that. Raven didn't really care if Beast Boy had a love interest, but what she hated was hearing about it 24/7. It got sickening after a while. So sickening that the memory had ingrained itself in her thought collection and no matter what she did to forget it. It just kept popping up. She grimaced. People always remember the things they hate the most, sucks it has to be that way she thought, catching a glimpse of her second least favorite memory, the one of Goth, her first boyfriend. Raven had known her brake up with him was inevitable. The relationship was too unbalanced to ever work because he was just as incapable of expressing love as her, because of this; their relationship never really went anywhere. No one ever had much to say. Goth would forget almost every holiday, even her birthday. It just got to the point where she became extremely bored. It was like dating herself. She still remembered her exact words when they broke up. This relationship is pointless. Goth agreed and they went their separate ways. It seemed a shame that she dated him for 2 years and it ended without either of them really caring. She never really understood why this image kept showing up in her thought collection, but it always did nevertheless. She shrugged and looked away before stepping into Knowledge's presence. The yellow cloaked clone was sitting cross legged on the ground with her nose in a book as always.

Raven approached her casually. "What book are you reading?" she asked, although not really caring.

"Hello Raven." Knowledge mumbled, ignoring her question and continuing to look through the book.

"Knowledge I don't have all day. Can you put the book down? I have a problem I need to talk to you about."

Glancing up at her Knowledge smiled. "Of course Raven, now what did you want to discuss? Let me take a guess, your dreams perhaps?"

"Exactly." Of course she would know right off the bat, she was Raven's clone, and as if that wasn't enough, she was Raven's most intelligent clone.

"What do you want to know?"

Raven tried to speak, but Knowledge cut her off.

"I can't tell you how to stop the dreams from happening if that's what you want. Your hormones have a mind of their own and are untamable, much like Lust." She tried to hide it, but Knowledge had a slight look of disgust on her face when she mentioned the dark purple cloaked clone.

Raven's usually indifferent demeanor shifted to despondency. It was just sad. She was taught all her childhood to control her emotions, but she couldn't completely control her hormones, especially not in her sleep. This was like the knife in the back of all her training.

"If you can't tell me how to make them stop can you at least tell me what I can do about them? These dreams are making life very awkward for me."

Knowledge winced. "I understand how they could make you uncomfortable."

She reopened her book and turned to a page with a very graphic image, which caused the color to completely drain from Raven's already pale face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING IN THERE!"

Knowledge shook her head. "All your memories and dreams go into this gallery," she gestured around the room at the walls lined with books. "I can't help what comes in. My job is merely to sort everything and put it away. Before you came I was just looking at the newest arrivals in the dream section and I must say your dreams do seem to be increasing in intensity. I keep studying and searching for a solution to this problem, but..." She sighed.

"But what?"

"But she doesn't know what you should do because dealing with desires and hormones isn't something a fact based clone knows much about. She can read all the books and sort through figures, but your heart is unpredictable and insatiable."

Raven looked up to see that it was wisdom who had butt into their conversation, appearing noble and sage like clad in a rustic brown cloak.

"So what do you suggest?" Raven asked impatiently.

Wisdom cleared her throat. "I suggest that you start expressing yourself more and find out what you really want from the person you keep dreaming about. Clearly you desire him in ways that you won't admit for whatever reason. It's your job to figure out why."

"What if I just wait till the dreams stop?"

Wisdom shook her head. "I would have thought you learned your lesson by now. You've already forgotten what happened when you tried to ignore fear? Your powers created monsters all because of your denial."

"Well then, since you obviously know everything, how do I go about expressing myself without my powers blowing something up, especially, when I don't even know what I'm in denial about?"

Wisdom smiled, and without saying a word she handed Raven a plain blue notebook.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Raven sneered.

"She wants you to write in it." Knowledge added. "It's a diary."

"I don't want to write about my sex dreams. I don't even want to think about them."

"The more you avoid them the worse they're going to get. And I forgot to mention that hormones are a lot more vicious than you might expect and for you that goes double. If you don't take me seriously and start expressing your desires there will be side effects and some may involve your powers."

"Great." Raven groaned. "What kind of side effects?"

"Those associated with common sleeping disorders are just a few. Sleep walking, insomnia, sleep talking, etc. But, when your powers are affected sleep walking will be the least of your worries."

Raven took a deep breath and stood up. And, without saying much of a goodbye to her emoticlones, she departed, feeling miserable and hogtied.

"Think we should have warned her about losing the notebook or about... you know?" Knowledge asked Wisdom.

Wisdom grimaced. "Uh well probably, but she's an intelligent girl, she'll manage, if not this situation could get ugly."

* * *

When Raven arrived back in her room the first thing she did was slam the diary on her bed. A diary was such a ridiculous trinket.

"Thanks for absolutely nothing Wisdom," she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. Where did she even begin? How could she bring herself to write about something so revolting? It all seemed very pointless and she'd made up her mind. She was putting off writing for as long as she could. With any luck, maybe the dreams would stop on their own, Wisdom didn't always have to be right.

Tossing all worries aside, for the time being, she headed into the kitchen to prepare her usual herbal tea. It was one of life's simple pleasures.

"Morning Raven," she was greeted by Robin at the kitchen table sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. It was something he did every morning. She figured it was because he liked to believe he was more mature than he really was.

"Morning." Raven grumbled, avoiding conversation.

Eyeing her, Robin thought to himself, well she's in a fantastic mood.

"Soooo... nine am? Kind of late for you." He smirked.

…..

He set down his paper. "Soooo, how do you feel about the team trying out the new training course today? Cyborg added a new setting so that we can simulate a crime occurring anywhere in the world. It should be more of a challenge. He even added a Trigon simulation especially for you, think you can handle it?"

She shrugged.

"Raven, you okay?" Robin sighed watched, while she stared straight ahead, pouring her tea. What's up with her? She was fine yesterday, he thought to himself. Well, whatever it is it's not like she's going to tell me about it anyway.

He gave her one last glance before giving up on conversation then went back to reading his paper, but set it down again when he heard a large clank and splash. "Raven, watch it your spilling tea!"

She glanced down at her boots with a bored expression. Blinking, she suddenly realized that her boots were soaked. And Robin, was now up, cleaning the floor while she was standing there mindlessly.

"Robin I got it." She murmured, a scarlet hue appearing across her cheeks.

"Its fine I already got it. And you might want to change your boots."

He pointed towards the ground. Suddenly she felt like her feet had been stung a thousand times, how she hadn't noticed the hot liquid seeping into her boots before was a mystery.

"They'll dry," she bent down abruptly knocking heads with him.

"OW." They grumbled in unison. Raven starred back at Robin, who was shaking his head at her, while rubbing the spot where she head-butted him. Imitating him, she rubbed the spot on her own head where she felt a small sting.

Attempting to get up, she lunged forward simultaneously with Robin, nearly head butting him again, but this time he stuck his hand out to block her. Consequently she toppled over on top of him.

A few seconds passed and they both laid there, stunned, when the kitchen door burst open.

"And then I told the guy, dude you're not gonna beat me. I've gotten to level 13 on Mega Monkeys 4, and 15 on Skiz Whiz, I can kick your butt any day of the week. Whoa," Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are we interrupting something?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

Robin glanced up at Cyborg and quickly got up without saying a word. His face went beat red causing Cyborg to burst out in laughter. "LOOK AT HIS FACE!"

"Looks kinda like a tomato." Beast Boy added in all seriousness.

"Shut up. We weren't doing anything." Robin grumbled, his face still resembling a cherry. He went back to his seat and tried to read his paper like any adult, or teenager pretending to be one, would.

"Don't worry, we won't tell Star." Cyborg chuckled, seating himself at the table across from Robin. Robin raised the newspaper in front of his face and Cyborg yanked the paper down smiling evilly.

"Getting any other action when no one's looking?"

Robin glared. "If I were you I'd shut up before I get an extra 6 hours added to my training session."

"You can't do that."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin pulled out a small piece of folded paper.

"What's that supposed to be, a love letter to one of your girlfriends?"

"Oh nothing," he snorted. "Just several codes I need to access your internal training system. All I have to do is punch them in your system while your charging and you're doing pull ups till your arms give out."

"Shutting up now."

"I thought so." Robin smirked, raising the newspaper in front of his face.

Beast Boy snickered, then his attention quickly turned to Raven.

"So what was with the cuddle session?" He raised an eyebrow.

Raven grabbed several wads of soaked paper towel off the floor and brushed past Beast Boy without saying a word. Taking a seat on the couch, she picked up one of her favorite novels she left on the inn table, and soon became engrossed when Beast Boy moved directly in her light.

"Beast Boy you're in my light." She snapped, not bothering to look up.

"Oh sorry," he stepped to one side. "Sooo um..." Beast Boy sat down next to her looking over her shoulder.

"Do you mind." She grit her teeth.

"Not at all," Beast Boy shrugged. She's always hiding something, he thought. Well, whatever it is I'm definitely the last person she'd tell. Beast Boy may have been slow at times, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that if something was up he'd be the last one to know. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye one last time before giving up on conversation and flicking on Gamestation.

A wicked grin spread across his face. "Dude, I'm gonna kick this dude's butt all over the screen."

...

Dun de Dun Dun DUN!

FREAKIN PaAAArRRRTAY!

HUH WHAT?

FREAAAAKIN FReAAAKIN PARTY

DUUUUUDDEE!

Raven's eyes narrowed and she shot Beast Boy, who was completely absorbed with Gamestation, a vengeful glare. She then turned back to her book trying harder to concentrate.

FREAK FREAK FREAK!

DUN de DUN DUN DUN

The music kept going, Beast Boy bobbing his head. Raven looked up from her book.

"Beast Boy can you turn it down?" She growled.

"Whadya say Rae?" He kept bobbing while getting up to get a bowl of Tofu Puffs. She grabbed the remote and muted the sound and Beast Boy came back with a mouth full of cereal. He plopped back down on the couch noticing the sound was off and Raven was back to her reading. Solving his problem, he flicked on the sound again.

CHOOSE YOUR PARTY CRASHER DUDE!

An animatronic voice rang out of the game system.

Raven put her book down and walked up to the TV, switching it off, she then went back to reading.

"What the heck Rae?" Beast Boy complained, Tofu puffs tumbling out of his full mouth. He got up and turned the system back on with the volume blaring even louder.

"Fine!" Raven got up, storming out of the room, her book slamming to the floor with a jarring thud.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE, WE CAN BOTH SIT HERE!" He hollered, but she was already gone. "What? What'd I do?"

Robin and Cyborg, who were both busy in their morning tasks, turned to face him and shook their heads.

"WHAAAAT?" He whined, setting down his cereal bowl, and getting up to finally lower the octave on the TV.

"Every morning you do something to bug her BB." Cyborg sighed, getting his bacon out of the fridge and heating the skillet.

"Yeah, and she already was in a bad mood to begin with, you just had to mess with her." Robin added.

"Like how?" Beast Boy folded his arms petulantly.

Cyborg turned and stared at him.

-TWO DAYS AGO-

"Beast Boy stop hugging me."

"But duude you just single handedly whooped Mumbo and sent him home to his mommy crying, that was awesome, we gotta celebrate or somethin."

"Get off me."

"Fine, but we're having a party later."

"No, I don't want a party."

"Come on Rae why ya gotta be so grumpy. What's wrong with fun once in a while?"

"Beast Boy, do me a favor. Shut up and get off of me."

"I'm not shutting up or getting off you until you say okay to the party."

...

Black lightning,

stars,

... band aids

"OOWW! What the heck did I do?"

"Yeah so?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"You never learn." With that Cyborg turned the heat up on his bacon and the smell started to radiate through the whole house.

"MAAAANNN! What the heck's wrong with you?"

blah die blah blah and thus began the day's tofu and bacon fight.

* * *

"Raven, where is it that you are hurrying to?" Starfire asked as Raven brushed past her in the hall.

…..

"Raven?"

….

With that, Starfire floated into the kitchen. Overly giddy as usual.

"Good morning friends, what a glorious day for-"

"WE AREN'T EATING DEAD PIG!"

"WE AREN'T EATING SPONGES!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Starfire scanned the room and became horrified. "Friends you will stop this fighting now!" Her eyes lit up with green furry and she blasted a hole through the couch.

The whole room went silent.

"Sorry Star." Robin spoke up. He couldn't stand seeing her in a sour mood.

"It's fine Robin. I just hate to see friends fight. Every morning we have the same fights. I do wish to see us get along better. Is there not anything that we can do to stop the fighting?"

"Therapy," Beast Boy laughed, hiking his feet up on the couch, and switching Gamestation over to TV mode.

Robin and Cyborg both looked at each other. "Beast Boy that was the dumbest thing you've ever suggested."

He turned away from the TV and glared at both of them. "Not uh I've suggested dumber things, ask Raven."

Both Robin and Cyborg smirked.

"What, why do you both look like-I just said something dumb again didn't I?" Beast Boy's head drooped.

No one said a word; they only nodded sloowwwly.

"Whatever, I don't care," Beast Boy pouted. "Not like you guys don't say dumb stuff."

"Like what?" Robin hissed, causing an evil grin to appear on Beast Boy's face.

"Like that time you lied and told Starfire that pie she made taste like it came from a restaurant when it actually made you sick for three days."

Star's eye began to twitch slightly.

"Beast Boy!" Robin growled "Why'd you tell her that, now she's going to ignore me for the whole day!"

"And?" Beast Boy folded his arms.

"And I would have never told Cyborg how you took a joy ride in the T-car last week, while he was recharging." Robin smirked evilly.

"YOU WHAT!" Cyborg fumed, going toward Beast Boy as if to strangle him.

All at once all three Titans, including Starfire began to grill into each other. That's when Raven walked back into the room, her eyes glowing red with rage.

"Who cut holes in my favorite cloak?" Her tone was like a growling pit bull before it snapped.

A nervous chuckle came from Beast Boy's direction.

Just keep calm Beast Boy and she'll never know it was you.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven hissed.

"Uh oh."

"WHY WOULD YOU CUT HOLES IN MY CLOAK?"

"Eh he he." Beast Boy laughed nervously, backing up as Raven, with jagged teeth and red eyes, inched closer and closer toward him. "Well, I kinda needed it for my new uniform."

"New uniform?" Everyone looked at him puzzled, everyone except Raven who still wanted to slaughter him.

"Yeah, I decided since I'm getting older I should get a cooler uniform, you know maybe with a mask and cape. Kinda how Robin does the whole eye mask thing."

"I suggest you run now." Raven meant every word, as two shadow like hands appeared above Beast Boy's head.

"NO RAVEN WAAIT!" He squealed, trying to evade her grasp, but she was too fast for him and grasped his neck throttling him.

"Agh ca- n't bre-ath." Beast Boy panted.

Meanwhile, while Raven was strangling Beast Boy, Starfire was giving Robin the cold shoulder and Cyborg was yelling at Robin for not telling him that Beast Boy took the car out for a joy ride, the whole room, COMPLETE CHAOS. Then suddenly, a commercial with a handsome faced sales guy popped up on the TV.

Are you angry?

All five Titan's turned toward the TV screen at the same time. "YES!"

Do your friends get on your nerves?

"YES!"

Are you a group of super heroes that may also be referred to as the Teen Titans?

Raven, stopped strangling Beast Boy for a moment, and raised an eyebrow. "Well that was oddly specific, but yes."

The handsome faced guy continued.

Well then you need therapy. Island Cruuuuise Therapy. Super hero group therapy sessions start at only $19.95 per session. Call now and receive our exclusive package deal featuring 8 sessions for only one easy payment of $170.00.

"Ha ha." Beast Boy laughed. "Member when I said that thing about us getting therapy and look now the dude pops up on the screen. Funny isn't it."

"I still want to kill you." Raven growled.

"I know." Beast Boy groaned, knowing he didn't distract her in the least.

Robin quickly looked around at his team mates bickering and a strange thought came to his mind.

If we do the counseling sessions it might help make the team more focused. More focus equals better combat practices and better combat practices equals a better team. Plus, it saves me the trouble of dealing with it.

"Alright team I think we should go with the stupid counseling sessions." Robin grumbled.

Excellent choice.

The commercial sales guy smiled and bounced his eyebrows and Robin looked at him like what the?

Eh um I mean call to order now 1-888-I AM MAD and again that is 1-888 I AM MAD. Call within the next 2 minutes and receive one of these fabulous squishy balls, great for relieving stress, the sales guy squeezed a little blue ball and bounced his eyebrows again.

Robin took out his communicator, with built in cell phone, and began to dial.

"No!" Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all ran to stop him, but he had already dialed and the handsome sales guy answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'd like the package deal on super hero group therapy."

"Blah die Blah blah blah."

"Uh huh, the 8 sessions is what I want."

"Blah die blah die blah blah."

"Name's Robin and send the bill to Wayne Manor 1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham. That's my mentor's address he usually pays for everything."

"Blah blah blah blah."

"Did you say the cruise is next Saturday and it lasts a whole week?" Robin raised an eyebrow at his team.

"No no no no!" They all waved in protest, well except Starfire, she was literally bouncing off the walls in the background. Most likely over joyed that she'd get to spend a week long cruise with Robin, whom she could not stay mad at, although, she could do a great job of pretending.

"Seems kinda soon," Robin scratched his chin.

"IT IS!" The other three titans shouted in the background.

"But, I think it's definitely best for the team. We'll see you in a week."

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" All three Titans groaned dramatically. Raven was banging her head on the couch, Beast Boy was hitting his head on a table, and Cyborg was smashing his head up against the kitchen counter. And Starfire...Starfire was still bouncing off the walls ecstatically.

"I must go pick out suits for the cruise!" She giggled, clapping her hands. "Raven you will join me?"

Raven stared at her looking as if she'd rather be hit by a runaway train, but then Starfire gave her the most pleading and innocent looking face.

She sighed heavily. "I suppose."

"Yay!" Star twirled in the air and then grabbed Raven and dragged her, flying out of the room down the hall.

"Man, what are you thinking? Who's going to look after the city for a whole week?" Cyborg complained.

Robin looked back at him confidentially. "I've been talking to Aqualad a lot lately and he says Steel City is pretty much dead. They had a major bust and most of their serious criminals are behind bars. They can send a few of their members to jump city and look after it while we're away. And we can always get a few honorary Titans to help out too. Kid flash loves messing with villains, says he gets bored too easy."

"Man this is lame." Beast Boy said while slumped over the couch. "A therapy cruise, really dude?"

"Think of it as a vacation, your always giving me crap about not taking vacations, well now you get one."

"AWWW Maaannn! This has got to be the lamest excuse for a vacation ever. On an island with a shrink, were they treat us like lab rats." Beast Boy quickly morphed into the beady eyed creature to make his point.

"Give it up BB, Robin's not letting up on this one. Might as well make the best of it."

"Yeah well, they better serve tofu on that stupid ship." Beast Boy grumbled.

"Oh they do." Robin smirked. "And the sales guy said they have hot waitresses."

Cyborg and Beast Boy both raised their eyebrows.

"We're game," They grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

"This one?"

"No."

"Will you not-?"

"No."

"How about th-"

"No."

Starfire held up swim suit after swim suite trying to compromise with Raven, but she was so difficult. To Starfire, just about every suite in her dresser was adorable. Raven had a few other words to describe them.

"But why can you not just try them on Raven. I am sure they will do the showing off of your curves."

"Starfire, I don't want to show off my curves, I'm not going to impress anyone. I'm going because Robin gave me an ultimatum."

"Well, even if you are not going to do the pressing in of anyone, it would still be nice to look your best. What if you are doing the meeting of someone new. Are not you interested in doing the meeting of cute boys?"

Raven inwardly rolled her eyes. "Aliens." she grumbled.

Starfire placed her hands on her hips and gave Raven a look of frustration.

"Fine, I'll wear this one." Raven said, grabbing a navy blue bikini with a Silver Star pattern.

Star smiled and clapped her hands.

"Glorious! You will look beautiful. Please will you not try it on?"

"Starfire I really don't want-"

"Pleaaase Raven?"

Raven slumped, "Fine."

Ten minutes later Raven was still in the bathroom fighting with the itchy material.

"Raven will you not come out so I can see how it looks already?" Starfire tapped her foot impatiently outside the bathroom.

"No, I'm not coming out looking like this."

"Why? What is it that you find unpleasant about it?"

"Everything." Raven turned around in the bathroom mirror critically. Okaaay, this is too much. Everything hung out, her boobs, her butt. She looked down, realizing if she wore this thing, she'd seriously need a bikini wax. She was about to put her clothes back on, but then Starfire grabbed a bobby pin and slipped it into the doorknob unlocking it and bursting in.

"You are most definitely sexy Raven."

"Starfire!" Raven grabbed a towel trying to cover herself.

"Why is it that you are doing the hiding Raven? I do not understand. You don't look bad at all."

Starfire then gestured to someone standing outside in the hallway gawking.

"Doesn't she look sexy friend Beast Boy?"

"Uh um it's a good look for you Rae." Beast Boy's cheeks flushed deep crimson and he hurried past the room. "Just wanted to tell you guys Robin said practice is in an hour."

Once he disappeared, Raven let out a small sigh of relief, and pushed Starfire out of her own bathroom so she could change. When she was back in uniform, she headed to her room, debating on whether or not to finish her book and decided against it, realizing, she only had 80 pages left and didn't want to spend the next hour rushing through them. What to do? Looking around her room, she spotted her blue notebook sitting at the base of her bed.

"Yeah right," She kicked it beneath the bed and turned to walk away, but the notebook popped back out from under the bed. Raven raised an eyebrow. She stared at the notebook for approximately two seconds, and then gave it a swift kick under the bed again.

Smirking with satisfaction, she turned to walk away, but the notebook popped back out from under the bed, yet again. Raven's eyes narrowed. This time she grabbed the notebook threw it on the ground, stomped on it, then kicked it back under the bed and turned to walk away cracking her knuckles and smiling. The notebook flew out from under the bed smacked her across the face twice then landed on her bed, opening to page 1.

"Well looks like you'll be going into the fireplace." Raven growled. She went to pick up the notebook, but a grey hand reached out, stopping her.

"Like my little trick Rae Rae?" Lust smirked at Raven from the once blank notebook page.

"Get out of my notebook!"

"Your notebook? It's our notebook. Actually more like my diary. This is my personal property. I use it to record all your deepest desires and fantasies. You know the ones you don't want to tell you-know-who." Lust chuckled.

"This is your diary?"

"Yep."

"And Wisdom and Knowledge gave it to me knowing how much I hate you?"

"Yep."

Raven's expressionless face changed into a sadistic grin. "Hey Lust have you met my good friend Mr. Papershredder?" She picked up the notebook heading for the shredder at her desk.

Lust's eyes widened. "NO! Wait Raven Stop!"

Raven sat back down on her bed waiting for a good explanation of why she should not roast, shred, fry, microwave, flush, use as toilet paper, or in any way harm the diary. And it would have to be a good one.

"You moron. You can't destroy the diary. If you do you'll destroy passion with it."

"Annnnd that's a bad thing because?"

Lust sneered. "Your already dull enough, can you really afford to lose passion?"

Raven groaned, setting the notebook back down on her bed.

"I thought you were in control of passion."

"You thought wrong. I'm lust. Passion and lust are way waaay different. I only know what I know through touch and arousal. I learn about love, passion, and desire through your experiences and thoughts. Everything is stored in this notebook, only visible to whom I choose to show it to."

Raven listened, appearing bored. "Great," she replied sarcastically. "Well, this has been a really stimulating conversation, but I have practice." She grabbed the cover of the notebook attempting to close it, but Lust stuck her arm out.

"Don't you think you should do a little bit of writing before practice, to vent, blow off steam, get it all off your chest?"

"NO." Raven went to close the notebook, but Lust stuck out her arm again and Raven glared.

"Allriight, if you start blowing things up don't come crying to me."

Raven slammed the book shut, closing it while Lust's arm was still hanging out.

"Ow! I'll remember to get you back for that," Lust snarled.

Raven smirked and slammed the door happily…well you know what I mean, the Raven version of happily.

* * *

"TITANS GO!" Robin smashed his quarter staff into Cinderblock's skull. Cinderblock growled, charging at Robin, his fist pummeling synthetic trees and buildings.

"Hey Cinderblock can you hold this for a second!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Cinderblock's eyes widened as a semi flew straight towards him. He braced himself covering his head with his arms, ready for impact. Cyborg stood proudly watching from the street corner as the rock pile awaited his doom. With the impact of an exploding bullet, the semi slammed against Cinderblock's massive skull, but it failed to do any damage. Cinderblock roared with furry angrier than before and balled up the semi haphazardly tossing it over his shoulder like tin foil. He charged at Starfire, crushing trees, and robot pedestrians. Starfire floated into the air and her eyes lit up green with vicious furry and starbolts lept from her hands like firecrackers. She fired several rounds of Starbolts at Cinderblock till he stumbled like a drunk, giving her an idea. She began circling him all the while still hammering him with Starbolts till he became dizzy and toppled over. When he finally collapsed, she heaved a sigh of exhaustion, and clasped next to him, feeling quite dizzy herself.

"ALPHA SEQUENCE COMPLETE." A computerized voice echoed through the room and a round of overhead lights shut off.

Robin shot an irritated look at Cyborg. "Are you kidding me? That's it? That's the big upgrade you've been going on about for weeks?"

Cyborg shook his head all the while wearing a small grin on his face.

"Robin just start the next sequence."

Robin eyed him suspiciously. "Fine, Raven, Beast Boy it's your turn get over here!"

Beast Boy nodded, a nervous grin spreading across his face as he approached the arena platform.

Beta sequence time 1 minute 39 seconds

Biting the inside of his cheek, Beast Boy watched as the clock counted down. He wondered what kind of trouble Cyborg had in for them. Looking over at Raven, he saw that she was completely calm, like she always was. Well, here goes nothing.

Beta sequence five seconds

Five..Four..Three..Two.. sequence initializing

The platform began to shake under Raven and Beast Boy's feet and they stumbled forward trying to catch their balance. The training arena quickly transformed into what looked like the lake of fire. Raven and Beast Boy were surrounded by lava pools and monstrous holographic flames that gave off the sensation of real fire.

"Jeez Cyborg think you could have made this anymore realistic." Beast Boy complained. He knew exactly what kind of sequence the tin head had set them up with. This was Tri-

"Foolish Mortals! I will feast on your pathetic souls!" Trigon's horrific form burst through the floor and he towered over Raven and Beast Boy laughing manically.

You've got to be kidding me. Raven backed up shaking her head in disbelief. Cyborg did a really good job. Too good.

"So man what you got to say now?" Cyborg smirked.

"Niiice." Robin nodded his head in approval.

"Not this guy again." Beast Boy groaned.

"Beast Boy, all you have to do is distract him. I know his weaknesses," said Raven.

Beast Boy nodded in compliance, turning into a big hairy green spider. He crawled up Trigon's torso and sat on his neck tickling him with his legs. "The big and hairy spider crawled up the ugly demon."

"Arrgggghh!" Trigon squealed, "I hate spiders! Get it off! Get it off!" He swatted at his neck desperately trying to break free from Beast Boy. Raven took this as her opportunity to make her move. While Trigon was distracted she flew at his face full speed landing a series of powerful punches and kicks causing him to holler out in pain. He swatted at Beast Boy with his left hand while trying to pulverize Raven with his right. Eventually, he successfully knocked Beast Boy off his neck and Beast Boy fell to the ground with a loud thud. He stood up and was now in his human form, dusting off his backside, he then stuck out his tongue and pulled down an eyelid at Trigon. Trigon snarled back at him, but was too preoccupied with Raven. He held her firmly in his fist, threatening to dunk her head first in a steaming lava pool. Her skin felt as if it was roasting off as her face came closer and closer to the molten lava.

Thinking quickly, Beast Boy morphed into a gator, taking a large bite out of Trigon's toe. Trigon struggled to brake hold of Beast Boy's grip kicking and shaking his foot violently, sending Beast Boy hurdling into the air. He grabbed his toe with both hands hopping up and down in pain.

This was Raven's chance to brake free. Seizing her short moment of freedom she wiggled lose from Trigon's hold, encasing him in a mass of black energy. The black mass lingered around him for a short time and then flickered out, like a dimming candle, leaving him unaffected. Well, almost unaffected.

"A DRESS!" He growled, standing in his frilly maid's uniform complete with duster.

"Ahahahaha!" Beast Boy cackled, his feet kicking wildly in the air.

"PUNEY GREEN CREATURE YOU DARE LAUGH AT TRIGON THE ALL POWERFUL!"

"Uh yeah dude, you're a dude demon in a dress."

"YOU'LL PAY!" Trigon roared.

Beast Boy gulped as a monstrous hand loomed over him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven directed a full blast of her power toward Trigon, but the blow missed him altogether clobbering Beast Boy instead. The dark energy fluoresced against his green skin, and when it had faded out he was standing in a speedo.

"EEEp!" He squealed, trying to cover himself. "What the heck Rae!" Beast Boy shouted, clearly annoyed.

By this time Trigon had forgotten about pulverizing the two because he was too busy ridiculing Beast Boy who had been laughing at him earlier. The entire scene did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Titans who watched from the balcony.

"Cyborg for the sake of my sanity terminate the sequence!" Robin was holding back his urge to barf upon seeing Beast Boy in a Speedo.

"Will do, this is just as painful for me as it is you." Cyborg tried to press the button on the control panel in his arm, but it was stuck."Great."

"Please do the terminating of the sequence. My people have strong stomachs, but I do fear that I cannot do the stomaching of this." Starfire covered her eyes.

"I'm trying Star, but the stupid things stuck, dang faulty equipment."

Below the balcony Raven was slapping her forehead, feeling unbelievably frustrated. I don't understand, my powers were working just fine a few days ago. It can't be… no, only one way to find out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted, trying to attack Trigon once more. This time the spell backfired completely and left her standing in a tight fitting bunny outfit, complete with fishnet stockings, rabbit ears, and a fluffy tail. Raven's cheeks flushed and all three male Titans raised an eyebrow.

"Got it!" Cyborg shouted, getting ready to press the button.

"Wait," Robin shouted, "this is actually starting to get pretty good."

"Hmmf!" Starfire pouted, immediately grabbing Cyborg and pressing the button on his arm to stop the training sequence. She then stomped out of the arena.

"Wait Star!" Robin followed after her, embarrassed by his obvious inner pig.

Raven and Beast Boy just stood in the middle of the arena staring at each other with red hues playing across their cheeks. An awkward silence filled the air.

"That's enough training for one day," Beast Boy said, breaking the silence.

"My thoughts exactly," Raven replied, in monotone. Both Titans trudged off to their rooms in opposite directions. Cyborg shrugged as he watched everyone leave and then decided to leave as well.

* * *

Hours later, Raven was sitting in her room contemplating her major screw up at practice.

So my irritating emotions are right. This 'thing'…these hormones can affect my powers. She sighed heavily, feeling the full weight of her problem sagging on her shoulders.

"FINE!" She snatched the notebook out from under her bed and opened it to page one. To her displeasure, Lust was sitting in the middle of the page filing her nails.

"I knew you'd be back princess," Lust sneered. "I liked your sexy bunny costume by the way. It's a good look for you. Did you see the way you made heads spin. You even had the attention of Mr. heart throb."

Raven ignored Lust as she casually took a pen out doodling a mustache and a uni-brow on Lust's face.

"I think this is a good look for you."

Lust, pulled off the mustache and uni-brow in a cartoon like manner and disappeared into another page.

"Leaving so soon, what a shame." Raven smirked.

On the blank page in the notebook a few sentences popped up.

I don't have to say anything. You're making your own trouble you'll see. Just keep messing with me and you'll get every bit of what you deserve.

-Lust

Raven rolled her eyes and watched as Lust's note disappeared. When the message was gone Raven used her pen to write her first diary entry.

October 7th, 2013

Dear Diary,

I think you are ridiculous and normally I wouldn't be caught dead with a diary. I'm only doing this because my split personalities have rendered me helpless against the destruction of my sanity known as hormones… This is all his fault.

-Raven

Just as Raven was finishing her first diary entry, a heavy handed knock, like the police came at her door.

Robin.

Raven opened her door slumping, with visible unenthusiasm, more apparent than usual.

"What?"

"Raven, why did you do that at practice today?"

"Do what?" She mumbled, suddenly covering her eyes.

"Trigon and the maid costume, Beast Boy in the speedo, your bunny outfit?" Robin folded his arms, which he often did when he was serious.

"Um just harmless fun."

"Raven, you know I'm not one to judge you, but you're not really into fun," he took a moment to scratch his chin." And can you take your hands off your eyes it's distracting."

"I can't uncover them."

"Why not?" Robin was beginning to get annoyed.

"I just can't."

"Raven, I hate to say this but your acting kind of like a five year old. Just uncover your eyes so we can get this talk over with. I still have a lot of planning to do before we leave for the trip and this is wasting time."

Raven grimaced and slowly let down her hands. This is definitely more of him than Starfire's ever seen that's for sure. There Robin stood in front of her, babbling on about today's training session, but instead of his stop light apparel, he was sporting his birthday suit.

"So after all blah blah blah, we all blah blah and you blah blah blah blah, you got that?"

"Huh?" Raven shook her head.

"I said you got that?"

"Got what?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I said that we blah blah blah and you blah blah blah and I want you right now."

Raven's cheeks flushed.

"Uh what was that last part again?"

"Raven are you purposely ignoring me? I said I want you right now!"

"That's what I thought. Uh Robin I think I'm feeling sick maybe we should do this talk some other time." She slammed the door in his face and leaned her back against the door while Robin stood outside irritated.

He shook his head. "I can't wait till this therapy cruise starts, the sooner it starts, the less I'll have to deal with." He walked off deciding he'd better go get some work done while he had patience left to spare.

Inside her room Raven was slightly alarmed.

This can't be happening.

"Oh but it is. Hey, look on the bright side at least the hallucinations are pleasant." Raven could hear Lust teasing. She reached under the bed and opened the diary ready to throttle Lust.

"What are you mad at me for? I have nothing to do with this. It's all you, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying every bit of this." She smiled sadistically.

Raven closed the diary and threw it on the ground jumping up and down on top of it. She then kicked it into the wall. Picked it up and threw it on the floor again and then kicked it open with her boot, relishing the damage she caused Lust. Lust appeared crinkled like an accordion and was trying to flatten herself out.

"Torture me all you want Raven, but it's not going to help your situation. Maybe you should put that kind of energy into expressing yourself in words rather that picking on me." Lust pulled the diary closed.

Raven slumped over, and picked up the diary placing it beneath her bed where she'd become accustomed to stashing it.

I hope this nightmare ends soon.

* * *

"Hi Raven." Cyborg greeted her cheerfully from the Kitchen table. "Your late for dinner little lady."

She gave him a faint smile and sat at the table next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at her with astonishment.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting down for dinner?" she deadpanned.

"I mean what are you doing sitting next to me?"

She looked at him and then was about to get up, but he stopped her, flashing his famous fanged grin.

"Just kidding Rae? You know I can't resist your charm." He bounced his eyebrows at her.

"Well you're forgiving."

"I know, and you haven't even apologized," he teased, taking a large bite of tofu and mushroom pizza.

"Sorry Beast Boy. It was just a, a joke."

"Wow, you pulled a prank? Didn't know you had it in you. No apology necessary."

"Whatever." Raven mumbled, taking a bite out of a slice of veggie pizza.

"So your powers are ok and it really was just a joke?" asked Robin.

Raven nodded.

"So everything and everyone is good then?" Robin looked at Beast Boy and Raven waiting for a response.

"Yeah I'm good. As long as Raven asks next time she wants to undress me I'm perfectly fine."

Cyborg and Robin shook their heads at Beast Boy waiting for his inevitable doom. Starfire looked at Raven confused and began to speak, but Raven gave her a look of death and she shut her mouth and continued to eat her pizza in silence.

Raven shot Beast Boy a hateful look and he chuckled nervously.

"Don't I have some sort of immunity? You've already messed with me enough for one day." He went to take another bite of pizza, but the pizza was suddenly incased in dark energy and the whole slice lodged in his throat.

Well at least my powers can still do that. Raven smiled, taking another bite of pizza.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and simultaneously burst into laughter.

After dinner Raven retreated to her room as usual. She liked to get a few hours of meditation in before bed. She closed her eyes and folded her legs breathing deeply as she levitated off the ground, chanting softly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She entered a world somewhere between earth and Nevermore where her thoughts became less confusing and blurry. Meditation was her way of focus and it always set her priorities in order as well as cleared her mind, but something was wrong this time. After several hours of meditation is seemed her thoughts were becoming more muddled.

Is this what a fever feels like? She reached up, feeling her forehead, but she couldn't tell. She decided to take a break from meditation for a while, feeling the urge to lie down, and collapsed on her bed looking at the ceiling. Her mind began to wonder and she thought of the training session and how she had managed to embarrass herself. She inadvertently began to visualize Beast Boy at practice. It was the first time she'd seen his bare chest. It looked different than she thought; he wasn't as skinny or wiry as he looked. In fact, his muscles were well defined. She closed her eyes and her heart began to beat quicker, chills inching up her thighs. Instantly, her eyes shot open like a bullet.

She hopped out of bed knowing exactly what she had to do. She grasped the notebook from under her bed and picked up her pen. Opening the diary cautiously, she waited for a smart remark from Lust, but none came. Lust was either asleep or preoccupied with other things… Relieved, she began to write on the same page as before. There was still space because she had written so little. I still can't believe I'm doing this.

October 7th, 2013

Dear diary,

I keep debating whether or not to feed you and Lust to the paper shredder. Lust is making my life a nightmare. This all started with a few dreams about a guy I just so happen to live in the same Tower with and now I have little control over my thoughts even when I'm awake. My powers are backfiring. I don't understand why this 'thing' keeps happening, but it's has to stop.

-Raven

Raven closed the notebook feeling frustrated with herself. She couldn't see how her emotions thought she would even be able to let this, this 'thing' she was feeling, out when she couldn't even write about it without feeling like an idiot.

She had resolved to give up writing for the night, but was feeling just as 'awkward' as before.

She decided to go for a glass of water, but opted on taking the long way to the kitchen. Closing her door softly, she tiptoed out of her room making her way down the hall. She rounded the corner and stopped beside an open door not daring to be seen. She backed away from the door a few steps.

Robin had heard a noise outside his door but decided to ignore it. He always left his door open while he was working out at night, just in case a certain alien princess just so happened to be wandering the halls. He smiled hoping she would stop by his door while he was lifting weights. He liked to impress her, but he could never show off in front of her with Cyborg and Beast Boy around. They would never shut up about it. He stretched and pulled off his shirt revealing a rippling six pack beneath his wife beater. He then pulled off his basketball shorts, revealing black boxers, and nicely toned track star legs.

Raven took a step back from the open door and was about to head in the opposite direction for the kitchen, but she suddenly had an urge to stay put. So she did. She took a few steps toward his door peaking in just a little.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm spying on him. She shifted uncomfortably not knowing whether to leave now or stay put for fear that he might hear her. She inched away quietly, but not quietly enough, The Boy Wonder had senses so sharp they nearly rivaled Beast Boy's animal senses.

"Starfire, is that you?"

Raven panicked, debating whether or not she should make a run for it.

"It's okay Star I'll put my basketball shorts back on you don't have to be embarrassed."

He put his shorts back on and walked out to greet the alien princess, but he was greeted by the demoness instead.

"Uh hi," she mumbled awkwardly. "I uh I, I was just going for a glass of water and I uh I.

Robin looked at her surprised. "You were going for a glass of water all the way by my room? You do realize the kitchen is at the opposite end of the hallway, closer to your room."

"Yeah uh I, uh I."

"Decided to take the scenic route?" he smiled, then began to chuckle.

Raven's face became flushed and she resembled a cherry. Robin noticed her embarrassment and stopped laughing.

"Sorry Raven, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed." She snarled.

"Okay, well that's good. You shouldn't be." he walked back into his room to put on his shirt.

"Sorry you had to see that, sometimes I like to work out with the door open."

Raven nodded then began to walk past his door. Robin looked up at her while doing a bicep curl.

"I thought you were headed to the kitchen."

"Uh right." she deadpanned, turning back around, heading back toward her room.

Robin shook his head as she hurried away from his door, she could hear him chuckling as she made her way down the hall.

She felt like a moron.

Raven took a sip of water as she closed the door to her room. She glanced at the clock. Eleven. She had to sleep. Chances were Robin would have the team up early tomorrow, training hard, to make up for the terrible run today. She wasn't anxious for tomorrow, but she was tired of thinking about today, so she plopped down on her bed, shutting her eyes. Within an instant she was fast asleep.

* * *

Raven awoke still feeling tired. She glanced at the clock. 6 AM, her usual waking hours. Rolling over on her side, she debated whether or not she should go back to sleep, and finally resolved that she was hungry. Really really hungry.

She haphazardly grazed her fingers through her hair, doing a quick detangling job, and then headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. It wasn't like Raven to prepare herself breakfast without getting ready first, but today she was craving something badly.

She opened the chrome kitchen cabinets, searching for something, not really knowing what, but she kept searching until she decided on what she was craving. It was this weird chocolate spread Beast Boy and Cyborg kept raving about. She remembered complaining about how unhealthy it was when they first bought it, but now here she was, about to devour it. Nutella, she read the label, unscrewing the jar and smelling the contents. It smelled heavenly. She glanced over her shoulder checking to make sure no one was around before grabbing a slice of bread and a knife. She took a big hunk of Nutella and spread it across the bread greedily. Her mouth salivating with every whiff of the chocolate spread.

"Morning Raven," a voice chimed in, coming from the common room.

Raven jumped, knowing she was caught red handed. She trembled, hurrying to put the chocolate spread away.

"Morning Robin." She muttered unenthusiastically, as he walked into the kitchen.

He began to search the cabinets for his mug and his coffee, but looked up at Raven when he noticed the piece of bread with chocolate spread sitting on the counter.

"Are you eating Nutella?"

"Yes." Raven mumbled her head down, and her back toward him.

Robin shrugged. "I guess," he said, then went back to looking for his morning pleasures. Soon Cyborg and Beast Boy came sauntering into the common room. Both were quiet and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Beast Boy seated himself by the widow and rested his head on the kitchen table nearly falling back asleep. A bit of drool oozed out of his mouth and rolled down the chrome surface.

"Get up man you're drooling all over the table." Cyborg grumpily nudged Beast Boy. The green teen yawned and lifted his head. Not wanting to wake up.

"Robin, seriously dude, why do we have to have a training session at 8 AM today?" Beast Boy whined.

Robin turned to face him. "Because yesterday didn't work out. We have to get in several good practice sessions if we're going to be taking an entire week off work."

Beast Boy groaned. "Several, are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"This is totally bogus!" Beast Boy complained. "Raven, don't you think Robin is being ridiculous?"

"Um," Raven glanced over her shoulder and turned to face the others. She was just about to tell Robin she agreed with Beast Boy, but stopped when she realized all three of the guys were staring at her with mixed expressions.

"What?" she asked, slightly alarmed.

None of the guys said a word.

"WHAT?" She asked louder.

Beast Boy grimaced and raised a finger, pointing at Raven's light grey pajama shorts. She looked down and suddenly realized what everyone was staring at. No. Anything, but that. God no. She was mortified.

There sitting right in the middle of her shorts was a giant wet spot. Not just a water spot, no, this was thicker, like snot. If she thought yesterday was a bad day, today was a hell of a lot worse. She wanted to die.

Not knowing what else to do, she dropped everything, and took off running for her room. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is freaking happening. She reached her room and slammed the door. I am never coming out.

Back in the kitchen, the guys were still speechless. Cyborg, being the oldest, was the first to finally break the silence.

"Alright so who's gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Both Robin and Beast Boy asked.

"Don't play dumb. You know somebodies gotta talk to Raven."

Both Beast Boy and Robin turned their backs to Cyborg.

"NO WAY."

"If we don't you know she's just gonna sit in her room for all eternity. She's like that, she blows things way out of proportion."

"Why can't we just let Starfire do it?" Beast Boy whined.

Cyborg sneered at Beast Boy, then contorted his face to resemble a clueless girl.

"But I do not understand what is this nocturnal ooze monster and how is it emitted?" he asked in a high pitched girly voice, doing a perfect Starfire impression.

Robin and Beast Boy couldn't help themselves, they both burst into hysterical fits of laughter and Cyborg joined them. They went on laughing for nearly five minutes before Cyborg straightened his face and got serious again.

"But seriously." Cyborg asked, "Who's gonna level with Raven?"

Beast Boy chimed in. "I think you should cause you brought it up."

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. "Well, BB I think you should cause you know most about this subject."

Beast Boy folded his arms petulantly and Cyborg smirked.

Robin finally spoke up. "Fine, I'm the leader I guess I'll do it. As much as I really don't want to, and I really don't want to."

He set down his coffee and headed for Raven's room, dreading the visit.

Raven was still in her room meditating when Robin knocked. She knew someone would come for her eventually and she was dreading this moment.

"Raven I know you're in there. We need to talk."

….

"You can't stay in your room hiding forever. We're having another training session in a half hour and I expect you to be there."

….

Robin sighed audibly. "Look everyone has wet dreams, stop being a child and come out of your room."

Suddenly Raven's door shot open and she was standing in the doorway glaring at Robin.

 _I knew that one would get her out_ , Robin smirked.

Raven did her best to remain expressionless when she looked at Robin. She finally spoke up. "Robin," she mumbled. "Can you guys just pretend like this never happened and can we please skip this conversation."

Robin wasn't hard to convince. He didn't want to have that conversation with her either. Raven was definitely the last person he ever wanted to have that conversation with.

"Yeah." he said simply and began to walk away.

Raven heaved a sigh of relief, but then Robin stopped and turned back around to face her.

"I just have one question."

"What?"

Robin looked at her smirking. "Who was it about?"


	3. Chapter 3

Waves lapped the sides of the Tower's s gorgeous hilltop, begging for a few dazzling sunny rays. Instead, a throng of moody clouds overshadowed them, layering Titans Tower in a heavy mist.

Thirsting from anticipation, a curious figure, rubbed the fog away from a single window as he dangled carelessly from the Tower's roof, peering inside.

"There it is, Robin's EZ320 stealth mask, highest quality material daddy bat bucks could buy. Robin your so predictable. A laser security system, real original kid. I'll snatch the mask, a few toys, and be on my way to the bank tomorrow. Too easy."

* * *

On the opposite side of the Tower an irritable empath wrestled with Lust. She lay strewn across her bed, her notebook spread open on the floor, as her less than charming emotion nagged her as usual.

"Do you even know how horribly devastating my love life is?"

"Oh, wait, of course you do." Lust's hands shot up in the air. "Your the reason why I'm stuck wearing an invisible chastity belt!"

If looks could kill Raven would have backed over her several times with a semi. Seeing the battle at hand, Lust mustered up her most endearing look. Batting her eye lashes, she smiled.

"All I want is one small tiny simple little favor..."

"What?"

"GET SOME ALREADY!"

"Not going to happen. " Raven barred her teeth, her extra set of red eyes gleaming. "The diary is as far as it goes and that's pushing it. You've already made me look like some hormonal teenager in front of everyone."

"I told you already it's not my fault. " Lust sneered, layering her toe nails with another thick coat of violet nail polish. "Besides you've left out one BIG detail on every entry. "

"I know."

"Well, why don't you just get it off your chest. It's the least you could do for me. You and I are the only ones who read this thing anyway."

"Exactly, and we both already know who HE is so it's unnecessary."

"What are you so afraid of?" Lust's hands rested on her hips.

"Who said I'm afraid? Besides, I haven't been experiencing problems with my powers lately so why should I?"

Irritated because she was losing the battle, Lust decided to play dirty, and when she made up her mind, she knew right where to hit. Her lips formed a nasty scowl.

"You may think you're satisfied keeping your stupid secret, but deep down, I know you're not!" Lust reached a pale finger out of the diary and poked Raven in her chest. "You want him so bad and you're mad at yourself every day you see him and hold back. I have so much evidence against your sorry grey butt! You're such a chicken! Timid has more guts than you! Guess you're always going to live your life on the side lines watching while he's with someone else."

With that, Lust slammed the diary shut, and Raven was left alone, questioning her own values. Did it matter if Lust thought she was scared? She had revealed her dreaded secret in the diary out of necessity rather than choice. As much as Lust begged to differ, this wasn't about some pent up passion she secretly held for her teammate, it was simply a coincidence. As far as Raven was concerned, this thing that had plagued her could happen to anyone and could be about anyone even a total stranger. It just so happened that it was a thousand times more intense for her all thanks to her powers. Lust knew this and she would make every effort to play on Raven's weakness to receive some sort of sexual gratification. She was a desperately thirsty emotion. She couldn't help it.

Bad news Lust, your plans backfired once again.

Leaving her diary on the floor, Raven got ready to head off to the team's workout session, but oddly enough, she had the faintest feeling she was being watched.

Weird, she took another brief glance around the room. I could have sworn I heard something. Shrugging, she exited, leaving the room encased in darkness as the door thudded shut.

A glass tile from the roof unhinged and a teen wearing a dark body suit dropped to the floor nimbly. His dark figure was impossible to see except for his white skull mask and the bright red X sitting on his chest and forehead.

"Finally, chicks like a human security system, but how can I complain, her rooms the only one not being monitored. " He smiled picking up the talking notebook he'd witnessed a few minutes back. The thing had to be worth something. Why not steal it along with the mask. He flipped through a few of the front pages.

Piece of junk, blank, he sulked.

Suddenly handwriting began to appear. Immediately, he dropped the book, step by step he eased away, but when he felt it presented no threat he snatched it off the floor again.

Skimming the pages his lips curled with devious delight.

"Oh this is rich."

* * *

Eighty one, eighty two, eighty thr-, dude can I stop now?" Beast Boy's eyes swirled.

"Not a chance. Not until you can last a few more rounds sparring."

"This sucks!"

"Face it B, Robins not letting up. You're going to be doing chin ups till your arms fall off." Cyborg chuckled.

Beast Boy exhaled melodramatically. "How come they get to do cardio?" He cocked his head in the direction of Raven and Star.

"Oh yeah... cause cardio...some walk... the pa-rk!" Raven panted, hunching over and gripping her sides. It was like someone had lit a fire in her mouth that coursed through her entire body. She looked over at Starfire hoping that she was beginning to feel the burn as well, but the alien looked like she had been at the spa all day. UGH. Raven sucked in a mouthful of air, getting ready to run her next suicide, but just as her foot lifted off the ground she heard a loud clank.

"Hey! Who shut out the lig-"

Intruder!

Intruder!

The main alarm sounded and Robin abandoned his sparring gloves for his bow staff. "Titans search the Tower!" he commanded.

"We're on it man." Cyborg headed toward the common room. Beast Boy turned into a bat and followed. Raven and Starfire stayed put, but Robin took to the main hallway alone, heading for each of the Titan's bedrooms, his foots steps were barely audible as he crept along the still walkway, halting in front of his door. He charged in, his fist raised, but the room was empty. The only sound was his ceiling fan clanking. Annoyed, he quickly moved to the next room.

WHAM! His steel toed boot flung into Beast Boy's door thrusting it open.

"Give up now and I'll go eas-..." Huh? he dropped his fist, his forehead puckering. Empty.

Same deal with Starfire's room.

"Braking in to hide," Robin's lips pursed. "Some criminal you are ."

He took a final step toward the last door. Raven's room. Apprehension filled his gut. Raven didn't let people in her room and there was a reason, he was sure of that. His hand slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it, quickly retracting. The door cracked open revealing striking darkness. Nudging the door with his elbow he dared step inside, but hesitated.

Maybe I shouldn't. I doubt that whoever broke in went in there. Her room isn't exactly Disneyland. He turned swiftly, feeling a slight chill against his back. He was still alone. His eyes danced along the walls of the empty corridor. Suddenly, his feet slipped out from beneath him followed by a sharp pain thrust into is abdomen. A second later he was on his back, gasping for air.

"Who said I was hiding?"

Squinting, he tried to make out the blurry figure towering over him.

"X?"

"Robin."

Of course, why didn't I think of him before.

"Whatcha got there, a few Titan collectibles?"

"Hardy Har Har, wouldn't you like to know. Actually, I think you would...pretty hot stuff," X chuckled.

Robin leapt to his feet lunging at X, but X slipped past him, springing up like a jack rabbit high off espresso. He sent a powerful round house kick to Robin's gut, leaving him doubled over in pain.

"Tell you what, I'll let you see what's inside the goody bag... if you can catch me." He took off sprinting down the hall . "You're getting soft Wonder Boy!"

Robin struggled to keep pace, but when he reached the end of the hall X was no where in sight.

"Dang, lost him." He pulled out his communicator dialing Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Guys keep a look out for Red X he's somewhere in the Tower."

A split screen showed both Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces. "How do you know it's X?"

"He just attacked me. Don't know what he stole, but obviously it's valuable. Robin out."

* * *

Cautiously, X crept up the stairwell to the fifth floor security control room. If Robin was as predictable as he figured, and he was, that's where he was headed next. It was only a matter of time.

X pulled Robin's stealth mask to his lips kissing it. "Priceless, he couldn't even see me standing right in front of him." Now for part 2 of the plan, escape.

Once the Tower went on security lock down, only Robin could unlock it. X figured as much. That meant bad news for him unless he could somehow trick Robin into unlocking it for him.

 _How can I get him to shut down the system? It would take mind control, torture...blackmail._

* * *

The security control room sat in darkness except for the emergency light by the entrance and the soft glow coming from the string of computer monitors. The slow and steady hum of computer fans mingled with Robin's careful footsteps as he entered. Hunching over the central monitor he tapped away at the keys. Just need to zoom in a little closer. Tap, tap, click, he entered in several commands, enlarging X's face and vectorizing the image. Alright decrease speed 25x, rewind, and playback, Bingo.

"Alright X, let's see your tricks up close." Robin's eyes stuck to the screen like a squashed bug. There, he's pulling down something over his eyes. Shortly after, X disappeared off camera.

"He used my mask, bastard stole my stealth mask!"

"It looks better on me anyways."

X stood in the door way smirking, the emergency light casting a shadow over his skull mask.

"How much is this old thing worth anyway? A hundred grand? Two hundred grand?"

"Not for sale." Dashing forward, Robin reached for the mask.

Somersaulting over Robin's head, X landed behind him,pulling him into a choke hold. His arm tightened around Robin's throat causing his face to flush. His eyeballs began to turn bloodshot and small droplets formed in his tear ducts as he sputtered desperately trying to loosen the hold. Bending X's arm backwards, he twisted loose, and thrust his foot into X's shin, throwing him off balance. Both teens tumbled to the floor, Robin's knees piercing X's ribs. Swinging his feet around Robin's neck, X managed to drag him to the icy floor, his ankles tightening around Robin's throat.

"This game is getting old."

"I agree." Robin choked, spittle forming at the corners of his lips.

"I'll make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with criminals."

"Oh no? Something tells me you just might this time."

Reaching into his black sack, he pulled out an interesting specimen.

"What is it? Some plan to destroy the Titans, a plot to monopolize the city, a scheme to get away with bank robbery?"

"Not even close." He cleared his throat. "And then I woke up in his bedroom naked. I thought I was alone, but when I pulled the covers back he was there also," he skimmed down a few lines and continued. "It happens almost every night, I don't know why, but I can't keep dealing with this secret."

"Didn't know you were into cheesy romance novels X?" Robin smirked.

Tightening his ankles around Robin's throat, X replied, "I'm not, but the press is. Your dirty little side missions are going public if you don't shut off the security system. Oh and you know what, the mask is a start, but I raided your room and found a few other necessities. "

He pulled out a couple stolen items from his stash.

"You're out of your mind! That's a titanium electrocircuit, capable of shorting out almost any average to medium grade security system in Jump City. You'll rob every bank and jewelry store in town. And you're not getting my custom designed platinum mutliquip staff! That thing is rigged with enough explosives to level out a small neighborhood." Robin fumed.

"Shut off the system or your secret might end up on the next bestsellers list."

"What secret? You have nothing on me!" Robin snapped.

X's teeth became jagged and he opened the notebook to another page, shoving it in Robin's face.

"WHEN THE HELL WAS THAT TAKEN!"

"Don't know, but your nuts are going to be a new pin up if you don't shut the system down."

"Fine X, Robin sighed. "But I can't shut the system down when I'm pinned to the floor now can I."

"Oh uh right." X released him and Robin walked toward the control panel appearing to disable the security lock down switch. Instead, he turned swiftly throwing a right hook at X's jaw dislocating it and knocking him to the floor."

Casually dusting himself off, Robin picked up the sack of goods and the notebook.

"You were saying?"

X laid on the ground twitching slightly.

"How bout I make a deal with you. I let you out with NOTHING and you get lost and keep your mouth shut."

Slowly X nodded, still clutching his jaw.

Robin pulled out his communicator and got ready to dial the rest of his team, but paused.

 _Better make this convincing._

He glanced at his reflection in the computer monitor and tasseled his hair a bit more. From his utility belt, he pulled out a black marker, and made a few smudgy marks under his left eye. Trying out his new disguise, he coughed and contorted his face in pain.

Perfect. He picked the communicator back up and dialed his team.

"Sorry guys, he escaped. Don't know how the prick pulled it off, but he got past the security system. We'll catch him next time."

* * *

Back in the common room. All four Titans exchanged baffled glances. Raven folded her arms under her chest not quite buying Robin's story.

"How the hell did he escape?" Cyborg complained.

"I told you, no idea."

"Robin are you sure we are right to leave the Red X do the escaping?"

"I DIDN'T LET HIM ESCAPE STAR! Uh um, I mean, I didn't let him escape. He just uh slipped passed me I guess. Besides, it doesn't matter. He's never been a serious criminal, only a thief."

"But, But..." Beast Boy's eyes bulged in disbelief. "You're just going to let him GO? Since when does Robin give up so easy?"

"DROP IT." Robin folded his arms irritably.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak again, but Cyborg waived his hands frantically at the green teen.

"Leave him be Beast Boy. If Robin says he doesn't know how X got away, then he doesn't know. Let it go."

"Fine." Beast Boy pouted.

"Well guys, we have a meeting with Titans East and Kid flash bright and early tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed early and I think you should to." He let out an exaggerated yawn, and headed for the door, leaving the other Titans scratching their heads.

Arriving back in his room, he slammed his door and locked it. Then he pulled out X's black sack from his capes secret compartment. Tossing it on his bed, he pulled out the incriminating notebook.

I can't believe X would resort to using a fake photo. Robin snarled, flipping back the cover.

"NO." His eyes nearly fell out of his skull.

Slowly the words, property-of-Raven, spelled themselves out.

He couldn't believe it. But it had to be hers. Who else's handwriting could spontaneously appear on paper. Besides, her name wasn't written in it by accident.

His body froze, I should give it back. He chided himself. I can't read it. Raven trusts me. Besides it's not my business. He folded his arms.

...

...

...

"I have to read it!"

Suddenly a miniature haloed Robin appeared on his right shoulder.

"You know how important a person's privacy is. Your suppose to be looking out for the interests of your team not your own!" he scolded.

Robin's head hung low and he set the book back down causing the shoulder angel Robin to nod his head with approval.

But then another tiny Robin appeared on his left shoulder. This one had two small horns, a tale, and a tiny pitchfork.

"Just read it. What could it hurt? Raven would never know. It's not like she's all that innocent herself. Your pasty ass is lining the inside of her diary, how is that innocent?"

"I can't. Raven's like a little sister to me."

The shoulder angel smiled at Robin's sense of integrity, but the other Robin pouted and stomped his nasty little foot.

"Keyword like. She maybe somebodies sister, but she's not yours. Besides when does she not invade your privacy! Remember the time when she read your less than platonic thoughts about Starfire's bikini, or the time she glossed through your memories, or when she tapped in on your phone conversation with bat girl, how bout the other night when she was spying on you! Stop being such a puss and just read it."

"Well," he let out winded sigh. "Since you put it that way."


	4. Chapter 4

This is pointless.

Raven folded her arms in silent rebellion. She sat, slumped against a brown leather sofa, watching a blonde woman tap away at her ipad.

"How long does this meeting last?"

The woman tapped even more frivolously.

"You can go whenever."

"Excuse me?"

"I collect a paycheck either way so you can leave if you want to."

"Wait a second." Raven snarled, "I sat outside for over an hour, I didn't even want to come, but now that I'm here you could at least do your job."

Dropping the ipad, the woman glanced up at Raven, flashing her jagged pearly whites.

"I already did." She pulled out a blue notebook and patted it derisively. "You're never going to live this down."

Darkness framed the woman's face and slowly consumed it. Gradually she faded into the background, her jagged teeth still glowing.

* * *

 _My diary!_

A siren went off in Raven's head and she jumped out of bed searching frantically.

"I always put it in the same place! How could it be gone? Unless...X!" Her eyes shot out of her skull. "Great, now I'll never get the damn thing back."

Wait a second.

She had a sudden epiphany. Snatching up her magic mirror, she recited her usual incantation, and was whisked off into Nevermore. Not even a second had passed before Knowledge and Wisdom had bombarded her.

"YOU LOST IT! HOW COULD YOU LOSE IT!" They shouted furiously.

"I didn't lose it, it was stolen, I think."

"Well it doesn't matter. Lost or stolen you're still going to suffer the same consequences. Without your hold on her Lust is free to do and say as she pleases." Spoke Wisdom as she massaged her temples.

"You can't be serious."

"Dead."

"Okay so isn't there any kind of damage control we can implement?"

"Yeah it's called find the diary!" Both emoticlones snarled.

"Okaaay well any bright ideas? You are my two most intelligent emotions."

Knowledge and Wisdom both blushed, but then Wisdom smacked herself, realizing this was no time for an ego trip.

"I got it! Knowledge, do you still have that crystal ball you use for spying on Raven's other emotions?"

"I don't spy!"

"Of course, of course whatever, but do you still have it?"

"Yes."

"Go get it then we'll need it!"

Knowledge quickly vanished, and in an instant she was back again, this time holding a glass orb.

"Hand it over!" Wisdom yanked the orb out of her hands, and Raven smirked, watching the two emotions with amusement.

"How does it work?" Raven asked.

"It's simple." Knowledge smiled. "The operator simply imagines who or whatever they want to see and when they channel their energy to the orb by touching it the object or person will appear."

"Sounds simple enough, but how come we aren't seeing Red X with my diary? That is what your telling it to show us right Wisdom?"

"I am, but for some reason it's not working." Wisdom growled.

"Lust must be blocking us out." Knowledge interjected.

"But how would she know we're spying?" asked Raven.

"Technically, she doesn't. The diary, as she's told you I'm sure, is her personal property. Therefore, if she doesn't want it to be found then it won't be. She knows that as soon as you realize the diary is gone you'll go looking for it and so she's making sure you can't find it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Did you do anything to piss her off?"

"Probably." Raven smiled.

"Well then there's your answer."

"Then what do I do now?"

Grimacing, both Knowledge and Wisdom said "Keep looking for the diary and in the mean time just pray that she doesn't cause any serious damage. Without that diary in your possession Lust is going to run wild."

"But the Titans are going on a cruise for a whole week! How can I find the diary if it's with X!" Shouted Raven hysterically.

Wincing, Knowledge pulled out a large red button from her cloak. Wisdom and Knowledge pressed it simultaneously, sending Raven hurdling back into her room.

"Beats us!"

* * *

Seconds later, Raven was back in her room. She thought that it would be morning when she glanced over at the alarm, but it was barely even two am.

Wonderful, and now I can't go back to sleep.

Grumpy, she decided to make herself a cup of warm tea, and so she slipped quietly into the hallway, accidentally bumping into a roaming green annoyance.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing up?" She croaked.

"I'm not all that tired." He shrugged. Truthfully, he was, but he was also nervous and that's what was keeping him awake. In a few hours, he would be trapped with one of the greatest evils of the world, a therapist, and who had more to hide than he did. Scratching his stomach, he trudged into the kitchen, Raven trailing behind. When she walked in, she saw him with his head in the fridge, and his purple basketball shorts sagging so that she had an unwanted view of his green crack. Quickly turning away, she proceeded to the cabinet, retrieving her mug. After ten minutes the pot whistled and she poured a cup of black tea. Cup in hand, she sat down at the table watching the steam rise in a trance.

"Meat sauce...nasty. Meat loaf...more nasty. Meat balls...extra super nasty." Beast Boy grumbled, casually tossing all the meat dishes over his shoulder, into the trash.

Chrome dome could use a diet.

Finally deciding he wasn't hungry, he shut the fridge, and directed his attention toward Raven. "So ya ready for the cruise ta morrow Rae?"

"Actually, I plan to mysteriously disappear two hours before."

"Ya know, that really doesn't sound like a bad idea. Well...," he said yawning. "Only five more hours ta go."

Gee thanks for reminding me.

Quickly downing the rest of her tea, she moved to the couch, Beast Boy hanging on her coattails. He plopped down next to her, and comfortably stretched out.

"What are you doing?" She glared.

"Well I figured since we both can't sleep might as well talk." He smiled. "So why are you up?"

"I just am."

"That's not a reason. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I don't have nightmares."

"Whatever you say..." he twiddled his thumbs. "So, what was it about?"

"BEAST BOY!"

"Right, right uh no nightmare k got it ha ha." He smiled nervously.

"So uh you wanna hear about mine then?"

"Not really."

"Huh? you say somethin?"

Raven clenched her fists and Beast Boy shrugged. "I guess not, so anyway, I dreamt I finally got this awesome moped and then there were these girls chasing me."

 _Ugh._

"Well it was all going great until the girls turned into evil space tofu."

 _Uggggh._

"The stupid space tofu kept chasing me and when I thought I lost it, the moped turned into space tofu. I was cornered on every side and then Cyborg showed up and he was all like...eat meat. And I was like NO! Meat sucks I'm not eating that crap! And then he pulled out a piece of bacon and started beating the space tofu with it. And then..." He let out a long breath. "And then, the tofu got pissed that Cyborg kept smacking it, so it ate us both. Doesn't that dream kinda suck Raven?...Raven? Raven where you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Well thanks a lot," he pouted. What's the point of talking if your not even listening?"

"There isn't one."

"Well, fine be that way." He hiked his feet onto the couch yawning.

Raven looked at him and felt a yawn coming on too, but she didn't want to sleep. How could she when Lust was out and about wreaking havoc on her sanity.

"So wanna play a game?" Beast Boy asked, his eyebrows doing a little jig.

Raven's left eye twitched slightly and a pair of slithery black tentacles wiggled out from beneath her cloak.

"NOT THAT KIND OF GAME!" Beast Boy jumped back, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then what?" Raven growled.

Beast Boy got up and walked over to a small in-table off to one corner of the common room. "Where are they?" He searched. After finally pulling out a deck of cards he felt satisfied.

"B.S." he said proudly.

Yeah that's about what I think of this game.

"Alright you start it." Raven grumbled.

Beast Boy dealt the cards and they started the game.

-4 hours later-

"Four thr-e-ess." Beast Boy let his cards drop and his head fell back over the couch arm. Raven's legs were draped over the opposite side and she, laid face down, on Beast Boy's foot so that every time he wiggled his big toe he scratched the inside of her nose.

"Robin, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Cyborg chuckled as he and Robin stepped into the common room.

"Uh yeah Cy, but the thing is, I don't see why I'm seeing it." Robin said, raising an eyebrow. "Alright guys we gotta get out to the loading dock early so come on get up." He shook Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shifted, clinging all the more tightly to the couch cushion. "That's right ladies I'm all man and all Beast, which one of you hot chickies wants a date with me first?" Babbled Beast Boy in between lip puckers. Raven, who was also still asleep, kept batting her nose due to the big green toe inside it.

"Kinda cute huh Robin?"

"Yeah cute."

"Looks like BBs makin a play for Raven too and he's winning." An enormous smirk played on the metal man's face as he watched Robin do his best to hide his irritation.

ONE, Robin had already established that HE WAS NOT MAKING A PLAY FOR HER THE OTHER DAY! TWO, according to her diary, she was the one with the dirty fantasies! AND THREE, if he ever did, which he wouldn't because he valued his life and knew that Star would assassinate them both, there's NO FREAKING WAY Beast Boy would beat him.

"Shut up Cyborg," Robin grumbled and left it at that, continuing his attempt of waking Beast Boy and Raven.

"COME ON GUYS!" Robin groaned, shaking Beast Boy who was scrunching his face and whining.

"Nicole, why do you sound like my friend Robin?" Beast Boy opened his eyes, still slightly delirious.

"EEEaaaaPPP! Nicole, you even look just like Robin. You used to be so hot what the hell happened!"

Cyborg fell to the ground rolling with laughter. Robin's face flushed and he socked Beast Boy in the mouth finally startling him awake.

"Owww dude what the heck!"

Robin said nothing. The look of death was Beast Boy's only response.

Eventually, Raven had woken up from all the noise and when she had realized that she was sleeping on top of Beast Boy's foot, she concluded that Trigon had finally captured her and this was her punishment.

"Are you two going to get up, the cruise starts in an hour."

"No, actually I think I'd rather sleep." Raven kicked Beast Boy on the floor and buried her face in the cushion. He landed with a hard thud and threw eye daggers at her.

"Okay Raven, I guess if you want to stay here ALONE with Beast Boy for A WHOLE WEEK it's fine with me."

"I'll be ready in five minutes."

* * *

The sun beat down on the Titans heads oppressively, killing what little patience the grumpier members of the team had left. Raven slumped behind the group with her face hidden behind the hood of her cloak. From the looks of it she could have been planning an escape. Starfire, frolicked along in front of her looking like she might burst from happy pills.

"Oh look! It's soo beeeeautiful." She clapped excitedly.

The rest of the group nodded in awe upon seeing the Goliath like ship towering over them like they were ants at a picnic.

"Let all your troubles sail away, hmm. Nice but kinda cheesy" Beast Boy flicked the sweat from his brow as he read the side of the ship.

Each Titan stood quiet, holding their suitcase loaded with goods for the week. The feelings of the group teetered around dread, anxiety, and overjoyed. Obviously, the overjoyed one of the group was Starfire. Robin, on the other hand, was not looking forward to a whole week on a ship with a therapist. Sitting around and talking about 'feelings' was something chicks did, but he couldn't deny it would be good for the team.

A few more moments of silence passed while everyone lingered on in thought before Beast Boy decided to try and break up the monotony.

"Dudes, this is gonna be awesome! That things big enough to have like five pools, a bowling alley, a race track, and an all you can eat tofu buffet!" Beast Boy grinned, his child like enthusiasm beaming through. Truth be told, he wasn't all that happy about the therapy cruise when Robin first agreed to it, and still he wasn't too keen on the idea, but now that they were here he might as well try to enjoy himself. That was Beast Boy, forever the optimist.

"Yeah, cause that's what anyone with millions of dollars would put on a expensive cruise ship, a buffet that serves nothing but sponges." Raven retorted.

"My thoughts exactly." said a familiar stranger strolling out to the dock to meet them. The Titans noted his cheesy grin and immediately recognized him as the sales guy from the commercial. "A buffet that serves nothing but sponges is a fabulous idea, and that is why, my friends, I have made it a special feature of my ship. In fact, this entire cruise is especially personalized to your liking and it houses not just one, but TWO gourmet tofu buffets."

"Well would you imagine that." Cyborg shook his head.

Raven's jaw fell slack. Satisfied, Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid, gesturing both, "skip you" and "in your face" at the same time.

"Eh um" The salesman continued. "After you've had time to do a bit of exploring I think you'll find that the ship also houses a state of the art gym, mixed martial arts combat training facility, a race track, auto shop with all the latest car models, a deluxe mini mall with all the wildest and hottest fashions, a day spa, an aquarium, and a three story library complete with a poetry cafe and museum. Oh and by the way we do have a bowling alley and movie theater as well just in case you're wondering."

"SWEET!" Beast boy rubbed his hands together, but then paused. "Wait why the hecks a smelly old library on the ship, none of us care about-" he stopped noticing Raven's glare."Eh hehe, libraries are cool...I guess."

"Right then," the man continued. The loaders will take your bags while the chaperons escort you to your rooms.

The Titans smiled and the man moved aside allowing two attractive men to step in front of him. Raven blinked twice when she saw the chaperons.

They look somewhat familiar.

She thought for a moment, suddenly, realizing they both resembled the sexy titan of the sea, Aqualad. Both men were tall, with thick dark hair. One man had his hair slicked back with gel, while the other's hair was spiked with gel, similar to Robin's. Both men were dressed in the same uniform, black dress pants and vest, with a dark blue dress shirt underneath. The only real difference between the men, besides their hair, was that one had grey eyes while the other's eyes were misty blue.

Naturally, she found them both hot, but obviously she couldn't drool in public so she dawned a bored expression as the first Aqualad twin opened his mouth to greet the group of Titans.

"Hello, we will be your escorts for the duration of the cruise." The blue eyed aqua double smiled at the Titans, the women of the group in particular, showing all his pearly white straight teeth.

"Um hello, it is nice to do the meeting of you Mr. uh Mr..." Starfire babbled.

"Phil Mcrevis."

...

"Um okay, well it's VERY VERY nice to do the meeting of you Mr. Phil Mcrevis."

Robin's fist clenched as Starfire shook the guy's hand.

In the background Beast Boy and Cyborg made little whimpering sounds like a chihuahua on steroids.

Raven's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Shut up." She smacked them both over the head before shaking the other aqua double's hand.

He bounced his eyebrows at her before taking her hand. "Name's Jack Mehoff and it's very nice to meet you as well."

"BWAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

Raven turned and snarled at the green teen and metal man, but there was nothing she could do to shut them up. Giving up, she face palmed and when she looked up everyone could see the big red hand print on her forehead.

"So are you guys excited?"

"For what?" asked Raven. "Most people don't exactly jump at the thought of spending a whole week with a therapist."

"Well yeah, but then most people don't get invited to spend a week on Dave's ship and you guys practically have the whole thing to yourselves. Many other rich and famous individuals pay high prices to spend a few days on board, but Dave has always wanted to host a special cruise for the Titans."

That's a little strange. Robin thought.

"Why are we so special?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't know, but it doesn't really matter. Your here now. After this week your all going to feel like a million bucks." Jack smiled, stopping in front of a Rosewood door with a brass helm for a knob.

"This is your room sir." Phil nodded in Robin direction. Robin's jaw nearly dropped and he doesn't impress easily. Sitting across from his Kingside memory foam mattress was a fourty-two inch plasma screen HDTV with a sony HT-ST7 sound bar.

"Whoa." Cyborg gasped. Robin payed him no mind. He was too busy inspecting his black satin sheets. He quickly smoothed a hand over the bed making sure no one caught the slightly girly gesture.

"This is impressive."

"If you like this room, wait till you see the others. Are you ready to go yet?"

They all nodded, and followed the escorts down a small winding staircase.

"OOOOhhhh aaaaaaahh." Starfire poked and prodded a few hanging displays as they descended. She loved how shiny they were and that she could easily see her reflection in the stained glass.

"This is Raven's room." Jack slightly bowed his head in front of a marble doorway.

"Right under Robin." Cyborg ribbed her.

"It's nice." Raven muttered, ignoring Cyborg, but nice was an understatement. The room was spellbinding. The walls were painted royal blue and on one side of the room there was a black and white mural resembling what looked like a monasterie in Azarath where she grew up. Across from the painting sat a queen sized princess style bed with a canopy. The frame was steel with stars sculpted into the metal and her sheets were blue and black silk. The bed was placed right next to a door sized window that appeared to be about a foot thick. From the window she had the perfect view of tropical fish swimming by.

"Wow this is awesome, your room is even better than Robin's. I can't wait ta see mine!" Beast Boy beamed.

"Cyborg's room is the next closest. His room is right next to the buffet. We'll take you to see the other two rooms right after you have lunch." said Phil, motioning for them to follow him out into the hallway. They all huddled behind him passing a few gift shops on the way to Cyborg's place. When they got there they were surprised to see that his room was pretty much an exact replica of his room at the tower.

"Haha," Beast Boy chuckled. "Your room looks exactly the same."

Cyborg ignored him and grinned, surprised they'd gotten all the high tech gadgets and details perfect.

"Well not exactly Beast Boy." Phil placed a finger on top of a tiny red button beside the door.

Instantly, the room was converted. The new version had wood flooring, a soft white rug, a fireplace, a holographic sunset, numerous hot car photos, an over-sized HD plasma screen like Robins, a mini chocolate fountain, a stereo system built into one side of the walls, a Gamestation complete with yet to be released games, and a kingsized ,unpopable, waterbed with rose-petals. Cyborg's room is also the only room to come with it's own walk in shower and Jacuzzi bath tub. Basically hands down his room kicked everybody else's rooms butt.

Phil clapped his hands together and suddenly soft jazz started coming out of the stereo wall. "Dave figured your probably a hit with the ladies and thought your room needed a little you know just in case you have a visitor or two while you're here."

"No Freakin WAY!" Beast Boy's jaw dropped and Raven slid it back together. Cyborg, however, was too busy crying from tears of joy to rub his triumph in BB' face. He thrust his arms around the chocolate fountain.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

...

"Come on Cyborg we've spent twenty minutes starring at your stupid room can we just go eat now." Beast Boy pouted.

"Wait! one last look it's so beautiful," he wiped a tear from his eye as the rest of the Titans, and the two escorts, strained trying to pry him from the fountain.

* * *

"Do you have any mustard?"

"Mustard?"

Robin groaned. Why does Star always have to pull this crap in public.

"She really likes it. Can you just bring a few bottles for the table." He explained to the buffet chef.

"If you insist, sir." The chef shrugged, then went to retrieve a few bottles of mustard from the kitchen.

"So now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Help yourselves, You guys paid for everything already so feel free to get whatever you want." Phil smiled. Then he proceeded to the buffet to make his own plate.

"Dang Rae didn't know you had it in ya." Cyborg grinned and patted her on the back as they exited the dinning area. She'd eatin a plate full of Kalamari, a half a plate of California rolls, two portions of sauteed eggplant, and a grilled salmon fillet. Afterwards, she even had room for a small dish of caramel fried ice cream.

"Best tofu and sauteed eggplant I've ever had." Beast Boy let out a loud belch and grinned.

Robin and Starfire walked behind the other three Titans and seemed to be having their own small conversation. Well at least that's what Robin was trying to do. He kept saying something to Star about not drinking mustard in public places. And Starfire was doing her best to ignore him. After all, even though she wasn't good at holding grudges, she was still kind of annoyed at him for lying about her cooking. She sipped her mustard quietly as she walked beside Robin.

"Well we only have two more rooms to see. Starfire's room is next to the in door pool and Beast boy's room is near the aquarium, which would you like to see first?" asked Jack.

Beast Boy's ears perked up. "PLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAaaaase can we go to my room?"

Raven's eyebrows curled up beside each other and she grit her teeth. Jack took this into account and he motioned for the team to follow him toward the aquarium.

They walked out onto the deck in pairs of two. Robin was paired with Starfire, who was still pretending to ignore him, and Raven and Beast Boy walked side by side as well, each disregarding the others company.

"Woa you guys see that?" Cyborg suddenly blurted out as the team and the two escorts traveled through a sort of on deck tunnel. "That fish was bigger then the grass stain. It could of swallowed his bony butt whole."

"Man! since when is my butt bony? You should talk, yours is made of metal!"

"And?"

"And it's bonier then mine bolts for brains?" grinning Beast Boy bent over and pulled one side of his pants down, boxers and all, revealing one green cheek.

"I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST MOON ME YOU LITTLE GREEN TREE FROG!" Cyborg snarled

Beast Boy took off running down the tunnel laughing the whole way. The other Titans watched with amusement as Cyborg chased after him firing his lazer cannon, on low.

"Great, cause I really needed to see that." Raven grumbled turning away from the rest of her team. Her eyes set on the various tropical fish dancing through the aquarium and she watched them closely, more so out of boredom than interest. There was a small family of Angel fishes weaving gracefully in and out of some parrot feathers plants. Their delicate little bodies fluoresced in the water and Raven did think they were quiet stunning fish. Raven stared at the fish family a few more moments before averting her attention back toward her team. Unfortunately, she didn't turn away soon enough not to see one of the more feeble looking Angel fishes be devoured by a large shark.

He didn't have a chance. She shook her head.

When the Titans finished their tour, Jack and Phil left them to their own business. Tomorrow would be their first session, so they would need plenty of time to re-cooperate. Most of the Titans chose to retreat back to their rooms, but Robin was feeling restless.

The night was cold, but not too cold. Just cold enough so that he could see small puffs of his breath, as he strolled along the deck, bundled in a plush red blanket. He leaned over the balcony, stone faced.

Maybe I should just talk to her. She's usually pretty reasonable.

The right thing would be to confront her and apologize for reading the diary, but he couldn't. She'd assassinate him. Either way he had to give it back, but now wasn't a good time. She was already mad at him for forcing her to attend the cruise. If she found out he read her diary she'd tear him a new one.

While he was deep in thought another presence stepped onto the deck. Her foot steps clicked as she prodded barefoot over to a remote corner of the ship. She folded her legs on top of each other and straightened her back as she began to chant, the moon beams highlighting her pale cheeks.

She looks so innocent, but that diary isn't. His lips thinned as he turned his attention toward her.

Raven cracked open an eye, "Robin I can feel your eyes quit it," she snarled.

Quickly, he looked away.

Raven shut her eye again and continued in her monotone chant. Every now and then her voice would falter as an icy breeze hit her back. Deciding it was getting cold, Robin prepared to head inside, but before he did, he took one last look at the empath, then walked over and draped his blanket over her shoulders.

I'll deal with it later.


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Boy blinked, and rubbed the gunk out of his eyes, 7:00 am.

"Man what a dump." He grumbled, throwing his drool soaked pillow aside.

Once he was out of bed he began to sort through his junk yard, which at one time , yesterday, could have been referred to as a pent house suite. It looked as if a garbage truck had relieved itself on his carpet and loosed a mountainous, barf worthy, clothes troll. And that was just from two suitcases. The rest of his stuff was still packed.

Piled on top of the mounds of clothes were handfuls of candy wrappers and even what looked like an old pizza crust that accidentally got mixed in with his luggage. Anything was possible with Beast Boy because his packing style was shove whatever is lying around in a suitcase and hope he brought all the right stuff. So, taking that into consideration, he was lucky he didn't find a dead rat in his clothes.

He knew he could be a little neater, but why change a fool-proof plan, well mostly fool-proof. Sometimes it took a little work finding everything after the fact, and he might end up with pizza crusts and stale bubble gum instead of clean underwear or deodorant, but hey, no systems perfect.

With a look of determination, he tossed miscellaneous items haphazardly over his shoulder, looking for IT. IT, was his sock. Yes, just one sock, but not an average sock, a lucky sock, and he never washed it. Apparently laundry detergent has a bad habit of washing the good luck out of clothes, along with the smell, something Beast Boy couldn't afford to let happen, not when the team was spending a week with a shrink. They would need all the protection they could get.

"AAGGGHH! Where the heck is it. I know it's in here! Fake mustache... no, whoopee cushion... no, dog leash... What the heck we don't have a dog?" he shrugged, tossing the leash over his shoulder. "I can't believe I lost it," he sighed heavily. "Without that sock we are soooo screwed."

He thrust open the top drawer to his dresser. All he'd managed to get put away the other night was three pairs of boxers and a Snuggle-Me-Elmo he'd had since he was three; one of those corny items from his past he just couldn't force himself to get rid of. It reminded him of his parents and his childhood, so it stayed, always hidden, in his dresser, far faar away from Cyborg's view. Pushing the Elmo aside, Beast boy groaned, wishing he was more organized, even if just for a day so he could find his long-lost lucky sock.

It wasn't until he was just about ready to call it quits, when he spotted something green and dingy, peeking out from underneath one of the unopened suitcases.

"There you are dude." He grinned, showing his fang. It was perfectly undamaged, minus the holes that were already present. Yanking it out from underneath the suitcase, he set it in his pocket, for safe keeping.

"The weird thing is I totally don't remember packing this suitcase." He said, unzipping it.

"Let's see. White muscle shirt, white muscle shirt, black tank, black tank...stop light uniform. Yep that's what I thought. This is definitely Robin's suitcase not mine. Movers must have made a mistake. I'll just give it back later."

He began to zip the suitcase back up, but stopped.

Huh? Since when does Robin keep a diary, only chicks do that? He chuckled, snagging it out of the suitcase. He flipped back the cover and groaned, "Blank. Really dude? Figures." The one time he could have gotten something on Robin and it ended up a bust. Too bad.

"Hey cutie!"

"EEAAAAaaaaaap!" he shrieked, sending the diary sailing a good 4 feet in the air. When it hit the ground Beast Boy stood across from it staring, wide-eyed, as if any second wicked scary would pop out and eat his face.

Ah mannn! The creepy talking diary just had to get sent to my room. Picking up a hanger he inched toward the notebook shielding his eyes with his hand.

Alright, it's now or never dude. He inched toward the notebook taking baby steps. Closer just a little closer... almost ...there! He quickly flipped back the diary cover with the tip of the hanger. This time there was no talking or anything, so Beast Boy figured it was safe. He uncovered both eyes and gasped, nearly pissing himself.

PROPERTY OF RAVEN

You've gotta be freakin kidding me. His eye balls hung from his sockets like spaghetti noodles.

Well no wonder it talks!

Looking over his shoulder, he quickly, picked up the diary. He knew he was alone in his room, but knowing Raven, she was probably watching him through the walls or something.

Frowning at the diary, he thumbed through a few of the front pages, but it was all blank. That's when it hit him, suddenly like a bullet in the head, he had to get rid of this thing! If Raven caught him with it he'd be in deeeeep _ fill in the blank.

This is bad. This is really REALLY BAD!" He began hyperventilating, but stopped. Wait a second. He thought. It was in Robin's suitcase. That means... a devious smirk slowly crawled across his face, "Robin stole her diary, aka he's screwed not me. Well, that takes care of that." He said, stretching as he laid the diary back down in Robin's suitcase. Plopping down on his bed, he inwardly praised himself for quick problem solving. He was a genius, a brilliant green genius.

Contorting his body so that the notebook was in view, he dangled upside down, thinking how much he'd hate being in Robin's shoes when Raven found out he took her diary. His eyelids began to droop shut and he smiled to himself.

 _Dude, I'm so glad I'm not him._

* * *

"Why am I outside?" Raven peeked out from beneath her covers, staring out at the crisp waves lapping the sides of the ship. Her muscles felt tight and rigid and she stretched suddenly recognizing that she must have fallen asleep during meditation, which happened to her occasionally.

She shivered and clutched the plush blanket drapped over her head. It had to be around fifty degrees this morning, freezing. I can't believe I fell asleep outside. All the trouble my emotions are causing must be taking its toll. Ugh, and I feel like I have a headache too.

Lifting to her feet, Raven gripped her blanket tightly and hurried back toward her room, shivering the entire way. She wobbled a little as if her legs were egg noodles and her insides were doing the Macarena.

"I hate boats. "

The rocking sensation only worsened as she walked into the lobby until she felt she might puke. She doubled over for a moment, and then bolted for the nearest toilet.

Just as she burst into the restroom, Robin happened to pass by, holding a hefty stack of paperwork. He only saw a grey blur as she made her mad dash to the John. He could have even mistaken her for a ghost if it wasn't for the strange gagging noises heard echoing from the bathroom.

"Raven you alright in there?"

His only reply was loud splashing followed by flushing and more gagging.

"Sounds like you have things under control." He said, as he sifted through his paperwork, not bothering to look up. "I'll be in my room going over some case files."

He hurried off towards his room.

Alright, where's that diary. He slammed the door to his room and locked it. From the sounds of it she'll probably be in the bathroom for a while. Now might be my only chance to slip it back into her room unnoticed.

It wasn't until about 5 o clock this morning that Robin's gears started turning. What was he nuts. What person in their right mind would confront Raven about reading her diary. She was likely to castrate him. Although, he wasn't one to give up so easily. This was one battle he'd rather not fight. He just couldn't believe he'd even considered talking to her about it the other night. Yeah she was reasonable...at times, but not about everything. This was one of those subjects that didn't fall into that class and although Robin realized it would bother him leaving this problem festering, it would bother him more to piss Raven off and thus destroy the trust she had for him. He knew that one of the few reasons she stayed a Titan was that she felt like she could trust all of them, and trusting her leader was one of the most crucial parts of trusting her whole team. If she was angry at him what if she took it out on everyone? Anyway Robin looked at it he couldn't see any up side. That's when he decided to just return the damn thing and try to forget about it. That would be the responsible thing to do. The safe thing to do. There was just one problem. How was he going to return it if he couldn't find it?

It's got to be in here somewhere. He tore through both of his suitcases. He didn't have much left to unpack. Most of his belongings were already neatly tucked away in his drawers.

Is this all I brought? I could have sworn I brought at least one more suitcase. I packed extra undershirts, boxers, uniforms... and Raven's diary. I put her diary in that suitcase. Great, the movers must have mixed it up with someone else's luggage meaning it could be anywhere on this stupid ship.

"Well..." Robin let out a heavy sigh, sitting on the edge of his bed, "the good news is I have life insurance."

* * *

The pungent aroma of Mexican cuisine mingled with the fresh scent of the Ocean breeze wafted through the kitchen and onto the patio where Cyborg, Jack, Phil, and Starfire were sitting.

"Aw man! Somethin smellsss good!"

"Of course, this place has the best Mexican food I've ever tasted in my life." Jack beamed.

"Yeah and the band isn't bad either, up for some dancing?" Phil extended his hand and Cyborg looked at him sideways.

"Uh I know you aren't talking to me."

"Obviously." Phil sneered. "Miss Starfire, would YOU like to dance?"

"Ummm I would..." she glanced over at the salsa band next to the refreshment bar. The sun rays shone down on the dance floor as a few other cruise guests bounced and popped with the rhythm of the feisty beat. "I WOULD LOVE TO!"

She snatched Phil's hand and yanked him onto the dance floor. "Waaaahhhh!"

"Hey wait for me!" Jack bolted out of his seat laughing.

Both Jack and Phil floated effortlessly with the music, tapping, and swaying with perfect timing. Caught sandwiched between the two, Starfire was not quite hitting the steps, but she did her best to watch the fancy foot work of her companions.

"How's everyone doing on this fine afternoon?" A short man dressed in a loose-fitting red dress shirt and black slacks stepped to the stage mic.

"We're about to turn things up a notch with this new sexy little number I cowrote. Ladies find a dance partner and let's turn the heat up!"

The percussionist tapped the bass lightly a few times before erupting into a flamboyant burst causing the cruise guests to cheer and pick up the tempo. With each sizzling staccato note Jack and Phil responded with a flavorful dynamic of twists and turns and poor Starfire squirmed uncomfortably, becoming entangled in the mix.

"Please, I am unfamiliar with this custom of strange rubbing." she said, as Jack and Phil began to grind against her.

"It's part of dancing just go with it." said Jack.

"Oh uh well if you are sure." said Star, easily convinced. She began rubbing herself up against the other dancing cruise guest causing a myriad of strange stares.

Cyborg looked on with amusement. "Oh Star." he chuckled shaking his head. He quickly turned his attention to the menu deciding he'd better order now.

"Man, it all looks so good what do I want? Yo waiter!" He snapped his fingers not bothering to look up from his menu. "I think I'll take the Carne Asada, Chile Relleno, a bowl of spicy Menudo, Chilaquiles, 3 tamales, Sopapillas for dessert, and oh can we get some chips and salsa for the table?"

"You want me to bring the fridge too or no?"

"Excuse me are you here to take my order or talk traaa- aaah - aah"

Cyborg's jaw immediately dropped as he turned toward his server. What his eyes had stumbled upon had to be the most attractive woman who had ever walked the face of the planet. With thick auburn curls flowing down her back and bright red lipstick she was a stunner, but a petite little thing. She was only about five foot three, but her small frame was home to many voluptuous curves sharper than a street corner. She folded her arms and stared impatiently at Cyborg.

"Is that all?"

"Umm hold on a sec. Star are you eating anything?" He shouted.

Seeing the impatient waitress at the table she quickly returned to her seat and picked up a menu biting her lip.

"Ummm. I will take a bowl of the mustard and the a...Tacos de Lengua".

Surprised, the waitress took a step back.

"You sure about that Chica? You know that means beef tongue tacos right?"

Star's eyes lit up. "Really delightful! That sounds exactly like the Gloshnushar I used to eat at the Blockclavnar back on Tamaran".

"I guess that means yes." The waitress smiled and intentionally brushed shoulders with Cyborg as she grabbed the menus off the table. "Oh and just so you know I'm Catherina your server for the day." She said, heading off to the kitchen.

"Well check her out." Cyborg mumbled watching the spicy little waitress as she sauntered away.

"I was unaware that she is available for the purchasing. Why is it that you want to buy her?"

"Uh no Star ya see... uh..." he sighed. "Never mind."

 **EEEEeeRRRReeeeRRRRRR**

 **Titans to the deck**

 **EEEEeeRRReeeeRRRR**

 **Calling all Titans to the deck**

Dave's voice echoed through the loud-speaker overhead. As soon as he gave the word, the Titans came bustling in like horses at a race track.

"What is it? What's the emergency?" Robin asked, standing in his signature pose ready to signal the attack.

"Aha ha ha, Robin you are hilARIOUS! There is no emergency."

"There isn't" Robin growled.

"No Rob, can I call you Rob? I like that name don't you..."

"Uh no actually I-."

Dave ignored Robin and continued. "That was the signal for the start of your first group therapy session! Wouldn't want the team to miss their first big day. Aaannnd, Just so you know it cost an extra hundred bucks for every canceled OR LAAATE session." His grin became even wider.

"Thanks for telling us." Robin smiled, his teeth grit tight as if they'd shatter.

"Aww come on we didn't even get to eat yet!" Cyborg groaned.

"No problem Robin." Dave kept smiling, resembling a Ken doll. Folding his hands he stood in silence until an elderly woman appeared on deck. Her hair was long and scraggly with platinum strands highlighting the grey ones and she was wearing an orange wrap with a Hawaiian flower pattern. She herself looked orange, probably from too many spray on tans. Stopping in front of the Titans, she grinned.

"Oh what a charming group Dave! You were right about them in every way."

"Thank you Lizzy." He puckered his lips and they exchanged a fake side kiss that stereotypical rich people occasionally do. All of the Titans raised an eyebrow simultaneously, even Starfire.

"Titans I would like you to meet Lizzy. She will be your group therapist for the duration of the cruise."

Robin smiled unconfidentally before extending his hand to greet the orange woman.

"The Titans are very plea-."

"Shhh shhh shhh you speak too much hun'. Do you always speak for your team like that?"

"Well no I-."

Lizzy hushed him again, this time putting a finger to his lips. She moved her face close to his until he could smell her slightly musty breath, with a hint of pepper mint.

"Let the rest of the team speak for themselves. You'll have your turn soon enough tiger. A handsome young fox like yourself doesn't need to move his pretty little lips all the time."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were close enough to overhear the old woman's speech and burst out laughing.

"Uh oh bird boy I think she likes you." Cyborg teased.

Robin groaned. Maybe it wasn't too late to cancel the sessions. With a therapist like this one he might need Post traumatic stress counseling.

Lizzy turned her attention to Cyborg and Beast Boy who were still enjoying Robin's humiliation.

"You two are just bullies without a doubt."

"Huh?"

"Bullies! Must I repeat myself."

"I'm no bully!" Beast Boy retorted. "How does a green kid with pointy ears-"

"Don't forget fangs." Raven added.

"And fang- HEY!" he shot Raven a vicious glare. "Basically lady, I couldn't be a bully if I tried."

"Oh hun' but that's how bullies start. You have low self-esteem don't you?"

"I DON'T HAVE LOW SELF ESTEEM!" Beast Boy's squeaked.

"It's okay sweetheart. You can tell me all about being green later. I know it must be hard."

Cyborg was now rolling with laughter nearly having an epileptic fit, while both Beast Boy and Robin looked like they wanted to kick Lizzy in the throat. Guys didn't hit women, especially when those guys were superheros, but man was this old bat pushin it.

Seeing Cyborg's jovial mockery, Lizzy felt it rude to leave him out. She gave him her utmost attention and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry Cyborg I've got some advice for you tooOO." She said shaking her bony little finger at him.

NoOO, I really hope you dooON'T.

Cyborg gulped as the old woman approached him.

"How old are you son? "

"Uh 20 ma'am."

"Really? you're that old and you still haven't found yourself a woman? Are you still a virgin? It must be hard makin it with no equip-." Lizzy covered her mouth.

"I apologize love, we'll talk about it later. " She kissed her hand and planted it on Cy's cheek and he looked as if he'd been hit with a baseball bat. The other Titans dared not speak or poke fun at him.

The last to receive Lizzy's criticism were the two women of the group. Starfire was told that she was too conceited and needed to stop being so attention seeking. Starfire was somewhat confused by this, but she nodded and agreed to do her best to be more of what us humans call "meek".

Lizzy approached Raven more cautiously then she did the others. There would be much work to do with her. She was by far the worst of the Titan's. Lizzy had learned all about each of the Titan's short comings from the profiles that Dave sent he was such a fan of theirs and knew so much about them. Raven, however, was a truly disheartening case. The poor dear. To have never know love or be able to fully embrace her emotions. All the things she must have pent-up. Lizzy would take it upon herself to do her best to free this poor darling from her emotional bondage.

When Raven saw Lizzy approach her she did her best to give her a blank stare as if she didn't care what she said. She wasn't in the best of moods to go head to head with this woman and was still feeling slightly motion sick.

"You're out of luck, I don't get embarrassed like the others." She grumbled.

"Oh darling, I would never try to embarrass you. You're such a temperamental creature. You're hording all your emotions like some caged animal. I will free you from your prison. I guarantee you, this will be the best trip of your entire, sad little life."

Raven did her best not to execute the women with her eyes.

"Well then," Lizzy turned to face her audience. "Let's get started now shall we. The first thing I'm going to do is divide you into partners. How shall I do this hmm... I know. Cyborg and Starfire, and Raven and...and Robin.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shrieked. " I OBJECT YOU HEAR ME I OBJECT! THIS IS THE MOST CRASBORGNOVOGING SHIZMOLCING GRABBORNACKING MUCKROCKER!"

"Easy easy dear a young lady such as yourself has no need for such language. This is just for today. "

"Hmph!" Star folded her arms and turned her head away from Raven and Robin in disapproval.

"Wait a second lady there's only five of us who's my partner supposed to be?" Beast Boy asked and Lizzy smiled back at him. "You're looking at her."

Great. Beast Boy inwardly groaned.

Lizzy proceeded to take the Titans to her office for their first session of which Raven was certainly not happy about. First of all, the woman's office was below the ship so it was rather dark even during the day. They had to travel down several flights of stairs and into a leaky hallway to get there and only a few bulbs hung from the ceiling. When Raven stepped into Lizzy's office, the first thing she noticed was that it smelled of strong mildew to the point where she felt spores where growing in her nostrils. True, it wasn't the place she envisioned in her nightmare, but it wasn't exactly pleasing to the eyes either. Inside Lizzy's office she had many child's play things. A rockem sock em Robot set, Leggos, DvDs, Blocks, Puzzles, and coloring books. She also had a Gamestation, but all these things appeared to be worn out. Lizzy began to pull seats into a not quite circle, she joined the seats of the partnered individuals, and urged everyone to find their spot.

"This is really your office?" asked Raven.

"Oh hun' it's just a temporary one. My actual office is still being built. I wasn't around when Dave started his business. Originally, it was only a typical cruise ship, but then Dave, out of the goodness of his heart and concern for people, decided to offer therapy sessions to his guests. What a good man, unlike my wretch of an ex husband... ooops, I mean let's get started now shall we.

She placed her hands in her lap and smiled. "While you are here we will do a few exercises to see how well you understand each other. "

"Sounds simple enough." Robin nodded.

"Well good, looks like we have our first volunteer. Robin you will start."

"What? I wasn't volunteering."

"It's too late hun' time is ticking and you were the first to speak."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Robin, I want you to imitate your partner Raven, show us what she's really like?"

"Ha no problem." He walked over and grabbed a thick book off one of Lizzy's shelves. Folding his legs Indian style in his chair he began to read.

Five minutes passed...then ten...then fifteen.

"Okay this is boring can you just do something already!" Beast Boy shouted.

Silently Robin got up, closed his book, and walked over to Beast Boy scowling. Suddenly back handing him across the cheek. Without saying a word he returned to his seat and continued to read.

"What the hell Robin?"

"Beast Boy shut up I'm not Robin I'm Raven."

Thinking for a moment Beast Boy scratched his chin. "Oh." He sat back down and a tiny smirk appeared on the real Raven's lips.

"Good, good Robin. You've completely highlighted Raven's aloofness and showed us her inner rage issues. Simply fantastic. "

"But I didn't! Raven, I didn't- I mean I-"

"It doesn't matter." Responded Raven.

"Raven now's your chance to retaliate. Show us how you really see Robin."

This should be good. Robin thought, folding his arms and smirking.

"Common Rae." cheered Cyborg.

"I'll pass."

"You can't pass darling."

"I can and I will."

"Failure to comply is the same as a canceled session and I'll just have to add it on to your bill."

"Come on Raven just do it, it's not that big of a deal."said Robin.

"Yeah Rae you can do it." said Beast Boy

"Fine." she let out a deep sigh. "SLADE!" she screamed falling to the floor. "Quit hiding, I know you're here why don't you come out like the coward you are!" She shouted hysterically, punching herself in the gut and wreathing in exaggerated pain!"

"SLADE!" She continued to scream, throwing herself into walls, and banging her head against the sofa.

"ALRIGHT WE GET IT!" Robin pouted.

"Ha ha she got you Wonder Boy," Cyborg joked.

"Oh glorious, what a wonderful Robin impression Raven!" said Star.

"Star not you too."

"Hmph!" She replied, turning her back to him.

After Cyborg and Starfire switched roles,Lizzy traded places with Beast Boy, making him seem a lot more mindless than he really was. She did a terrible impression actually, even Raven didn't find it amusing. When they had finished the first excercise Lizzy had looked at her watch noting that it was 6pm already.

"Alright, now let's put a twist on the game. I want you each to put on one of these." She reached behind her, into her desk, pulling out five glowing helmets."

"What are they?"asked Beast Boy.

"You'll see, just slip them over your head like so." She said demonstrating.

Following her lead, each of the Titans proceeded to put on the strange head-gear.

"Now Starfire would you be so kind as to tell everyone what you think is most agitating about Cyborg?"

"I am not sure I know what it is you mean."

"What don't you like about him."

"But he is my friend and I like everything about him."

"Aw Star I like you to." he said grinning at her.

"Oh reaally?" asked Lizzy

"Yes." said Star.

Lizzy reached under her sleeve and pressed a tiny white button. Suddenly Star's eyes glazed over and her back became perfectly erect.

"I do not like how Cyborg eats all of my mustard with his dogs of hot, or how he shouts the booyah first thing in the morning, or when he hogs the changer of channels, it is the most annoying."

Lizzy placed her hand on the white button again and Star was back to normal.

"Jeeze Star is there anything you do like about me?"

"Eaaap, what is it that I said?" She covered her mouth quickly.

"So these things are like a truth serum." said Robin."I'm not sure if I want to go along with this."

"What's a matter Robin got something to hide?" Beast Boy interjected.

"No, I just don't appreciate the invasion of privacy." he replied calmly.

"Is that how you really feel Robin? Do you feel like the other members of the team invade your privacy?"

"I never said that!"

Lizzy tapped her little button again and smiled.

"No wait!" Robin shouted, but immediately he turned into a zombie like Starfire.

"They invade it all the time. Beast Boy's always knocking on my door when I'm going over case files, Cyborg likes to eaves drop on my phone conversations, Star's always following me around poking and hugging me, and just the other night I caught Raven spying on me when I was working out in my boxers!"

Lizzy deactivated the button and Robin became normal once again.

"Robin you do not wish to be hugged or poked by me?" asked Starfire, sniffling.

"Aww Star come on it's not like that it's just I well uh sometimes your hugs well they kind of hurt." He slumped in his seat feeling fully exposed.

"I've had enough." Raven snapped. "Your not counseling us your making things worse!"

"Oh dear you've got it all wrong. I'm just helping you all learn to express yourselves more effectively and soon you won't become angered when you hear the truth from your friends. But you're right, we are way past time and I think you've had a long enough session."

"Finally!" Beast Boy went to remove his head gear, but it was stuck in place. "Hey what gives? This thing won't come off."

"I know. You will have to wear them for the rest of the evening and I've set them to automatic function, which means that when any of you lie about something you'll be forced to tell the truth."

"No way." Raven responded.

"Yes way, and they aren't set to fall off until midnight tonight. Good luck and see you next time everyone."

Lizzy received a series of scowls as everyone exited her office at which she smiled and waved.

 _I don't think I can stomach a week of this._ Raven thought.

* * *

Out smarting the system, Raven decided to spend the rest of the day in her room. She would emerge at twelve when it was time for the device to fall off. Robin had devised the same plan except he intended to go out for dinner. Cyborg and Beast Boy took it as an opportunity to bank on each other's secrets and Star joined the two finding the reactions of each rather amusing.

By the time midnight had rolled around, Raven emerged from her hiding spot and wandered onto the deck. It just so happened that she was perfectly alone this time.

She couldn't decide if it was the sudden shock of cold air or the smell of Sea water churning her stomach, but she was sure she didn't feel quiet herself. Stumbling over to the balcony, she groaned, her guts gurgling like a washing machine. She endured several dry heaves before thick chunks began to pour out of her mouth.

 _This can't be motion sickness doing this to me._


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

The world was this topsy turvy collide-scope in which everything became a hazy wonderland. One minute the stoic empath had found herself doubled over chucking up yesterday's breakfast, lunch, and dinner and then, nothing. That was it. Now it felt as if she were treading upon clouds instead of solid ground. Or that she might spontaneously float into the sky without the slightest inclination.

She had become a solo wanderer at graveyard hours. Her eyes remained fully open, but in attentive. Bumbling and fumbling like a drunken fool, the clueless zombie, had stumbled out of her room and into the ship's lobby, occasionally colliding with a chair or two, no harm done. Her feet continued to usher her forward leaving her brain and coordination far behind. Coming within inches of a Samurai sword on hanging display, she stumbled sideways, smashing dead smack into a hardwood kitchen door instead.

And, as if the door had done her a horrible injustice, she proceeded to blast the thing into next week, her finger tips sizzling with mystical energy. She lifted her hand toward the door, but instead of issuing a fatal blow, she toppled through it, afterwards, springing to her feet. Dancing clumsily around the kitchen island, she initiated a handshake with the fridge handle, as she retrieved a bottle of ranch dressing. Next, she headed to the pantry, shifting through its contents until her fingers curled around a box of cinnamon sugar frosted corn flakes.

With both goodies in hand she began making herself a bowl of cereal, minus the bowl. She scattered the crunchy flakes across the counter surface, making the first layer, then several globs of ranch dressing followed, and finally another layer of corn flakes to do the trick. Of course no spoon was necessary for this tasty treat. Instead, she would take a mouth first dive into her flavorful creation. This left her with a forehead slathered in corn flakes and ranch, which began to slowly drip down to her nose, and onto her chin. Seeming not to mind, the creative wanderer, exited the kitchen leaving her mess behind, arriving outside, just in front of the tunnel leading her through the aquarium.

She traveled through it effortlessly, being that there wasn't much to bump into. Her hands felt along the glass walls of the aquarium, acting as her guide, as she moved along. Though most of the fish seemed unbothered by the strange specimen tapping on their glass, some of them swam away frantically hiding behind shrubs and brush which seemed to be their only protection against the odd-looking girl.

When her fingers finally met the edge of the glass, she grabbed at the air frantically searching for something to hold her up, then her hands landed on a silver door knob. She hung from the knob as the door swung open and landed square on her back. Being that reason and logic seemed absent from her mind at the moment, she crawled through the open door, which had been carefully labeled with a little white stick-man on the front.

It was in this odd facility that she began to strip. First, she ditched the cloak. Tugging at it until it easily ripped off her neck. Next, she popped off her boots, kicking them across the cold tile. One ricocheted of the wall and landed in the sink, and the other had become lodged in one of the urinals. Finally, she began to work herself out of her leotard. This was a bit more tricky. At first she had tried tugging at it as she had done with her cloak but after several futile attempts to rid herself of the restrictive garment she had become irritated. Growling she tugged harder and harder until finally she was able to just walk out of her leotard. Apparently, she had become so frustrated, the energy from her powers had turned her intangible for a moment.

Kicking her leotard aside, she walked into one of the individual stalls and drew a curtain as if she knew exactly what she was doing. Adjusting the shower knob to scorching, she pulled the handle, cringing as the scalding water came into contact with her scalp.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

* * *

Beast Boy came out of his room yawning with a shower towel draped over his shoulder. It was way too early for him, but due to last nights frenzy he hadn't been able to sleep well anyway and so he figured he'd might as well stay awake.

I kinda wonder how Raven's doing this morning. I should probably go check on her after I'm done showering. She was in pretty bad shape when I found her last night.

He drug his feet lazily to the nearest bathroom. Unlike Cyborg's room, his didn't come with its own personal bathroom, so he had to use the public one next to the aquarium when ever he felt the urge. Lame? Yes, but not the worst thing in the world. Hardly anyone used it so most of the time it seemed like his own anyway.

He approached the door ready to turn the knob, but hesitated because of the loud shrieking coming from inside.

That sounds like a girl's voice... Wait a second that is a girl. What's a girl doing in the guy's bathroom?

"DAMN IT!" The girl screamed.

"Wait a second, that's no girl, that's Raven!" Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he barged through the door.

"Rae are you alright!" he shouted, dropping his towel and running for the stall where he heard her screeching painfully. Without thinking he reached for the shower curtain threatening to pull it off.

"NO DON'T!" She squealed, reaching for the curtain at the same time. Consequently, she yanked Beast Boy along with the curtain and the two toppled backward into the shower stall, the hot water drenching them both.

"YAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" They screamed, fighting to turn off the water.

Beast Boy was the first to grab the knob, but instead of shutting it off he accidentally switched it to cold. Growling, Raven swatted his hand away shutting the water off. She was thoroughly soaked and thoroughly pissed.

"BEAST BOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"ME? This is the guy's bathroom what the hell are YOU doing in here?"

Now normally, Raven would have replied with some rude quip, but clearly she was in the wrong this time so, she found herself speechless. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth as she tried to talk her way around the situation.

"I don't know." She replied icily. " Just move so I can get my clothes."

"Huh?" Beast Boy froze, suddenly stunned. Her clothes? She's not wearing clothes?

Pushing, a stiff Beast Boy aside, Raven grabbed the rest of the shower curtain and wrapped it around her body. Then, she proceeded, around the men's bathroom collecting her various clothing items.

When she had finished changing, she exited the bathroom, but not without issuing the green teen a severe warning. Informing him that if he ever spoke of this to anyone she would be ordering an elastrator band to neuter him with.

"My life is becoming a nightmare! I don't know how long I can go on dealing with this headache." Raven said, as she hurried back to her room to get a fresh change of clothes and take a real shower.

For some reason, she smelled of corn flakes and ranch dressing, making this the most bizarre morning. First she woke up being scorched by hot water in the men's bathroom, then Beast Boy shows up. He should have just minded his own business. He could be so nosy sometimes.

When she had finally reached the normalcy of her own room she quickly grabbed a fresh leotard and cloak, along with clean underwear, and was on her way to the shower, when she heard a small voice calling her name.

"Sounds kind of like Knowledge." She said.

The grey doppelgänger waved and shouted at her from inside the mystical mirror that encased her.

"Raven! Raven!"

"Knowledge what is it?"

"It's Lust. As it seems, the diary isn't as far away as we perceived it to be. It's actually on the ship. We just can't pinpoint the exact location."

"How do you know?"

"Lust must have revealed herself to whoever has it. We were able to sense her using the crystal orb, but she disappeared just as quickly as she appeared."

Great. Raven thought. Now all I have to do is search the ENTIRE ship.

"And Raven..."

"What?"

"You might want to hurry. The disruption Lust is causing is worse than wisdom or I had thought it would be. It's the reason you have been so sick and why you've started sleep walking.

Sleepwalking? So, that explains the ranch and corn flake smell, and the urinals.

"Thanks Knowledge." Raven said, picking up her things and hurrying off to the public bathroom. First a quick shower, then she was on a mission to find that diary. No one was going to stop her.

* * *

"What do you mean you have no idea what suitcase I'm talking about." Robin complained, forking his hand through his gelled spikes for the third time.

"It's just what I said my partner Tony and I move all the bags, that's what we do, we move 'em. We didn't see that suitcase of yours. Maybe you left it at home. You ever consider that little man?" said a chubby mover, scratching his beard as he peered down at Robin from the window to his office.

"LITTLE MAN." Robin snapped, threatening the man with his eyes.

The mover shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, then grabbed a clipboard with a thick stack of forms, handing it out the window to Robin.

"Sure, sure we'll look for the bag. That's what we do. Just fill out the forms and if we see it we'll try to get your stuff to you in 10-14 days tops.

"I won't be here in 10-14 days, I need it now. I have important business to take care of and I can't get it done without that suitcase."

"Okay, okay, tell you what, you make with the forms and I'll try to get the bag to you before you leave. How's that sound?"

Robin's lips shriveled up like a prune and his eyebrows bumped together.

"Whatever." He grumbled, snatching the clipboard.

* * *

"I can't believe how mad Rae was. It's not like any of it was my fault. I should have just minded my own business. Every time I try to do something to help her it always pisses her off!"

Beast Boy sat alone in his room beating himself up while indulging in a lengthy game of Smash Bros. boxing on game station. Blood and guts sailed everywhere as he beat the snot out of his computer opponent. However, Beast Boy, was not taking any pleasure in winning like he normally did. Video games couldn't take his mind off how unfair Raven was.

Last night he was just going to the kitchen to get a bottle of juice and a sandwich when he found her outside, puking her guts out. His heart nearly skipped a beat. She could barely walk on her own so he had escorted her back to her room and wiped the puke from her face and also helped her brush her teeth before laying her in her bed. After that he had went back outside to clean up the rest of the vomit. When the mess was finally clean he went to the kitchen and got her some water, then, continued to spend another couple of hours with her making sure she would be alright alone, but even after all that, he would never receive his due benevolence.

"What is it with her! It's like I can't do anything right. If I was Cyborg or Robin she wouldn't treat me like dirt all the time." He growled, dealing the final blow to the computer opponent. His character did a little victory dance while the other character lay motionless in the center of the ring, little birds circling his head.

"I just wish she appreciated me more."

"She appreciates you a lot more than you know."

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned to see who was speaking, but there was no one there, just piles of clothes, a few candy wrappers, and a half full glass of chocolate soy milk.

"Okaay?" he said, rising out of his bean bag chair, and wiping the chocolate mustache from his lip.

"Over here cutie." The voice playfully called him. He was sure it sounded like a girl's voice...at least he hoped so. And it was also a bit muffled as if she was locked in a dresser or something. Moving his clothes and a few suitcases out of the way, he could hear her voice getting closer, until finally he came across Robin's suitcase.

"Come on baby get me out of this smelly old thing."

Baby? Beast Boy scratched his head. He was definitely not prepared for that one, but he didn't let that stop him from opening the suitcase. The voice had said something about Raven appreciating him, and this is what he was curious about.

He carefully unzipped the suitcase and Raven's diary came flying out at his face.

"Your my hero. I thought I would be stuck in that thing forever." said Lust, her shapely figure sticking out of the page as if Beast Boy was wearing 3D glasses. She blew him a couple of violet coated kisses that fluttered their way out of the diary and clung to his lips.

"Raven?"

"You could say that, but I prefer to go by Lust."

"Oh wait I get it." said Beast Boy, smacking his forehead. "Your one of Raven's emotion clone thingys."

Lust rolled her eyes playfully, then puckered her lips. "Your so cute when you try to think."

"Um, thanks, I think..." said Beast Boy, scratching his head. He was still stuck on figuring out how Lust was able to get herself inside of a diary, but then he had to remind himself that this was one of Raven's emotions he was dealing with, and with Raven he never knew what he was going to get.

"So Lust was it?"

"Yes," she purred.

"What's it you were saying about Raven and how she appreciates me?"

"Oh," she said, chuckling devilishly "We'll I'll just have to show you. Don't be shy baby just grab my hand and I can pull you inside."

"Uh I don't know..."

"Oh come on," she pouted. "I won't bite."

Beast Boy clasped her hand apprehensively, and to his delight, it was warm and soft despite it's grey exterior. Just like Rae's.

* * *

A thick cloud appeared over Cyborg who was seated on a bench outside the Mexican Restaurant from the other day. Shifting uncomfortably he murmured to himself. Why was it so difficult to say three little words? He knew what he really wanted and all the words in between were just a waste.

"Hey, I noticed you noticing me the other day and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out?"

No too cocky.

"I uh think your pretty, can I please take you out?"

Too wimpy.

"What's your number?" He said, feeling it out. After all, it was what he wanted to say, but it would be so awkward saying it to a complete stranger. At least with the other women he'd dated he'd known them first.

"632-334-7943 you got it down or do you need paper?"

Shocked, Cyborg turned to see a saucy little waitress standing behind the gated entrance. He would of spoken, but he fell dumbstruck watching the sun beams dancing across her face as she scribbled something onto a tiny piece of paper. Calling him over with her finger, she handed it to him.

"Here, I get off tomorrow around six, don't be late."

* * *

"So you're saying this is what Raven really thinks about me?"

Lust nodded, smirking.

"Wow..." Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his head and blushing. "I guess... I just never knew how she felt."

His eyes glazed an onslaught of scandal pouring out of the previously blank pages. This told it all. Every private and personal detail she kept buried away. Her musings knew him intimately in ways none could describe outside of experience. No his name was never mentioned, but his smile had graced her pages. Besides, who else had been as dedicated to Raven as Beast Boy?

He comforted her in times of despair, he sought to protect her, he let her know that she belonged, and was loved. Most days he just wanted to hear her laugh or see her smile. How could he have missed her desire for the same things from him?

Her words taunted him. Physically, she expressed an insatiable appetite for his body,so much so that she became stimulated by a mere fantasy or dream. It was tempting to let her play with his imagination, but still he had his doubts. Her words were a complexity of mixed feelings. Passion and desire were accompanied by sorrow and rage showing her fight to resist the tangled web of Lust, but the hunger in Beast Boy's eyes told Lust that she'd caught him.

"Must I say more?" Lust whispered seductively.

"No." replied Beast Boy, turning his back to her.

This was wrong, intruding into Raven's personal thoughts. Though he craved the information she was hiding, he couldn't feel right about himself just taking it from her. It was beyond wrong. It was cruel.

"Lust I just want to go back to my room."

"What's a matter? Is it something I did or said? Am I ugly to you?" Lust frowned.

"No, you could never be ugly to me you look just like her." He smiled.

"Oh," said Lust, the corners of her mouth perking up again. "So now that you know are you prepared to give her what she wants? "

Beast Boy turned toward Lust with a confused look on his face. "but..."

"But WHAT?" Lust snarled.

"But I'm just not sure if it's really me that she wants." He slumped.

What was he saying. The alarms went off in his mind the moment his eyes landed on the first page. It was him. It had to be him...or maybe he just wanted it to be.

"Can I just go back now?"

"Fine." Lust pouted, feeling defeated. She grabbed his hand and flung him out of the diary as if he were a rubber band. Then she slammed the cover shut, but not before yelling, "MEN SUCK!"

Beast Boy landed back in his room with a hard thud and surprise, surprise, Robin was there to greet him.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

"Sup Robin?"

"Sup."

"Uh...dude is there a reason you're here or something?"

"Yeah, mind telling me why you went through my suitcase?"

"Your suitcase?" Beast Boy glanced behind him. "OOOh eh he he...that suitcase. It's yours? I just uh, and it just um, I was wondering who it belonged to."

"Sure." Robin grumbled pushing past Beast Boy. That's when he noticed it. His head immediately snapped back around in Beast Boy's direction. "Read anything interesting lately?"

Beast Boy shifted, chuckling. "Who me? Psssh no, dude, you know I don't read haha that's funny man you'r-"

"What did you read?"

"I told you nothing. Why, you got something to hide?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"No."

"Then why do you sound so worried?"

"Just tell me you didn't read that stupid diary or did you?"

"Robin you keep a diary?" Beast Boy put a hand over his mouth, gasping in mock surprise. "Dude I'm seriously disappointed in you only chicks do that."

"Shut up Beast Boy you know it's not mine!"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't read it. For all I know it could be Dracula's."

"Close enough." Robin grumbled, but not low enough that Beast Boy couldn't over hear. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"Okaay, fine, yeah I know it's Raven's. But what I wanna know is what you're doing with it? You know she's going to kill you when she finds out right?"

Ignoring him, Robin grabbed the diary off the ground and shoved it into his suitcase, zippering it shut.

"Beast Boy can you please just shut up."

"So now what? Beast Boy asked, grinning from ear to ear. Robin was going to need not only therapy, but medication and therapy after Raven was through with him and he planned on front row seats to death match.

Without saying a word Robin hoisted up his suitcase and prepared to head out when Beast Boy said, "You can't sneak it back into her room if that's your plan. She's in there. I know because that's where she always goes after I piss her off and I just pissed her off a few hours ago."

"And you know for sure she's still in there?" Robin snarled.

"Well..."

"Well what!"

"Well, I don't really know, but I do know that it usually takes her a couple of hours to get over whatever I did, so she spends her time in there meditating, and hell, probably throwing darts at a Beast Boy dart board.

Robin stifled a chuckle. "Alright, tell me then, how would you sneak it back into her room?"

Snorting and folding his arms, he replied, "Robin, Robin, Robin. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be giving you advice."

"Can you just tell me how to get the damn thing back in her room without her finding out?"

Seeing the impatience in Robin's eyes Beast Boy laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah sure dude, no problem, but first can you at least tell me why you have it in the first place?"

"I just do."

"That's not a real reason."

"BEAST BOY!"

"Fine! Fine! Look, I'll help you. It'll be easier for me since I can change into animals, plus, if you do it she'll be able to tell you were in there.

"And why wouldn't she be able to tell if you were in there?"

"Practice."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin agreed, but then asked, "Wait a second, what's your price?"

"Robin," Beast Boy smiled, "Seeing you sweat is payment enough."

* * *

A wrinkly slab of beef jerky laid out on a lawn chair soaking in the afternoon sun. She was an awfully liberal hunk of dried meat roasting in an orange tankini. She sighed, flipping onto her back and smoothing her silver strands against her pruney shoulders.

This job, she loved it. What about it could she not love? Spending a whole week as the Titans personal therapist finding out all their juicy secrets. It was a slice of red velvet served on a gold platter. They received so much public praise and were the talk of every tabloid, but she had to get her hands on them herself. The only problem was that there was no REAL danger around, a shame, really. Things would be so much more interesting if she ruffled their feathers a bit.

Flipping over onto one side, she sighed pleasurably, causing a couple of male guests who were chatting out by the pool, to grimace and steer themselves in the opposite direction.

A fabulous idea sprouted in her head, and she smiled, the corners of her mouth nearly touching her sagging lids.

* * *

"ooooOOOhhh Titans!"

"Oh no." Groaned Beast Boy and Robin who were lurking outside Raven's room.

"That was Lizzy."

"Gee ya think? I heard her." Robin grumbled.

"Titans! Meet me out at the pool. Calling all Titans!"

"I swear that woman has horrible timing. We didn't even get to put the diary back."

"I know, I know. Well look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Robin snarled.

"It's your funeral not mine."

"I can fix that." Replied Robin, ribbing Beast Boy as he walked past him toward the pool. When they arrived they were surprised to see they were the last ones there. Even Raven beat them.

"Well look who decided to show up." Lizzy snorted, flicking a gray pigtail over her shoulder.

"I just want you all to know how much trouble I go through planning everything. The least you could do is show up ON TIME."

"But-"

"No, that's enough."

"Now listen, I realize the last session could have went better, but I think you'll really enjoy what I have planned today." Reaching inside her oversized faux gator skin purse Lizzy pulled out several pairs of handcuffs and blindsfolds. The strange items earned her a myriad of bizarre stares.

"Ummm, Lizzy, what are those for?" asked Robin.

"You'll see." She beamed. "Now let me see your wrist."

"Not until you tell me what you're doing."

"Hun', now why would I do that, that would ruin the mystery."

"Then I'm not doing it."

"You can't expect to get anything out of the sessions if you fight me. I'll just have to tack a fee onto your bill for wasting my time."

"Fine. That threat isn't going to work anymore. We can just go home early."

"REALLY!" The other Titans perked up.

"Yeah," snorted Robin.

Lizzy chuckled. "I don't think you'll want to do that. It would take you a while to get back to Jump City from here.

"Star and Raven can fly or Raven can transport us back." He scoffed.

Both girls nearly chocked on their tongues. "Umm... Robin," Raven mumbled.

"Robin, we cannot."

"Why not?"

Starfire was the one to speak first. "I am not able to fly the entire team back. I suppose I could just fly myself and bring back the Titan's plane, but I'm sure it would take a while and I am not the best with directions. And, it is Cyborg who is good with the working of the plane, not me."

Sighing, Robin's eyes shifted to Raven. "And what's your reason?"

"The first one's is the same as Starfire's. I'm not flying back with an entire team. I could fly back and get the plane, but I'm not getting lost in the middle of the ocean. And I'm not going to use my powers to transport everyone back. Transporting that many people at once will either put me in a coma for a week or one of us is likely to get lost in another dimension for who knows how long. My last reason is I think that you should suffer for what you got us into. You made us all come and now, as much as I hate this, I'd rather see you learn from your mistake. "

"Well that's just great. My team turns on me." Robin sulked.

"Don't get so emotio-"

"Stay out of this old lady!"

Lizzy stepped back, arching her brow. "You have some serious control issues hun', but I promise after this activity you'll feel a thousand times better."

"Whatever." Robin grumbled as she latched a handcuff to his wrist.

"You mean you're actually going through with it dude?" asked Beast Boy.

"Do I really have a choice? We're stuck with her for a week. Might as well get our money's worth."

"True," Beast Boy shrugged and then Lizzy latched a handcuff to his arm as well.

"Hey what gives lady!"

"Relax hun' relax."

* * *

"Um why am I handcuffed to Raven?"

Raven lifted the blindfold from around her eyes at the sound of her name. It was true, she and Beast Boy were attached by a pair of small silver cuffs tightened nearly to the point of circulation cut off.

"Is this some kind of sick joke because I don't find it funny." Raven snarled.

"No of course not."

"How comical." Giggled Starfire. She too was handcuffed and attached to the other end was Robin.

"You can't be serious." Groaned Robin, peeking out from under his blindfold.

Hearing the irritation in his voice, Starfire frowned. "Is it that you do not appreciate being attached to me or am I the pain in the ass to you?"

Robin was surprised to hear such language from Star, but at the same time, he couldn't hide his slight amusement. A faint smile graced his lips and he replied, "No Star, if I have to be attached to anyone I'm glad it's you."

"Aww how sweet!" Cyborg teased, earning a glare from Robin. "I have to wonder though, who did you stick me with? There's only 5 of us." He lifted his blindfold discovering it was one of the aqua doubles that Lizzy had hooked him to. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Lizzy tell Dave I want extra for this. This wasn't in my job description." Phil grumbled.

"Fine." She quickly dismissed him, turning her attention back toward the rest of the group. "The idea of today's session is trust. The blindfolded person will lead themselves and their partner safely through an obstacle course. Any questions before we get started?"

"Yeah, where's the obstacle course and why are we wearing handcuffs?" asked Robin.

Lizzy responded with a subtle smile. "The handcuffs make things interesting. As for the obstacle course, it's downstairs. Follow me."

She herded the group of teens and led them away from the pool area and into the dank and musty bilge where they had first witnessed her office. The sounds of their footsteps changed from choppy clicks to squishy squeaks as they landed on old and soggy boards. Raven was skeptical of the areas safety and what was worse was her temporary blindness. She figured they had already passed Lizzy's office and that where ever they were going was somewhere new because Lizzy's office was one of the first rooms below the stairway.

"Where are we going we've already passed your office?" asked Robin.

"It's a little further then my office doll, but not much don't worry."

"Whatever, but can you stop with the pet names."

"Sure thing Hun'".

Robin sulked as Starfire dragged him along the way. He couldn't see anything except gradual changes in light as they walked.

"I know you'll all love this activity. I've been wanting to try it out with a group of young people for a while now! Oh, but I have to warn you be careful not to tri-

"OW!" belted Raven, grabbing her toe and cursing under her breath, as the pain spread up her ankle and danced throughout her right knee.

"I tried to warn you dear, there's still a little construction going on in this area."

"If there's still construction going on are you sure it's okay for us to be down here?" Robin asked raising his eyebrows beneath the blindfold.

"Of course it's fine. I work down here don't I hun'?" She replied in a matter-a-fact manner. "Here we are." She stopped short causing the rest of the group to bump together in the congested walkway. "It's just through this door and down a few more flights of stairs?"

"There's another downstairs?" Beast Boy asked.

Lizzy ignored him and continued her descent from the doorway down the steps before she called up to them from the bottom of the stairwell. "It's a sort of subbilge for storage and what not. Watch your step dears."

"Yeah, because I'm totally capable of that with this blindfold covering my eyes." Grumbled Raven. She immediately inched in close to Beast Boy closing the gap between them, which caused Beast Boy to jump a little. Her shoulder rested against his as she struggled to follow his lead. As her foot neared the edge of the first step she reached out, grabbing for his arm, again he jumped, but soon relaxed. This was really… awkward and he knew Raven hated it. She didn't like physical contact at least she always acted that way, and with him that went double. It was just as awkward for him as it had to be for her, but even so, he couldn't deny the pulsing in his own limbs when her shoulder brushed his.

"Can we take off the blindfolds now?" asked Cyborg.

Lizzy took a moment to smooth the loose strands dangling in her face before she continued into the door at the base of the stairwell. The Titans followed the sound of her footsteps into a large muggy room.

"Have we sprung the leak?" Starfire complained, trying to assess the whereabouts of the ceiling drips.

Raven pulled her hood up and snuggled deeper into her cloak. Starfire was right, there was some kind of leak because she kept feeling drips about every three minutes.

"CAN WE TAKE OFF THE BLINDFOLDS." Raven growled.

….

"Lizzy?"

…

"Where'd she go Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Ummm I don't see her. It's so dark down here it's just as bad without the blindfold."

"Kids!" cried Lizzy

"Lizzy where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I just remembered I left some of my materials back in my office. I need to run back upstairs and get them before we get started it won't take long."

She navigated around some steel pipes and waterproofing sealant heading through the door and up stairwell. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"Why would we be worried?" asked Beast Boy, feeling confused.

"Probably because the roofs going to cave in on us. I keep getting drizzled with water every 3 minutes." Said Raven.

"Couldn't she have picked a better place than this? Electronics and water don't mix." Complained Cyborg.

"I think she figured an area still under construction would make a good obstacle course. It makes sense, but I hate that it's so dark down here." Said Robin.

"And wet, don't forget wet." Added Raven.

"I want a raise times ten for this." Grumbled Phil.

"It is not so bad." Said Starfire, "At least we are together and doing the hanging out."

"Bad is an understatement, and how long does it take to run upstairs?" Raven asked, scratching the skin under her blindfold. "That's it I'm taking this thing off."

Beast Boy snickered. "I was wondering how long you were going to keep it on. I'm surprised you didn't take it off as soon as she left. Man, how dumb can you be?"

She untied the blindfold and chucked it at Beast Boy's face. "I'd shut up if I were you. You're chained to me until that lady decides to let us go and you can't get away." She smiled wickedly.

"It was just a joke Rae don't be so sensitive we all know you're like the smartest person in the room."

"I don't know about that." Commented Robin, folding his arms.

Smirking, Raven replied, "Now you're just kissing my ass."

"I wasn't, but bend over and I'll see what I can do." Said Beast Boy, with a mischievous grin. She had to be blushing right now, he thought.

"If you two are done flirting-"

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!"

"Whatever," grumbled Robin. "As I was saying. If you two are done flirting, we should probably go find Lizzy. It's been about 15 minutes so far."

"Fine," replied Beast Boy, "But I don't know how this is going to work. I'm kinda, he glanced in Raven's direction, ya know, tied down."

"But you like it." Smirked Raven.

Surprised, Beast Boy and Robin both froze for a moment. Then Robin cleared his throat. "Um Raven can't you do something about the handcuffs."

"I'll see."

Closing her eyes she mumbled her mantra half expecting the room to blow up. With the way she had been feeling lately it wouldn't come as a shocker. But, Instead of something bad happening, nothing happened.

"Any day now Rae?"

"I'm working on it."

She tried again, but still nothing happened and she was beginning to wonder if she had become defective. Growling with frustration Beast Boy switched to the form of a bat, struggling to get the cuff off from around his neck. He flapped wildly about, screeching curses. He would have changed into a fly or an ant or something small, but the thought of being crushed by the cuff or something hidden in the dark, was unappealing.

"Beast Boy can you shut up I can't focus with your screeching."

He shifted back to human form, "Like it matters. You've been mumbling under your breath the last 3 minutes and nothing's happened."

"Cyborg can't you see in the dark."

"I have night vision in my right eye, but I have to power up and I'm not doing that under the leaky roof."

"Ugh," Robin began to pound his head against Starfire's shoulder. How many superheroes does it take to get something simple accomplished. If he wanted anything done right he'd have to do it himself. Come on Star we're gonna go find Lizzy and tell her we're done for the day. She nodded in agreement. The two scrambled around in the dark, bumping into foreign objects. Starfire scratched her knee against a metal pipe and then Robin hit his head on a mover's dolly.

"I hate this day." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Robin that is the door we came out of behind you."

"I knew that."

"Then why did you no-"

"Star I'm trying to think can you be quiet for a moment."

"HMPH!"

Robin attempted to walk toward the door, but he wasn't going anywhere, in fact, his feet shifted backwards like he was doing the moonwalk. Becoming frustrated, he remembered he was attached to Starfire, and he turned around to glare at her. She wouldn't look at him, but instead, turned her head away pouting.

"I'm trying to get to the exit Star what are you doing?"

"I do not wish to follow a Chlorbag like you."

"Star…"

"No."

"Star do you not see I'm trying to help us all get out of this leaky basement."

"I see."

"Then why are you being so difficult."

"Robin it is not I who is being difficult, it is you."

"Be mad at me some other time Star right now I just want to go back to my room to forget about this trip."

Reluctantly Star turned toward him and allowed him to lead her to the door. Robin was too concerned with finding Lizzy and leaving that he didn't think to apologize.

"It's not opening! I can't believe this! It's not opening!"

"You think she locked us in dude?" Beast Boy's voice echoed from somewhere in the dark.

"Gee ya think." Responded Raven.

"Nobody asked you." He replied. "Why don't you go back to mumbling to yourself?"

Raven didn't respond. Instead, she pictured herself throwing him down a bottomless portal of no return. It was one small fantasy of hers that usually kept her from stooping to his level of childishness.

"Why so quiet Rae Rae? Can't think of anything to say?"

BAM!

"OW!" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "What the heck!"

"I was stretching. Anyways Robin, it's obvious she locked us in here. She was the last near the door and now we're stuck down here in the dark under a leaky roof for who knows how long."

"That's it I'm calling Dave! I didn't sign up for this crap." Phil complained, reaching into his pocket.

"Man, you got a cell phone on you and you didn't say anything." Shrieked Cyborg.

"Well yeah, 30 minutes ago Lizzy said she'd be right back and now we're locked in."

He quickly dialed the number to Dave's office, but the person who answered wasn't Dave.

"Lizzy? Where's Dave and why did you leave us in the basement we're locked in."

"Phil?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry hun' I ran back upstairs to find some paperwork and then I remembered the subbasement shuts down around 5pm. All the doors lock automatically and no one can get in or out until 6AM."

"You can't be serious." He gripped his head.

"I'm afraid so. It completely skipped my mind. Dave set it up as a security precaution when they caught one of the loaders stealing a few weeks ago."

"HOW COULD SOMETHING LIKE THAT SKIP YOUR MIND!"

"It's my age I suppose… my memory is just not as fresh as it used to be."

"So we're going to be stuck down here for 12 hours!"

"I'm afraid so…" She trailed off. "Can't someone come get us out? Doesn't Dave have a passcode or something?"

"Dave will be in an important business meeting for the rest of the evening. I am not supposed to interrupt him unless it's an emergency."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THIS!"

"I'm sorry."

Click. Buzzzzzzz. I'm sorry the number you have entered is not valid please hang up and try again. Buzzzzz. I'm sorry the number you have entered is not valid please hang up and try again.

"Damn." Grumbled Cyborg as Phil hung up. "I can't believe that old lady got us stuck down here for 12 hours."

"You're joking?" Robin chuckled, "Pleease tell me your joking Cyborg."

"No man, look at my face, do I look like I'm joking."

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Robin banged his head against Starfire's shoulder.

"Robin." Star raised her finger to speak.

"Not now Star I'm busy." He kept banging his head on her shoulder.

"But Rob-"

"Star we are stuck here for 12 hours I don't want a conversation right now."

"Fine." She turned away from him.

Beast Boy, who had plopped down on a freight box, nudged Raven who was leaning up against the same box with her eyes closed.

"Hey Rae."

"What?"

"I think Star was trying to say she could get the door open."

Raven opened one eye. That was a thought, if Star was strong enough to lift 2 semis she could probably bust open a steel door. Raven knew that she herself could phase through solid objects, but her powers were questionable right now. There was just two issues she had with Star busting through the door. One, the leaky roof, and two the area was still under construction. Getting crushed was not on her agenda and besides, suppose Dave sued the Titans for damage to his ship. He probably wouldn't win, but the negative publicity would be sure to tick Robin off not to mention give them absolutely no privacy for several weeks. It wasn't a good idea. They would just have to tough it out until morning.

"It's a bad idea."

"How come?" Beast Boy whined.

"Do the words leaky roof and still under construction mean anything to you?"

"You know I don't think about things like that."

"I know."

"Hey!"

"You said it first I was just agreeing with you." Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy chuckled, smiling at Raven although she couldn't see it.

"Hey Rae Rae after we get out of this basement we could take another hot shower together."

She was silent.

"OWWW!"

"Beast Boy I didn't touch you."

"I know, I was just preparing myself."

Raven stifled a chuckle, but her smile was unmistakable, although Beast Boy couldn't see it.

* * *

"Is it morning yet?"

"Beast Boy it's been like an hour shut up!" Growled Cyborg.

"Shit I was just asking chrome dome."

"You're so mature when you cuss." Deadpanned Raven.

"Bite me."

"If you had something to bite I would."

Beast Boy's, Phil's, Robin's, and Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Dudes did she really just say that?"

Raven's eyes widened and she felt her face grow hot from embarrassment. Did I really just say that?

Amused, Beast Boy chuckled, "It's dark enough down here why don't you find out for yourself."

"Okay, I think we need to change the subject." Interrupted Cyborg.

"I'm for that." Robin added.

"Me too." Said Phil.

"So what can 6 people do in a dark basement for 12 hours? Not like we can bust out a card deck or order pizza."

"I think I might be able to use my eye as a flash light. It's pretty bright when I power up."

"I thought you were afraid of sparking an electrical fire."

"That was before we found out we'd be down here for 12 hours."

Robin shrugged. "Fine, just don't kill us."

Cyborg hit the switch on his arm and his battery went up to 85% power usage. Then it rose to 90, then to 95 %. Once it hit 98% his eye lit up like high beams on a rural road.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Phil shrieked as Cyborg's eye lit up the room.

"Why is it that you scream?" asked Starfire.

Phil pointed to the wall directly across from them where hoards of roaches and termites skittered through the cracks in the boards.

"Ugh! That's sick!" Complained Beast Boy, looking on in disgust.

"Aren't those your cousins green bean?" Cyborg laughed.

"Haha, very funny."

"It was a serious question."

Beast Boy ignored him, changing the subject. "Look dudes I'm gonna go nuts if we don't do something. Can't we play a game or something?"

"A game how fun!" Starfire giggled. "I know, I much like the one that I watched kids play in the park. I stand in front of you like this."

Star faced Robin and batted her eyelashes sheepishly. The rest of the teens grew silent waiting for her to continue.

"Baby if you love me give me a smile." She puckered her lips at him.

Robin's muscles stiffened. And he dawned a bored expression. "Yeah, this game seems…weird, anyone got a better idea."

Starfire's funny expression turned sour.

"Come on Robin, you killed it, it's supposed to go like this." Said Beast Boy. He hopped down from the freight box and tugged Raven along although she tried to resist. Stepping in front of Robin, he faced Starfire and replaced his grin with a blank face.

"Baby," he said equally as seductive as Star, "I love you, but I just can't smile."

"This game is ridiculous." Commented Robin defensively.

"It's called FUN."

"It's stupid."

"You're just not able to have fun." Beast Boy scoffed.

"Fine, you want me to play the stupid game, I will." Said Robin sneering at Beast Boy.

He brushed off his shirt and sidled up to Raven, stretching the chain bonding him to Starfire.

Raven's heart thudded in her chest with dread. Robin please leave me out of this…

He gently grasped her chin in his hand and massaged his thumb over the crevice under her lower lip.

"Baby," he whispered softly. "If you love me-" His eyes pierced hers with striking intensity, almost dangerously so. "give me a sm-"

"Dude you can't touch her!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Why not?"

"Cause that's not how you play the game."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that? I didn't even want to play."

"Well, you're out now cause you broke the rules."

"I'm not out."

"Uh yeah dude, you are, you broke the rules you can't touch the person."

"I didn't know the rules!"

"Here's an idea why don't we just play a different game." Growled Raven.

"Fine." Beast Boy pouted.

"Whatever." Grumbled Robin.

"Um guys, if anyone cares, I gotta stack of cards." Said Phil.

"Really man," Cyborg shook his head. "You've left us out of the mix twice now."

Phil just shrugged.

* * *

"I'm hungry, what time is it?"

"Shut up Beast Boy I'm trying to sleep!" Snarled Robin.

"Dude how can you sleep with roaches crawling all over the floor."

"I don't care about roaches, but I do care that you keep talking."

"Fine, but if one crawls in your ear."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE ROACHES ALREADY!"

"Robin you are loud I am trying to sleep." Starfire complained.

Robin rolled over on his side, as much as he could being that he was still tied to Starfire, and shut his eyes trying to forget about the dripping ceiling and the squeaking floor boards as the ship rocked back and forth. This stupid trip was a nightmare so far. How was he going to survive 5 more days of this BS. He shifted uncomfortably. His clothes were itchy and wet and he was beginning to smell like mildew. As soon as he got out of here he was getting his money back and finding some way to get them all back to the tower safely. Even if he had to call Batman and get a private jet. Sighing, he began to relax into the calm of sleep. The steady rock of the ship easing him into a nocturnal abyss.

"AAAAGGGGH! FUCKING FUCK AGHHH! DAMN IT TO HELL!"

"What! What is it Robin?" Starfire jumped up.

"FUCKING ROACH! BASTARD TRIED TO CRAWL IN MY EAR!"


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

A bitter kiss from the sun landed on Robin's cheek stirring him. It was too bright way too bright. His thoughts halted for a moment as he regained his senses, wait a minute, outside? He sat up, wrinkling is his nose and wiggling his toes in the sand.

Shouldn't I be trapped in a basement right now?

His jaw locked.

I'm here. But there is NO ship.

His eyelids narrowed.

NO ship. But I'm here.

The corners of his mouth fell to his chin.

"THAT BITCH STRANDED ME!"

* * *

"Sup Robin?"

"Sup."

"Uh...dude is there a reason you're here or something?"

"Yeah, mind telling me why you went through my suitcase?"

"Your suitcase?" Beast Boy glanced behind him. "OOOh eh he he...that suitcase. It's yours? I just uh, and it just um, I was wondering who it belonged to."

"Sure." Robin grumbled pushing past Beast Boy. That's when he noticed it. His head immediately snapped back around in Beast Boy's direction. "Read anything interesting lately?"

Beast Boy shifted, chuckling. "Who me? Psssh no, dude, you know I don't read haha that's funny man you'r-"

"What did you read?"

"I told you nothing. Why, you got something to hide?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"No."

"Then why do you sound so worried?"

"Just tell me you didn't read that stupid diary or did you?"

"Robin you keep a diary?" Beast Boy put a hand over his mouth, gasping in mock surprise. "Dude I'm seriously disappointed in you only chicks do that."

"Shut up Beast Boy you know it's not mine!"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't read it. For all I know it could be Dracula's."

"Close enough." Robin grumbled, but not low enough that Beast Boy couldn't over hear. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"Okaay, fine, yeah I know it's Raven's. But what I wanna know is what you're doing with it? You know she's going to kill you when she finds out right?"

Ignoring him, Robin grabbed the diary off the ground and shoved it into his suitcase, zippering it shut.

"Beast Boy can you please just shut up."

"So now what? Beast Boy asked, grinning from ear to ear. Robin was going to need not only therapy, but medication and therapy after Raven was through with him and he planned on front row seats to death match.

Without saying a word Robin hoisted up his suitcase and prepared to head out when Beast Boy said, "You can't sneak it back into her room if that's your plan. She's in there. I know because that's where she always goes after I piss her off and I just pissed her off a few hours ago."

"And you know for sure she's still in there?" Robin snarled.

"Well..."

"Well what!"

"Well, I don't really know, but I do know that it usually takes her a couple of hours to get over whatever I did, so she spends her time in there meditating, and hell, probably throwing darts at a Beast Boy dart board.

Robin stifled a chuckle. "Alright, tell me then, how would you sneak it back into her room?"

Snorting and folding his arms, he replied, "Robin, Robin, Robin. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be giving you advice."

"Can you just tell me how to get the damn thing back in her room without her finding out?"

Seeing the impatience in Robin's eyes Beast Boy laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah sure dude, no problem, but first can you at least tell me why you have it in the first place?"

"I just do."

"That's not a real reason."

"BEAST BOY!"

"Fine! Fine! Look, I'll help you. It'll be easier for me since I can change into animals, plus, if you do it she'll be able to tell you were in there.

"And why wouldn't she be able to tell if you were in there?"

"Practice."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin agreed, but then asked, "Wait a second, what's your price?"

"Robin," Beast Boy smiled, "Seeing you sweat is payment enough."

* * *

A wrinkly slab of beef jerky laid out on a lawn chair soaking in the afternoon sun. She was an awfully liberal hunk of dried meat roasting in an orange tankini. She sighed, flipping onto her back and smoothing her silver strands against her pruney shoulders.

This job, she loved it. What about it could she not love? Spending a whole week as the Titans personal therapist finding out all their juicy secrets. It was a slice of red velvet served on a gold platter. They received so much public praise and were the talk of every tabloid, but she had to get her hands on them herself. The only problem was that there was no REAL danger around, a shame, really. Things would be so much more interesting if she ruffled their feathers a bit.

Flipping over onto one side, she sighed pleasurably, causing a couple of male guests who were chatting out by the pool, to grimace and steer themselves in the opposite direction.

A fabulous idea sprouted in her head, and she smiled, the corners of her mouth nearly touching her sagging lids.

* * *

"ooooOOOhhh Titans!"

"Oh no." Groaned Beast Boy and Robin who were lurking outside Raven's room.

"That was Lizzy."

"Gee ya think? I heard her." Robin grumbled.

"Titans! Meet me out at the pool. Calling all Titans!"

"I swear that woman has horrible timing. We didn't even get to put the diary back."

"I know, I know. Well look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Robin snarled.

"It's your funeral not mine."

"I can fix that." Replied Robin, ribbing Beast Boy as he walked past him toward the pool. When they arrived they were surprised to see they were the last ones there. Even Raven beat them.

"Well look who decided to show up." Lizzy snorted, flicking a gray pigtail over her shoulder.

"I just want you all to know how much trouble I go through planning everything. The least you could do is show up ON TIME."

"But-"

"No, that's enough."

"Now listen, I realize the last session could have went better, but I think you'll really enjoy what I have planned today." Reaching inside her oversized faux gator skin purse Lizzy pulled out several pairs of handcuffs and blindsfolds. The strange items earned her a myriad of bizarre stares.

"Ummm, Lizzy, what are those for?" asked Robin.

"You'll see." She beamed. "Now let me see your wrist."

"Not until you tell me what you're doing."

"Hun', now why would I do that, that would ruin the mystery."

"Then I'm not doing it."

"You can't expect to get anything out of the sessions if you fight me. I'll just have to tack a fee onto your bill for wasting my time."

"Fine. That threat isn't going to work anymore. We can just go home early."

"REALLY!" The other Titans perked up.

"Yeah," snorted Robin.

Lizzy chuckled. "I don't think you'll want to do that. It would take you a while to get back to Jump City from here.

"Star and Raven can fly or Raven can transport us back." He scoffed.

Both girls nearly chocked on their tongues. "Umm... Robin," Raven mumbled.

"Robin, we cannot."

"Why not?"

Starfire was the one to speak first. "I am not able to fly the entire team back. I suppose I could just fly myself and bring back the Titan's plane, but I'm sure it would take a while and I am not the best with directions. And, it is Cyborg who is good with the working of the plane, not me."

Sighing, Robin's eyes shifted to Raven. "And what's your reason?"

"The first one's is the same as Starfire's. I'm not flying back with an entire team. I could fly back and get the plane, but I'm not getting lost in the middle of the ocean. And I'm not going to use my powers to transport everyone back. Transporting that many people at once will either put me in a coma for a week or one of us is likely to get lost in another dimension for who knows how long. My last reason is I think that you should suffer for what you got us into. You made us all come and now, as much as I hate this, I'd rather see you learn from your mistake. "

"Well that's just great. My team turns on me." Robin sulked.

"Don't get so emotio-"

"Stay out of this old lady!"

Lizzy stepped back, arching her brow. "You have some serious control issues hun', but I promise after this activity you'll feel a thousand times better."

"Whatever." Robin grumbled as she latched a handcuff to his wrist.

"You mean you're actually going through with it dude?" asked Beast Boy.

"Do I really have a choice? We're stuck with her for a week. Might as well get our money's worth."

"True," Beast Boy shrugged and then Lizzy latched a handcuff to his arm as well.

"Hey what gives lady!"

"Relax hun' relax."

* * *

"Um why am I handcuffed to Raven?"

Raven lifted the blindfold from around her eyes at the sound of her name. It was true, she and Beast Boy were attached by a pair of small silver cuffs tightened nearly to the point of circulation cut off.

"Is this some kind of sick joke because I don't find it funny." Raven snarled.

"No of course not."

"How comical." Giggled Starfire. She too was handcuffed and attached to the other end was Robin.

"You can't be serious." Groaned Robin, peeking out from under his blindfold.

Hearing the irritation in his voice, Starfire frowned. "Is it that you do not appreciate being attached to me or am I the pain in the ass to you?"

Robin was surprised to hear such language from Star, but at the same time, he couldn't hide his slight amusement. A faint smile graced his lips and he replied, "No Star, if I have to be attached to anyone I'm glad it's you."

"Aww how sweet!" Cyborg teased, earning a glare from Robin. "I have to wonder though, who did you stick me with? There's only 5 of us." He lifted his blindfold discovering it was one of the aqua doubles that Lizzy had hooked him to. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Lizzy tell Dave I want extra for this. This wasn't in my job description." Phil grumbled.

"Fine." She quickly dismissed him, turning her attention back toward the rest of the group. "The idea of today's session is trust. The blindfolded person will lead themselves and their partner safely through an obstacle course. Any questions before we get started?"

"Yeah, where's the obstacle course and why are we wearing handcuffs?" asked Robin.

Lizzy responded with a subtle smile. "The handcuffs make things interesting. As for the obstacle course, it's downstairs. Follow me."

She herded the group of teens and led them away from the pool area and into the dank and musty bilge where they had first witnessed her office. The sounds of their footsteps changed from choppy clicks to squishy squeaks as they landed on old and soggy boards. Raven was skeptical of the areas safety and what was worse was her temporary blindness. She figured they had already passed Lizzy's office and that where ever they were going was somewhere new because Lizzy's office was one of the first rooms below the stairway.

"Where are we going we've already passed your office?" asked Robin.

"It's a little further then my office doll, but not much don't worry."

"Whatever, but can you stop with the pet names."

"Sure thing Hun'".

Robin sulked as Starfire dragged him along the way. He couldn't see anything except gradual changes in light as they walked.

"I know you'll all love this activity. I've been wanting to try it out with a group of young people for a while now! Oh, but I have to warn you be careful not to tri-

"OW!" belted Raven, grabbing her toe and cursing under her breath, as the pain spread up her ankle and danced throughout her right knee.

"I tried to warn you dear, there's still a little construction going on in this area."

"If there's still construction going on are you sure it's okay for us to be down here?" Robin asked raising his eyebrows beneath the blindfold.

"Of course it's fine. I work down here don't I hun'?" She replied in a matter-a-fact manner. "Here we are." She stopped short causing the rest of the group to bump together in the congested walkway. "It's just through this door and down a few more flights of stairs?"

"There's another downstairs?" Beast Boy asked.

Lizzy ignored him and continued her descent from the doorway down the steps before she called up to them from the bottom of the stairwell. "It's a sort of subbilge for storage and what not. Watch your step dears."

"Yeah, because I'm totally capable of that with this blindfold covering my eyes." Grumbled Raven. She immediately inched in close to Beast Boy closing the gap between them, which caused Beast Boy to jump a little. Her shoulder rested against his as she struggled to follow his lead. As her foot neared the edge of the first step she reached out, grabbing for his arm, again he jumped, but soon relaxed. This was really… awkward and he knew Raven hated it. She didn't like physical contact at least she always acted that way, and with him that went double. It was just as awkward for him as it had to be for her, but even so, he couldn't deny the pulsing in his own limbs when her shoulder brushed his.

"Can we take off the blindfolds now?" asked Cyborg.

Lizzy took a moment to smooth the loose strands dangling in her face before she continued into the door at the base of the stairwell. The Titans followed the sound of her footsteps into a large muggy room.

"Have we sprung the leak?" Starfire complained, trying to assess the whereabouts of the ceiling drips.

Raven pulled her hood up and snuggled deeper into her cloak. Starfire was right, there was some kind of leak because she kept feeling drips about every three minutes.

"CAN WE TAKE OFF THE BLINDFOLDS." Raven growled.

….

"Lizzy?"

…

"Where'd she go Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Ummm I don't see her. It's so dark down here it's just as bad without the blindfold."

"Kids!" cried Lizzy

"Lizzy where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I just remembered I left some of my materials back in my office. I need to run back upstairs and get them before we get started it won't take long."

She navigated around some steel pipes and waterproofing sealant heading through the door and up stairwell. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"Why would we be worried?" asked Beast Boy, feeling confused.

"Probably because the roofs going to cave in on us. I keep getting drizzled with water every 3 minutes." Said Raven.

"Couldn't she have picked a better place than this? Electronics and water don't mix." Complained Cyborg.

"I think she figured an area still under construction would make a good obstacle course. It makes sense, but I hate that it's so dark down here." Said Robin.

"And wet, don't forget wet." Added Raven.

"I want a raise times ten for this." Grumbled Phil.

"It is not so bad." Said Starfire, "At least we are together and doing the hanging out."

"Bad is an understatement, and how long does it take to run upstairs?" Raven asked, scratching the skin under her blindfold. "That's it I'm taking this thing off."

Beast Boy snickered. "I was wondering how long you were going to keep it on. I'm surprised you didn't take it off as soon as she left. Man, how dumb can you be?"

She untied the blindfold and chucked it at Beast Boy's face. "I'd shut up if I were you. You're chained to me until that lady decides to let us go and you can't get away." She smiled wickedly.

"It was just a joke Rae don't be so sensitive we all know you're like the smartest person in the room."

"I don't know about that." Commented Robin, folding his arms.

Smirking, Raven replied, "Now you're just kissing my ass."

"I wasn't, but bend over and I'll see what I can do." Said Beast Boy, with a mischievous grin. She had to be blushing right now, he thought.

"If you two are done flirting-"

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!"

"Whatever," grumbled Robin. "As I was saying. If you two are done flirting, we should probably go find Lizzy. It's been about 15 minutes so far."

"Fine," replied Beast Boy, "But I don't know how this is going to work. I'm kinda, he glanced in Raven's direction, ya know, tied down."

"But you like it." Smirked Raven.

Surprised, Beast Boy and Robin both froze for a moment. Then Robin cleared his throat. "Um Raven can't you do something about the handcuffs."

"I'll see."

Closing her eyes she mumbled her mantra half expecting the room to blow up. With the way she had been feeling lately it wouldn't come as a shocker. But, Instead of something bad happening, nothing happened.

"Any day now Rae?"

"I'm working on it."

She tried again, but still nothing happened and she was beginning to wonder if she had become defective. Growling with frustration Beast Boy switched to the form of a bat, struggling to get the cuff off from around his neck. He flapped wildly about, screeching curses. He would have changed into a fly or an ant or something small, but the thought of being crushed by the cuff or something hidden in the dark, was unappealing.

"Beast Boy can you shut up I can't focus with your screeching."

He shifted back to human form, "Like it matters. You've been mumbling under your breath the last 3 minutes and nothing's happened."

"Cyborg can't you see in the dark."

"I have night vision in my right eye, but I have to power up and I'm not doing that under the leaky roof."

"Ugh," Robin began to pound his head against Starfire's shoulder. How many superheroes does it take to get something simple accomplished. If he wanted anything done right he'd have to do it himself. Come on Star we're gonna go find Lizzy and tell her we're done for the day. She nodded in agreement. The two scrambled around in the dark, bumping into foreign objects. Starfire scratched her knee against a metal pipe and then Robin hit his head on a mover's dolly.

"I hate this day." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Robin that is the door we came out of behind you."

"I knew that."

"Then why did you no-"

"Star I'm trying to think can you be quiet for a moment."

"HMPH!"

Robin attempted to walk toward the door, but he wasn't going anywhere, in fact, his feet shifted backwards like he was doing the moonwalk. Becoming frustrated, he remembered he was attached to Starfire, and he turned around to glare at her. She wouldn't look at him, but instead, turned her head away pouting.

"I'm trying to get to the exit Star what are you doing?"

"I do not wish to follow a Chlorbag like you."

"Star…"

"No."

"Star do you not see I'm trying to help us all get out of this leaky basement."

"I see."

"Then why are you being so difficult."

"Robin it is not I who is being difficult, it is you."

"Be mad at me some other time Star right now I just want to go back to my room to forget about this trip."

Reluctantly Star turned toward him and allowed him to lead her to the door. Robin was too concerned with finding Lizzy and leaving that he didn't think to apologize.

"It's not opening! I can't believe this! It's not opening!"

"You think she locked us in dude?" Beast Boy's voice echoed from somewhere in the dark.

"Gee ya think." Responded Raven.

"Nobody asked you." He replied. "Why don't you go back to mumbling to yourself?"

Raven didn't respond. Instead, she pictured herself throwing him down a bottomless portal of no return. It was one small fantasy of hers that usually kept her from stooping to his level of childishness.

"Why so quiet Rae Rae? Can't think of anything to say?"

BAM!

"OW!" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "What the heck!"

"I was stretching. Anyways Robin, it's obvious she locked us in here. She was the last near the door and now we're stuck down here in the dark under a leaky roof for who knows how long."

"That's it I'm calling Dave! I didn't sign up for this crap." Phil complained, reaching into his pocket.

"Man, you got a cell phone on you and you didn't say anything." Shrieked Cyborg.

"Well yeah, 30 minutes ago Lizzy said she'd be right back and now we're locked in."

He quickly dialed the number to Dave's office, but the person who answered wasn't Dave.

"Lizzy? Where's Dave and why did you leave us in the basement we're locked in."

"Phil?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry hun' I ran back upstairs to find some paperwork and then I remembered the subbasement shuts down around 5pm. All the doors lock automatically and no one can get in or out until 6AM."

"You can't be serious." He gripped his head.

"I'm afraid so. It completely skipped my mind. Dave set it up as a security precaution when they caught one of the loaders stealing a few weeks ago."

"HOW COULD SOMETHING LIKE THAT SKIP YOUR MIND!"

"It's my age I suppose… my memory is just not as fresh as it used to be."

"So we're going to be stuck down here for 12 hours!"

"I'm afraid so…" She trailed off. "Can't someone come get us out? Doesn't Dave have a passcode or something?"

"Dave will be in an important business meeting for the rest of the evening. I am not supposed to interrupt him unless it's an emergency."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THIS!"

"I'm sorry."

Click. Buzzzzzzz. I'm sorry the number you have entered is not valid please hang up and try again. Buzzzzz. I'm sorry the number you have entered is not valid please hang up and try again.

"Damn." Grumbled Cyborg as Phil hung up. "I can't believe that old lady got us stuck down here for 12 hours."

"You're joking?" Robin chuckled, "Pleease tell me your joking Cyborg."

"No man, look at my face, do I look like I'm joking."

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Robin banged his head against Starfire's shoulder.

"Robin." Star raised her finger to speak.

"Not now Star I'm busy." He kept banging his head on her shoulder.

"But Rob-"

"Star we are stuck here for 12 hours I don't want a conversation right now."

"Fine." She turned away from him.

Beast Boy, who had plopped down on a freight box, nudged Raven who was leaning up against the same box with her eyes closed.

"Hey Rae."

"What?"

"I think Star was trying to say she could get the door open."

Raven opened one eye. That was a thought, if Star was strong enough to lift 2 semis she could probably bust open a steel door. Raven knew that she herself could phase through solid objects, but her powers were questionable right now. There was just two issues she had with Star busting through the door. One, the leaky roof, and two the area was still under construction. Getting crushed was not on her agenda and besides, suppose Dave sued the Titans for damage to his ship. He probably wouldn't win, but the negative publicity would be sure to tick Robin off not to mention give them absolutely no privacy for several weeks. It wasn't a good idea. They would just have to tough it out until morning.

"It's a bad idea."

"How come?" Beast Boy whined.

"Do the words leaky roof and still under construction mean anything to you?"

"You know I don't think about things like that."

"I know."

"Hey!"

"You said it first I was just agreeing with you." Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy chuckled, smiling at Raven although she couldn't see it.

"Hey Rae Rae after we get out of this basement we could take another hot shower together."

She was silent.

"OWWW!"

"Beast Boy I didn't touch you."

"I know, I was just preparing myself."

Raven stifled a chuckle, but her smile was unmistakable, although Beast Boy couldn't see it.

* * *

"Is it morning yet?"

"Beast Boy it's been like an hour shut up!" Growled Cyborg.

"Shit I was just asking chrome dome."

"You're so mature when you cuss." Deadpanned Raven.

"Bite me."

"If you had something to bite I would."

Beast Boy's, Phil's, Robin's, and Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Dudes did she really just say that?"

Raven's eyes widened and she felt her face grow hot from embarrassment. Did I really just say that?

Amused, Beast Boy chuckled, "It's dark enough down here why don't you find out for yourself."

"Okay, I think we need to change the subject." Interrupted Cyborg.

"I'm for that." Robin added.

"Me too." Said Phil.

"So what can 6 people do in a dark basement for 12 hours? Not like we can bust out a card deck or order pizza."

"I think I might be able to use my eye as a flash light. It's pretty bright when I power up."

"I thought you were afraid of sparking an electrical fire."

"That was before we found out we'd be down here for 12 hours."

Robin shrugged. "Fine, just don't kill us."

Cyborg hit the switch on his arm and his battery went up to 85% power usage. Then it rose to 90, then to 95 %. Once it hit 98% his eye lit up like high beams on a rural road.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Phil shrieked as Cyborg's eye lit up the room.

"Why is it that you scream?" asked Starfire.

Phil pointed to the wall directly across from them where hoards of roaches and termites skittered through the cracks in the boards.

"Ugh! That's sick!" Complained Beast Boy, looking on in disgust.

"Aren't those your cousins green bean?" Cyborg laughed.

"Haha, very funny."

"It was a serious question."

Beast Boy ignored him, changing the subject. "Look dudes I'm gonna go nuts if we don't do something. Can't we play a game or something?"

"A game how fun!" Starfire giggled. "I know, I much like the one that I watched kids play in the park. I stand in front of you like this."

Star faced Robin and batted her eyelashes sheepishly. The rest of the teens grew silent waiting for her to continue.

"Baby if you love me give me a smile." She puckered her lips at him.

Robin's muscles stiffened. And he dawned a bored expression. "Yeah, this game seems…weird, anyone got a better idea."

Starfire's funny expression turned sour.

"Come on Robin, you killed it, it's supposed to go like this." Said Beast Boy. He hopped down from the freight box and tugged Raven along although she tried to resist. Stepping in front of Robin, he faced Starfire and replaced his grin with a blank face.

"Baby," he said equally as seductive as Star, "I love you, but I just can't smile."

"This game is ridiculous." Commented Robin defensively.

"It's called FUN."

"It's stupid."

"You're just not able to have fun." Beast Boy scoffed.

"Fine, you want me to play the stupid game, I will." Said Robin sneering at Beast Boy.

He brushed off his shirt and sidled up to Raven, stretching the chain bonding him to Starfire.

Raven's heart thudded in her chest with dread. Robin please leave me out of this…

He gently grasped her chin in his hand and massaged his thumb over the crevice under her lower lip.

"Baby," he whispered softly. "If you love me-" His eyes pierced hers with striking intensity, almost dangerously so. "give me a sm-"

"Dude you can't touch her!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Why not?"

"Cause that's not how you play the game."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that? I didn't even want to play."

"Well, you're out now cause you broke the rules."

"I'm not out."

"Uh yeah dude, you are, you broke the rules you can't touch the person."

"I didn't know the rules!"

"Here's an idea why don't we just play a different game." Growled Raven.

"Fine." Beast Boy pouted.

"Whatever." Grumbled Robin.

"Um guys, if anyone cares, I gotta stack of cards." Said Phil.

"Really man," Cyborg shook his head. "You've left us out of the mix twice now."

Phil just shrugged.

* * *

"I'm hungry, what time is it?"

"Shut up Beast Boy I'm trying to sleep!" Snarled Robin.

"Dude how can you sleep with roaches crawling all over the floor."

"I don't care about roaches, but I do care that you keep talking."

"Fine, but if one crawls in your ear."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE ROACHES ALREADY!"

"Robin you are loud I am trying to sleep." Starfire complained.

Robin rolled over on his side, as much as he could being that he was still tied to Starfire, and shut his eyes trying to forget about the dripping ceiling and the squeaking floor boards as the ship rocked back and forth. This stupid trip was a nightmare so far. How was he going to survive 5 more days of this BS. He shifted uncomfortably. His clothes were itchy and wet and he was beginning to smell like mildew. As soon as he got out of here he was getting his money back and finding some way to get them all back to the tower safely. Even if he had to call Batman and get a private jet. Sighing, he began to relax into the calm of sleep. The steady rock of the ship easing him into a nocturnal abyss.

"AAAAGGGGH! FUCKING FUCK AGHHH! DAMN IT TO HELL!"

"What! What is it Robin?" Starfire jumped up.

"FUCKING ROACH! BASTARD TRIED TO CRAWL IN MY EAR!"

"Coconuts, Palm trees, and sand…lots and lots of sand!" Beast Boy whined. "I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere ALONE!"

He glanced around, nobody, nobody at all! It was just him. How could that old gargoyle do this to him? What had he done to deserve this torture? What if no one ever found him? What if he died on this island? What if…if he was forced to make tofu out of COCONUTS! He couldn't live off just coconuts, coconuts are like a natural laxative, and he couldn't stomach the thought of eating fish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Beast Boy slapped himself. "Dude calm down you'll be fine!" He sucked in a mouthful of air. "The rest of the teams gotta be somewhere around this island…hopefully."

* * *

"Cyborg I do not see anyone else here. Do you think we have been stuck to strands?"

"You mean stranded Starfire and yes. I think Lizzy screwed us." He said, plopping down in the sand.

Starfire wrinkled her nose. "I think I would remember being violated with a driver of screws."

Cyborg pounded his head against a boulder while Starfire looked on with bewilderment.

"This is going to be a long long trip." He groaned.

* * *

"I can't believe she stranded me here! I can't believe I wasted money on this stupid cruise! I can't believe I'm stuck here alone! No one scams me!

"Robin?"

"Star is that you?"

Of course, he thought. Well, at least now he wasn't alone.

"Um actually…"

He glanced to his side and recognized a pasty, violet haired girl, dusting the sand off her chest.

"Raven?" He frowned. "How the hell'd you get here? I was handcuffed to Star."

"Good question, maybe you can answer it. I woke up several minutes after you!" She snarled. "But, if I had to guess, I'd say… that bitch stranded us here."

"Yeah, I'd agree that just about sums it up," He stood up, dusting the sand off his uniform.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for the rest of the team. If she stranded us she probably stranded everyone else also. She doesn't have a reason to single us out."

"And this whole time I thought she kind of liked you." Raven smirked, hurrying to catch up with him.

"Ha funny." He sneered. "A joke, didn't know you had it in you. Too bad Beast Boy wasn't here."

"Why think of ways to make things worse isn't this bad enough?"

Robin let out a stiff chuckle. "You two fight like an old married couple."

"Shut up."

"Must have hit a sensitive spot, I'll drop it." He bent over to rub his foot. "Man, this sand is killing me. Aren't your feet burning?"

"I'm part, you know… "

"Oh right..." He averted his gaze to the outskirts of the island, "So my thought is, this is a pretty big island, if the others are here then they're probably on the other side what do you think?"

"I don't know."

"I just think that Lizzy wouldn't put us that close together if she was trying to make things difficult and obviously trapping us in a basement for 12 hours and then stranding us on an island isn't the most accommodating thing she could do."

Raven nodded. Robin probably had the entire thing figured out already. Once he started putting things together she preferred not to get involved much. It was easier to give her opinion only when it was necessary.

"You have nothing to add?"

"Not really, it sounds like you already have things figured out."

"But I was asking for your input."

Sighing, she grumbled. "It sounds logical to me, but shouldn't we stay here just in case they come looking for us?"

"Well there's two of us here. You stay here and I'll go," Robin retorted.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'd, um rather go with you."

His teeth sunk into his lower lip and his eyebrows knit together. "Fine."

* * *

"What is it that you are doing?"

"What does it look like girl? I'm frying some eggs. It's way WAAY past breakfast.

"Those do not look like the eggs in the store of shopping."

"Eggs are eggs."

"If you say so…" Star sighed, taking a seat next to Cyborg.

"I wonder what Robin is doing?"

* * *

"What does it look like I'm doing Raven? I'm taking off my uniform. I'm sweating to death in this thing!"

She glanced away feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"I don't care if you look. I'm keeping it off until we get back on the ship, AC blowing full blast."

Her flushed cheeks depend in color and she lagged behind. From the back Robin looked extremely broad. Each bronze and chiseled muscle glistened with sweat, but it was kind of grossing her out every time he bent over to rub his feet. She kept catching glimpses of thick black pit hair.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" She averted her eyes from his pit hair.

"What's going to take?"

"Our unsuccessful search for the rest of the team…"

"I don't know. And who said it's unsuccessful we barely started looking."

Raven shrugged, losing interest.

"So now you're quiet."

"No I…"

"If you think my idea is a waste of time, why don't you just say it."

"I don-"

"Why can't you ever just admit how you really feel?"

"I'M TRYING IF YOU'D JUST SHUT UP LONG ENOUGH!" Raven snapped, her teeth extending into fangs.

Robin folded his arms, and turned toward her, knifing her in the face with his frigid blue eyes. She was beginning to grate on his nerves. Always acting so levelheaded and quiet, bullshit, she was probably eye screwing him the moment he took off his uniform.

"I don't think it's a waste of time I just think there's a better way to accomplish our goal."

"Well since you object to flying, why don't you stay behind, like you wanted to in the first place?"

"Because Robin, we're a team, and even if part of that teams being an enormous ass right now, teams stick together."

He couldn't argue with that logic, well, except for the part where she called him an ass.

"Okay." He snarled.

"Okay." She snarled back, equally obstinate.

"Well…"

"Yeah…well…"

Raven shrugged. "Maybe one of us could climb a palm tree and see if we can see the others."

That actually wasn't a bad idea, Robin thought.

"What about that one over there?"

"I guess it's tall enough." Raven shrugged.

Robin sprinted over to it, sinking, with each sloppy stride. Raven watched mystified.

Isn't he supposed to be moving?

"I'm stuck. Great, just great."

"HEY ROBIN!" Raven shouted. "I THINK YOU'RE STUCK IN QUICK SAND!"

"Gee really?" He growled. "Soooo are you gonna help pull me out or?"

"Or leave you there? I don't know, you haven't been that nice lately, maybe I should…"

"RAVEN HONESTLY! Do you even want to get off this island! Maybe you have plans to be trapped with me forever, but I have a thousand things I'd rather be doing right now, starting with shoving a stick up Lizzy's boney old ass!"

Raven had to snicker just a tad. She'd never seen Robin so disheveled and rampant. The tousled locks dangling in front of his eyes dripped with sweat and dirt and he had grown probably two shades darker since they had started their expedition. His back and shoulders showed a few small cuts from fighting with stray palm branches.

 _Sexy huh?_

"Robin did you say something just now?"

"Yeah I just asked you to help me get out of this quicksand, but you're still standing there watching me sink."

"Oh right…" Raven quickly shook herself out of a stupor.

* * *

"I hate to say anything, but you should be more grateful." Raven deadpanned, a few small palm branches rustling as she squatted behind them.

"For what?" huffed Robin, standing opposite her, behind the trunk of a wide palm tree.

"I helped pull you out."

"Yeah and?"

"Yeah and, I could have left you."

"Ha sure Raven," Robin chuckled, "You wouldn't have left me."

"How do you know?" She replied, kicking sand over her little puddle.

"I know." He said.

Crossing her arms over her chest she walked over to confront him. "Yeah well you think you kn-"

"RAVEN!"

"Oh UM I'm sorry…I'm so-"

"JUST GO OVER THERE OR SOMETHING!" He shouted, quickly yanking up the front of his boxers.

Why can't I just die now? Raven thought to herself as she sat on the edge of the island drawing in the sand with a pebble. She had walked off a ways intending to give Robin his privacy. He was pissed. For once she knew exactly how Beast Boy must feel. Idiot, she smirked. He was always doing stupid crap like that to her. Walking in on her in the shower, flushing the toilet when she was in the shower, leaving the seat up and causing her to fall in, etc. It was never funny when it happened, but now that she thought about it. It was hilarious.

"Raven!"

"Yes," she jumped.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What?"

His face contorted like a shriveled prune, giving her that look like, don't even try to play dumb.

"It was an accident. Let's drop it."

"Fine."

"I'm gonna go see if I can find anything to eat... You hungry?"

"A little…" She lied, knowing that she could devour an entire cow in a heartbeat if given the chance.

She watched him walking away, feeling relief spread through her entire body. He was so uptight and she knew something had to be wrong. He'd been treating her like a dirty rag since they found out they were trapped here together. What could she have done to piss him off this bad? I mean besides walk in on him. She thumbed through her hair restlessly.

* * *

They had been messing around all day and had come no closer to finding anyone else. How she wished her powers- WAIT! Her powers! Why didn't she try contacting the rest of the team before?

Closing her eyes she quickly hummed out her mantra, but nothing was happening.

"I don't understand!"

"Don't understand what?" yelled Robin

"Nothing, I was just uh …nothing."

"Okay." He shrugged, slamming a shard into a small coconut. "I found a couple coconuts, it's not much, but it's better than nothing."

Raven didn't speak, instead she carefully got up, and walked over to where Robin was sitting under the shade of a palm tree. He was ragged looking now and she didn't want to say anything, but he smelled awful. Like something dead, bottled, and fermented for twenty years. He handed her a thick hunk of coconut meat never taking a moment to look up at her all the while he ate. They both fell quiet and nothing but the sound of chewing masked the awkward silence.

Robin sipped at the juice, then wiped his cracked lips, and tossed the coconut slice off to the side. Casually, he leaned his head back against the shady tree yawning.

"Um Raven, I kinda didn't want to say anything, but uh, you kinda uh, well, you…" He mumbled.

"What?"

"You stink."

"And you smell like roses." She sneered.

"Really?" He smirked lifting his arm and sniffing. "Cause I was thinking more like something that died, was bottled, and fermented for twenty years, but if you say roses I won't argue."

"Shut up Robin you're beginning to remind me of Beast Boy."

"Psssh… that's funny."

"Why what's so wrong with Beast Boy?" She said defensively.

"Did you really just ask that question?" He said, smirking. She fell quiet causing a subtle grin to play across his face.

"Oh that's right, he nudged her, I forgot. You've got a thing for him."

"…Go take a shower."

"Good idea." He said, getting up. "You know," he trailed off walking past her through a thicket of shrubs. "You should probably take one too."

* * *

The moon climbed into the sky showering the lonely little island with the radiance of its cordial beams. Deeply weaved into the velvety midnight sky were the stars, heavenly bodies, glowing bright with an awkward passion only found at indecent hours.

"What are you thinking about?" Raven mumbled, her fingers entangled in her hair, massaging the sand and oil from her scalp.

"Thinking about how we're going to get out of here. Why?"

"Because you've been acting weird all day. I understand you're mad about being stuck here with me but-"

"Who said that the reason I'm mad has anything to do with you?" Robin said, splashing warm water on his face. "I'm just mad that I'm stuck here. It has NOTHING to do with you."

What a liar he was. He wasn't happy being trapped with her. He was so frustrated by the irony of the situation. Here he had the perfect opportunity to set Raven straight, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Instead, the thought just stayed in the back of his mind picking at his nerves.

Raven was beginning to grow tired of Robin's attitude. He was always arrogant, prideful, and aloof but, typically, it wasn't a 24/7 kind of deal. Why did he keep acting so angry?

She unsnapped her cloak, letting it fall by the wayside while she slipped her feet into the cool ocean water.

"I don't see why you don't just get in." Robin scoffed.

She gave him a blank stare, her heart pounding, watching him lift out of the water. He held his shorts as he stood up, the material clinging tightly to his thighs. God she was acting like such a pervert! She hated everything that was going through her mind uncontrollably and yet, she still found her eyes on the verge of climbing down his happy trail…. DAMN YOU LUST! DAMN YOU LUST TO TRIGON'S FIREY HELL!

"There." He grumbled, dryly. "I'm out."

"Uh…thanks." She watched him take her seat as she waded into the chilly water. She noticed how Robin was doing his best to look away from her. He sat sulking with his head against his knees.

He didn't have to be so damn difficult.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

"How the heck did I get up here last night?" Beast Boy glanced up at the palm branches dangling above him. From where he was sitting he felt as if he could reach up and pluck a cloud right out of the sky. "OW! OW! OW! BRIGHT TOO BRIGHT!" He shouted, shielding his eyes from sun. That definitely wasn't a smart move, he thought, trying to blink back the little flashy spots.

"Hey wait, "He grumbled rubbing his eyes, "I think I see someone… actually I see two someones."

Straightening his back, he stuck out his neck, and squinted. "Yeah, those are definitely people. "HEEEEYY! GUYS! LOOK, LOOK, I'M OVER HERE! COME ON LOOK! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK ON THIS ISLAND WIPING WITH LEAVES AND EATING COCONUTS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, LOOOK!"

Beast Boy squinted harder, trying to make out whether he'd caught anyone's attention. "Ugh." He sighed. "This is hopeless."

* * *

Robin yawned, rolling over. "Hey Raven did you hear something earlier? It sounded like someone was screaming. Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"AGH!" Robin jumped. "What the, did you sleep here the whole time last night?"

"Yeah why?" Raven smirked, straightening her tasseled hair.

"No reason." He lied, quickly changing the subject. He brought up the scream again, but Raven insisted he imagined it out of wishful thinking.

"Why don't we try your plan again, only this time, make sure there's no quick sand."

Sneering, Robin agreed.

* * *

"Cyborg remember how you had said that all eggs are similar?"

"Yeah Star."

"Well, I do not feel like THOSE eggs were very similar to the eggs that come from the store of shopping. My stomach is making the most unpleasant of gurgles."

Starfire sick from somebody else's cooking, huh, I guess there's a first time for everything, Cy thought. He always figured with that weird ass alien food she had a cast iron stomach for sure.

"Ughhhh! FRIEND… I DO NOT THINK THEY HAVE BUILT THE ROOMS OF REST HERE AND I AM IN URGENT NEED OF THE RELIEVING!"

Cyborg's eyes widened.

"STAR! You mean to tell me you haven't used the bathroom for two days. Go behind a tree or something!"

"I CAN NOT!" She said grimacing and holding her stomach.

"WELL DON'T DO IT INFRONT OF ME!" He covered his eyes taking a few steps back.

"Star just go behind the bush over there no one's gonna see we are like the only ones on this-

"WWWaaaaAAAAAGGHHHHHH!

"Cyborg are you alright?" Starfire, peered over a giant crater to see Cyborg scrunched up at the bottom like crumbled newspaper.

"Yeah, finnne, I fall into giant craters every day."

"I wonder how it got here?" she asked, scratching her head.

"I don't know, but I don't plan on living down here."

"Oh right." Star smiled. She leaned over the hole extending her hand. "You think whoever put thi- EEEeeeeeePPPPP!"

"STAR! You alright?"

"Yes I am fine. Someone pushed me."

"Are you sure? We're the only ones on this island last time I checked." He glanced at his heat detector. "Wait, that's weird."

"What is it?"

"It's picking up body heat from someone… several someones."

Star's eyes widened as she pointed overhead at the tree trunks carefully being placed over their exit by grungy little hands.

"Cyborg…"

"Yeah Star?"

"I think we are in a pile of the droppings."

* * *

"Robin can you see anyone from up there?"

"Maybe?"

"What do you mean maybe, either you see someone, or you can't." Raven deadpanned.

"I see Beast Boy, which is more of a something rather than a someone."

Raven smirked. She wasn't going to argue with that one.

"What's he doing?"

"He's waving, I think he sees me."

"Wave back."

"Obviously," Robin grumbled.

"What's he doing now?"

"He's still waving… and-"

"And what?"

"Annd now he's falling"

"Falling?"

"Yeah he just fell out of the tree trying to wave." Robin laughed.

"Figures." Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" Beast Boy exclaimed, rubbing his head and his backside at the same time. "I knew there had to be someone else on this island besides me." Even if it is just Robin, that's better than nothing, the rest of the team could be with him, he thought.

Cheerfully, Beast Boy sprung up, to go look for him.

* * *

"Hey Starfire."

"Yes."

"Didn't you say you needed to use the bathroom?"

"Yes, why is it that you are asking?"

"I was just wondering because you've been holding it for a really long time."

"I suppose I had forgotten when the little people decided to tie us to palm trees." She grimaced.

Both Titans were now bound hand and foot, and were being drug through shrubs and sand by a group of indigenous pygmies.

"EReegahh BOGgayity boggayity!" Snarled one of the pygmies. To Starfire, he appeared to be of royalty because of his strange head dress and make up.

"What the hell?" Cyborg contorted his face.

"Please allow me." Starfire batted her eyelashes, catching one of the captor's attention.

"Oeeyah Oeeeyah muah muah muah muah!" He said, puckering his lips.

Quickly, she stuck out her neck and kissed him.

"Well?" asked Cyborg.

"Ummmm…"

"EReegahh BOGgayity boggayity!" The pygmy chief snarled again.

"He just told us to shut up. He doesn't like when his dinner talks back."

"Oh." Cyborg nodded. "WAIT DINNER!"

* * *

"Are you going to stop punching that palm tree? You're probably giving it a headache."

"No, I-M G-E-T OU-T MY A-G-G ESSION!" Robin panted.

"Why are you aggravated? Lizzy isn't even here."

Dropping his battered fists, Robin turned toward Raven, who was propped up against an adjacent palm tree."

"Then I'm practicing so I can do some damage when I do see her. There's nothing else better to do since you talked me into waiting here for Beast Boy. Not gonna sit around and stare at coconuts all day while we wait. If I can't train at the gym I'll train here."

"Whatever." Raven grumbled, taking a spot in the sand. She sighed, resting her head on her knees. If Robin wanted to be thick headed then fine no big deal. She'd just ignore him and meditate like she usually did when there was nothing else better to do.

Slowly, she receded into herself. Her mind became a blank slate. Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…. the blue sky was replaced by a vast expanse of nothingness stretching from anywhere to nowhere. It was funny how she usually felt so comfortable in her own mind, but now, something just felt…off.

Long time no see queen prude.

"Lust?"

The one and the only.

"Why aren't you hiding anymore?"

"Why should I stay locked in that boring old diary when I can have more fun messing with you know who. You'll never find that diary and now I have free reign to do what I want. With your other emotions out of control you're powerless princess." She chuckled. "I'm going to have so much fun running things for a change."

"I'm still in control of my emotions and as soon as I find that diary you're getting locked away until hell freezes over!"

Hearing Raven's loud rambling; Robin turned to face her. "You alright Raven?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, just a stupid nightmare."

"You weren't sleeping."

"Then it was a daymare." She snarled. "I'm going to go sit by the beach it's getting too hot over here."

"Maybe I should go with you." He shrugged. "Swimming sounds kinda nice." He rubbed the sweat off the back of his neck.

"NO!" Raven shouted

"Why not?"

"I just need some time alone." She said, beginning to walk away.

His gaze averting to the ground, Robin struggled to find the right thing to say. He was curious, but at the same time he didn't want to know. Anything that he could and would say at this point was going to sound incredibly stupid. "Raven," he cleared his throat. "You know if you're upset about something you can tell me. You're like my little sister."

At the sound of his last sentence Raven halted, just a moment, before walking off.

Robin watched her walk away feeling like a moron. This was so dumb. They were acting like two little kids telling secrets on the playground. He was convinced he already knew part of her problem. Guilt had to be eating her alive right now. Had she finally figured out that he'd read it? That he knew how bad she wanted to smash? But if she knew how come she was acting so calm? She would have threatened him by now. She couldn't know. It had to be something else.

Robin felt frustration, guilt, and anxiety hit him all at once.

"Did I really just say she's like my little sister? That had to be the dumbest thing I could have come up with." Trying to console himself, he decided, that she should feel stupid not him. She was being completely irrational! Titans weren't supposed to fantasize about their team mates.

He rested his head on his fists. "I don't want to upset her, but I've gotta grow a pair and straighten this out."

* * *

"Seriously, I have like no idea where the heck I'm going! Dude, why didn't I think before I started walking?" Beast Boy growled.

His feet trudged forward leading him into thickets of bushes and stray palm branches, as the sun climbed higher into the sky, striking him with fireballs. It was so unbearably hot this afternoon and although he was used to heat, he preferred dry heat not humidity. He pulled off his shirt, ringing out the sweat, and wiped his forehead.

"I've gotta bump into Robin eventually."

* * *

"Raven we need to talk." Said Robin, sitting down in the sand beside her.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be alone." She grumbled, turning her back towards him.

She was really going to make this "talk" thing difficult, Robin thought, groaning inwardly. He didn't want to do this. He really really didn't want to do this. He'd easily spend an evening entertaining the Hi-Five if he could get out of this.

"Raven."

"What?"

He reached for her, placing a hand on the back of her shoulder, near the base of her neck. She flinched.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't really think of you like my little sister, I mean, uh I care about you but, um well sister is… it doesn't really fit how I think of you and I-."

She brushed his hand away, silently, turning to face him.

"Are you even listening?" His eyes met hers with a stern and unflinching stare.

"Raven we're friends… really good, uh, friends and my thing for Sta- ."

Suddenly, she leaned into him, allowing her chin to rest on his shoulder, while she wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt her weight pressing into him; her eye lashes brushing against his cheek.

He couldn't back out now, he'd already made his decision to talk to her, now he had to resolve this.

"Raven," he conceded, wrapping an arm around her, "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but-."

She placed a finger on his lower lip and his face became reminiscent of confusion and mild annoyance.

"Can we not talk?" She whispered.

Robin began to feel a whirlwind of mixed emotions bubbling inside him. Part of him wasn't totally resistant, but the other part, the rational part, knew nothing about this made sense.

Raven's lips curled into a devious smile.

* * *

"eRAh! eRaH! MOO MOO Cuca locha?" Inquired Starfire.

"Eyeta Eyeta MOOogah MOOGAAH!" The pygmy chief roared back in response.

"Well? Is the chief going to let us go Star?"

"Um… I don't think so." She lowered her head in despondency.

"Why not? What did he say?"

"Like hell."

"Greeeaat." Cyborg groaned. "Man, this is not how I wanted to go. I never even got to take Catherina on that date." His head drooped and he shut his eyes. There was no way he was opening them. He'd watched as they were being carted up some hill and now they were like 1000 feet in the air nestled away in some pygmy fortress dangling over a crudely built stone fireplace. The fire, blazing beneath him, slowly roasting his skin to a crisp was not something he wanted to see.

"Is not there anything you can do to stop them?"

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"I have not been feeling myself lately." She admitted. "My powers, like Raven's, are also controlled by emotion, but I have not felt right since we woke up here. I could try… but I am certain my powers are not in the wack."

"Yeah, well you're not the only one. My battery is outta juice and I desperately need to charge or I'm going to shut down pretty soo- YO! WHAT ARE THEY DOING NOW?"

A short, bone-thin pygmy, leaned close to the fire making loud sniffing noises. In his right hand, he brandished a long stick with a jagged tip, which he first held at Cyborg's throat, then he began tapping his outer extremities, mystified by the odd clanking noises.

"Ragiyah Ragiyah see see no bamoogah!"

"Uh Star what'd he say?"

"It was not the easiest to understand, but I think he is trying to locate your-" Starfire winced, blushing fervently.

"My what?"

"Your tentacles?"

"My tentacles? Tentacles?… Wait, MY TESTICLES! WHY?"

"Hold on I will ask."

"Yece Yece mege mege yushagana bamoogah?"

"EReegahh BOGgayity boggayity Rah neega bamoogah munch munch munch!"

"Ummm…" hummed Starfire, wincing.

"Star what did he say?"

….

"WHAT DID HE SAY!"

"He said shut up dinner I'm trying to cut off his testicles."

Cyborg paled. "Star."

"Yes?"

"Remind me to murder Lizzy if we ever get out of here alive."

* * *

"I don't see Robin, but looks like smoke is coming from that direction."

Beast Boy's gaze was averted toward a monstrous hill where thick puffs of black smoke were lingering in the air.

"A fire? Gotta be Robin! Smart move dude."

Beast Boy felt like suddenly a second wind hit him and he sprinted off.

* * *

"Raven." Robin muttered.

She ignored him, glancing, up at his deeply set eyes. He didn't move a muscle, instead, he stared back pensively as if caught in a web.

She ran her hands through her hair and fell back in the warm sand, relaxing as the gentle tide tickled the tips of her toes.

Look at him, she thought, skimming his physique. He sat next to her, his feet buried deep in the sand, his tan skin glistening with sweat, and mist. His cheeks were flushed, but his distant stare hinted at no sign of discomfort. It seemed as if he was gazing off in the direction of the sun set, but truly his mind couldn't have been further from it.

I can't let her think that this is gonna work, cause it's not, he thought. He wanted to speak up, to push her away, to be responsible, but…

She slipped her fingers into her leotard, tugging until the top was pulled below her shoulders.

"It's hot." She grumbled, waiting for Robin to object. He didn't. He merely stared straight ahead, so she proceeded to undress.

Soon she was left in nothing but nylon underwear. Casually, she tossed her leotard aside, and rolled onto her stomach, drawing in the sand with her toes.

Instantly, Robin was zapped out of his trance.

Oh come on, he thought, that's not fair.

No longer were Raven's eyes the only one's roaming. Robin's grazed first along her carefully polished black toenails, then to her nicely toned calves, moved up her thighs, and onto her…

Robin, shook his head, stopping himself.

"Raven, this stops now."

"What stops?" She asked coyly.

Immediately he felt stupid. Heat rose to his cheeks.

"You know… this." He avoided her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm not going to try and figure it out. Good night Robin." Raven got up, dusting herself off.

* * *

"There it is, there's the fire." Beast Boy panted, hunching over and holding his sides. "That was one hell of a climb. It would have been easier if my stupid powers were working right." He complained, but quickly covered his mouth when the trees started rustling. Quickly, he ducked behind a thick bush.

"Yargh smeegah smoo shmoo caca!" cried a man.

He appeared to be only five feet tall and he was dressed in tribal looking garments. Beast Boy was having a difficult time seeing his face from behind the leaves, but from what he could make out it seemed that he was carry a large pot.

I wonder what he's doing here, Beast Boy thought. His thoughts were immediately interrupted by the sound of a shrill cry.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy mouthed.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU CAN'T EAT MY ACE DRIVE!"

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy gaped. They were in trouble. Inching forward Beast Boy gripped a few branches, pulling them away from his face. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Starfire and Cyborg were each tied to tree limbs dangling several feet above a small fire. Surrounding them was a hoard of oddly dressed little people.

"EAAAP!" Beast Boy, squealed. "This is just like that movie I saw where the victims were attached by evil cockroach people that ate out their eyeballs. I've gotta do something!"

His powers had been acting sketch lately, but it was worth a shot. He took a deep breath, trying to focus. He had one animal in mind. Strong and powerful, wings broad and sturdy, but for some reason the image was foggy in his mind. Instead, the only thing he could picture was a skunk.

"This will have to do." He grumbled, his body taking the form of the pesky creature. He scampered beneath the brush, clawing the sand, which stung like nails. Whimpering, he raised up on his hind legs, licking his paws.

"Look Star it's a green skunk!" Cyborg whispered, feeling relief spread throughout his body.

"Glorious! I knew our friends would come for us." Starfire beamed.

"RAsneega manasha tookiga!"

"Cyborg, I am certain the little people have become aware that roasting is taking too long. I hope Beast Boy has come with a plan." She averted her eyes in the direction of the little man carry a large pot.

"Rasneega manasha tookiga Ya Yah!" The man nodded to his fellow pygmies and they all conceded.

"Eaap!"

"What's the matter Star?"

"They have just agreed that the roasting is taking too long and have decided to do the skinning and boiling of us instead."

Beast Boy tried to think quickly. His eyes darted from left to right. All he had to do was chew through those ropes around Cyborg's and Starfire's wrists. He had to wonder though, why hadn't Star just tried to break them? If she could lift giant slabs of concreate and two ton cars then ropes should be cake for her.

"Basha basha NOCKAAA!"

The pot holding pygmy dropped his kitchen ware and took hold of a pointy shard of rock. Licking his lips, he began to sever the ropes biding the captors.

"They are cutting us loose."

"Good move for us, bad move for them."

Perfect, thought Beast Boy. The morons were doing his job for him. Did they actually think their hostages were just going to sit still waiting to be boiled?

Cyborg felt the last rope snap loose from his wrist and with that he threw his fists into the little man's nose sending him sailing twenty feet into the air.

"COME ON STAR!" He shouted, untying her wrists.

Carefully, the two inched their way to safety, clutching onto the tree limbs for dear life.

"YAREEEEGAH!" The other pygmies shouted, pulling out their crude weapons. They charged toward Cyborg, Starfire, and the skunk, seething with rage.

With a look of solid determination, Beast Boy propped himself on his front paws, doing a little jig.

"OoooOOOOOOO." The pygmies cheered, looking on in amusement as the green skunk danced. By this time, Cyborg and Starfire were long gone, but the pygmies were too dazzled by the skunk to notice.

"Yashmeega?" The chief inched closer to the skunk, poking it, curiously.

A mischievous smirk appeared on the green skunks face when suddenly, he released a noxious gas from his backside.

"YAAAAAGHEYAAAA!" The chief, and the rest of the pygmy clan cried, dropping to the grown rolling and plugging their noses.

Switching back to human form, Beast Boy laughed hysterically as he took off running to catch up with his friends.

"Man that was great." He cackled, holding his sides. "They never saw it coming." His laughter tapered off when he soon realized he was alone again. "Seriously! They couldn't just wait for me? Well… back to the original plan I guess, by now Robin's probably walked off to find me." He slumped, feeling hopeless, but then he noticed, a bright light, flashing off a ways.

* * *

"Last week was peaceful," Robin mumbled. "All I had to worry about was psychopaths, bank robbers, and 50 foot tall glob monsters...now its demons." Goose bumps ran up and down his limbs as he floated onto his back effortlessly.

He closed his eyes letting his thoughts wander when something latched onto his ankle. Yelping, he thrashed like a mad man trying to escape, when Raven's head popped out of the water.

"Scared?" She asked, smirking.

"No." Robin grumbled, folding his arms. "You snuck up on me. Thought you walked off to be alone."

"I got bored." She deadpanned, slicking back her dripping hair.

"I've been bored for the last 8 hours." He grumbled.

"Then let's do something entertaining." She said brushing up against him.

Without speaking, he held up his boxers, and waded back onto shore. She followed and they both collapsed on the sand, Robin held back a smug grin as he leaned back on his elbows, moderately amused. Her underwear was soaking wet leaving little to the imagination so he glanced up at the sky trying not to look at her.

Nice night, all the stars are out, he thought, chewing his bottom lip. He turned his head back toward her, listening to her breathing. His muscles pulsed as he rested a hand on her hip bone; allowing his index finger to wander along the hem line of her underwear. He thought she'd stop him, but she didn't even flinch.

He began to wonder how far she'd be willing to let him go? He held his hand in place for a few minutes remembering what he'd read in her diary. Now was his chance to see whether she was all talk. The temptation was unrelenting. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wouldn't mind feeling her up a bit.

Shutting his eyes and groaning; he pulled his hand away. His name may have been Dick, but he knew better than to take advantage of a friend, respect, and image came first. As his last thought preceded him, the palm trees began rustling, and both of them turned to see a lanky green teen.

"Get up…, "he muttered. "A search crews on the other side."


	10. Chapter 8

"Where'd you leave her diary?"

"I didn't LEAVE it anywhere dude I told you someone stole it. What's it matter anyway…"

"IT MATTERS."

"If she wants you that bad Robin why would she care you read it?" Beast Boy shot Robin a look of disgust, hurling the basketball he was dribbling at his chest. Robin caught the ball with ease, shrugging off Beast Boy's attitude.

Up the middle of the court Robin dribbled, tucking the ball under his legs, like a kangaroo he shot up in the air, smashing the ball into the net with a powerful lay up.

"You suck." Beast Boy said, spitting.

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD LUST!" Raven beat her pillows, tangling herself in her covers as she fought frantically. Her room was pitch, the atmosphere silent, but inside she was a twisted hormonal beast.

"Why am I in Nevermore Knowledge?"

"A better question would be, how did I get you here? Lust is doing everything in her power to fight the rest of us. It was a miracle that Happy was able to distract her long enough for me to reach you."

Knowledge ribbed Raven, directing her attention to her other emotions. They were huddled in a circle like a group of playground kids watching a fight.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, forcing herself into the huddle. She stopped when she realized what they were watching. Happy and Lust were in a free-for-all. Happy was doing her best, but Lust was sending her one hell of an ass whoopin.

"STOP! STOP FIGHTING THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Raven burst into the ring trying to pry Lust off Happy.

"NOBODY STOPS ME FROM GETTING WHAT I WANT! NOBODY!" Lust screamed.

* * *

Robin thrust the basketball at Beast Boy's chest without saying a word, his eyes were unflinching. Snatching the ball out of the air Beast Boy flew down the court. Dip, tuck, he spun in the air, sending the ball swishing through the net. He finished off hanging from the net in ape form, screeching loudly with triumph.

"Dang that was ugly." Robin teased, not intending to be malicious.

"What'd you call me?" Beast Boy snarled, shifting back into human form. He didn't waste another second. Lunging at Robin, he tackled him to the concrete.

"You have Starfire, why would you mess with Rae?"

Robin fought his way out of the hold Beast Boy worked him into, jabbing Beast Boy in the rib with his left elbo. He wasn't trying to hurt him, but Beast Boy was really going for the kill. Hollering out in pain, Beast Boy kneed Robin in the stomach, barely missing his groin. Wincing slightly, Robin managed to play the blow off like it was nothing. He sent a swift punch zinging into Beast Boy's gut leaving him on the ground begging for air.

"Nothing happened on the beach Beast Boy." Robin dusted off his shirt and began walking away when Beast Boy managed to pull himself onto his feet.

"You think that stuff she wrote is about you?"

Robin halted in his tracks. Turning to face Beast Boy who wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his lip. Robin stared back at him, nearly feeling sorry for him, he wouldn't fight over a girl he didn't care about.

"She was flirting with ME, I pushed her away, but she wouldn't give up." He tried to pacify Beast Boy, but he wasn't buying it. There wasn't an ounce of peace left in his heart.

"Rae doesn't flirt."

* * *

"I HATE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO US! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! YOU'RE JUST USING PEOPLE! YOU DON'T CARE WHO RAVEN WANTS, YOU'LL SCREW ANYONE!" Happy cried, her face was a mess of blood and tears.

Raven felt sorry for her. It was clear that she only wanted the best, but Lust was so determined to have her way. She wanted to help, but what could she do? Without control over her emotions, she was just a passive character in her own story.

Abandoning the fight, Raven left Happy and Lust to their own brutish devices, in pursuit of Wisdom. She was always close by, but silent in the presence of foolishness.

"Wisdom how do I stop this?" Raven pleaded, but she pushed her away.

"Stop acting naïve, you know what to do. It's been the simple answer this whole time. You never needed Lust's diary. It was just a tool to help you figure out what you want. Just admit IT already and all of this non sense will disappear on its own."

"ADMIT WHAT?" Raven hollered. She was at her wits end and completely out of her element. All this craziness, these emotions, hidden desires. Why couldn't she just live her life in peace without feeling anything? That's how she was living before, and she was… ABSOLUTELY MISERABLE.

Like a slap in the face, reality had hit her.

* * *

Beast Boy was right, Robin thought. Raven, wasn't acting "Ravenish" at all. How was he going to prove his innocence now? It was going to be REALLY hard defending his honor when everything he was saying sounded like a lie. "It happened Beast Boy." Robin groaned, hanging his head. I don't know why she likes me, but she does. I've been trying to end it."

Beast Boy sidled up to Robin, murdering him with his eyes. "No you haven't." He growled. "If you were, you would have set her straight a long time ago. You want her. It's not enough that you have Starfire and fangirls chasing after you, now you've gotta fuck Raven too!"

Robin's Jaw clenched. He wanted to hit Beast Boy so hard his dead parents would feel it. For him to accuse him of wanting to take advantage of his own team mate for personal pleasure was disgusting. Without trust, there was no team. He couldn't stand the sight of Beast Boy. Eyes closed, he began to walk away again, but Beast Boy grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Beast Boy, this is done."

"So that's what leaders do Robin? They walk away when things get rocky."

"BEAST BOY SHUT UP."

"You're not a leader, you just screw your friends over, you screw anything that will hold its legs open long enough!"

That was it. Robin barred his teeth, turning on his heels. "Really? Cause I didn't screw Rae and I could have!"

Beast Boy's blood sizzled in his veins. He Hated Robin. HATED HIM. Bastard could have any girl he wanted and he chose the woman he had secretly wanted for himself. His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. The one girl he thought couldn't be won by anyone, the one he tried so hard to please, the one that he couldn't please, the one that he thought might one day give him a chance, and Robin was ruining everything.

"I HATE YOU. NO ONE LIKES YOU ROBIN! NO ONE! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM RAVEN! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU READ SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!"

Robin saw the pain in Beast Boy's eyes and he wanted to stop himself, why didn't he stop himself? He couldn't, the damage was done, now all he could do was feed the fire. "Why wouldn't she want me? I have more in common with her than anyone on this team. Who did she run to when her father was terrorizing the world? Was it you Beast Boy?"

The court fell silent, while both titans stared at each other venomously, each refusing to budge. Then Robin broke the silence. "Nothin to say? Thought so. While you were busy jacking off to her picture, she was wrapped in my arms."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Beast Boy snarled, spittle forming at the corners of his lips. His nails became razors, and his eyes were ravenous as he transformed himself into a monstrous BEAST. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Robin readied himself for the attack, head low, and fist ready for battle.

"OOOOOoooh BoOYs!"

"What now?" Robin thought, turning to see who it was. The distraction side tracked Beast Boy as well and he shrunk back to human form. Both titans saw a scraggly old bat out of the corner of their eyes. The crypt keeper had come out of her hole after locking them in a leaking basement all night AND stranding them on an island for an entire day. What could she possibly want now?

She grinned, showing all her nasty yellow teeth. "I think I know how to help you two sort this out."


	11. Chapter 9 Part 1

Sweat trickled down Robin's biceps as the afternoon blaze set in, soaking into the court. He greeted Lizzy with a look of death. "What makes you even think we'd consider listening to you after what you did!" He snarled.

Beast Boy winced, immediately jumping in front of Lizzy at the sight of Robin's clenched fists. He held his arms up as if surrendering. "Robin, relax dude, maybe she has something important to say."

"Nice Beast Boy, not only are you accusing me of trying to get it on with Raven, now you're siding with this psychotic geezer!"

"Have you no respect for elders hun'!"

"Hmm let's see… you lock us all in a basement for 12 hours and then somehow manage to strand us on an island! AND NOW YOUR ASKING FOR RESPECT!" Robin's head swelled to outrageous proportions.

"Yes." She smiled.

Pulling out a pin, Beast Boy popped the Robin balloon, and Robin's head shriveled up like an old raisin.

"I can't believe this." Robin pouted.

"Well, I just thought you two might be interested in finding out the truth."

"What truth?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"About the diary. You two want to find out which one of you the little grey girl likes, right?"

"How do you know, and what are YOU doing with it?" Beast Boy snarled, pointing at the diary.

"Darling, you should be careful what you leave laying around." Lizzy smiled. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to pout.

"NOT INTERESTED." Robin turned his back to Beast Boy and Lizzy.

"I'm interested." Beast Boy said jutting out his chin. His brows bumped together in a scowl, shooting a quick glance at Robin before turning back to Lizzy.

Curling her lips into a mischievous smile, she rambled on. "I've been observing the grey child carefully since you troubled souls stepped foot on this ship. She definitely needs more love in her life, so I'd be happy to help her find it. Yesterday, I had time to do a bit of reading while you all were…"

Beast Boy's eyebrows drew closer together and his lips tightened into a fierce scowl.

"Indisposed," she finished cautiously. Pulling out a pair of ratchet and tattered glasses, she opened the diary, belting out an explicit passage. "He usually smiles, pulls me in close, presses his lips to mine, and then we-" Lizzy cleared her throat, pausing to look up at both boys, horrified expressions. Beast Boy's pupils dilated comically and Robin, who was sneaking a peak over his shoulder, had his lips drawn back in a ludicrous grimace. She quickly skipped to the next sentence feeling amused.

"In every dream I want it as much as he does and that's because I trust him, more than I've trusted anyone in my entire life."

Closing the notebook with a thud, Lizzy looked up in silence, waiting.

"And?" Beast Boy sneered, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes rolled skyward and landed back on Robin, in hopes that he was slightly more intelligent than the other one.

"Beast Boy don't be slow. She's trying to tell us we should figure out who Raven trusts."

"Oh." He gave a shallow chuckle. "I knew that."

"Bingo." said Lizzy

"Stupid idea." Robin scoffed. "I already know the answer. I'm the leader, she has to trust me."

"That's a STUPID assumption, and you know what assuming does." Beast Boy smirked.

"Where'd you learn the word assumption?"

"I read!" Beast Boy growled.

"Please, please, can you both hush. It's getting warm out here and I feel a hot flash coming on, my patience is limited," she pursed her pruney lips. "The one she trusts is the one she likes, it's as simple as that."

"What do we do, ask her?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"No of course not, she's not going to admit anything." Lizzy chuckled.

"Could have fooled me," Robin sent a taunting smirk in Beast Boy's direction. "Last night she acted like she would have done anything I-."He stopped, noticing Beast Boy's forehead pucker. Shrugging, he waited for Lizzy to continue. She didn't, so he spoke up. "Fine, Beast Boy, if you want to play her game, I'll do it, but on one condition, Lizzy call off these ridiculous sessions! You're not giving us anymore crap the rest of this week. AND NO EXTRA CHARGES. I'm not getting another lecture from Bruce about money management."

"Oh hun'!" She let out an exaggerated gasp. "The sessions have just began heating up, but if you really want to ease up I suppose it wouldn't kill me to compromise just a little. Anything for you tiger." She reached up, pinching Robin's cheek (his face).

Beast Boy snickered as Robin's nostrils flared. "Yeah whatever." He grumbled.

* * *

"You're always going out with these losers babe, you know, and that's your problem. Should have never gave that Robot guy your number, I told you, what did I tell you!"

Catherina sat back pouting as her sister laid into her. Her auburn curls sparkled in the sun, highlighting her high cheek bones. Her mind was stuck on how irritating her sister was. They were twins, but they were absolutely NOTHING alike.

"Shut it Katerina. I'm not catching all your negativity. This guy was real."

"Oh yeah, then why did he stand you up sis huh? Tell me that?"

Silence encased the two and Catherina met her sister's gaze with a bitter look of her own.

"Let me talk to him. I'll set his wires straight," said Katerina, breaking the silence.

Catherina silence was as good as a passive acquiesce. After all, she did want to know why she was stood up, who better to get to the bottom of things than her stubborn sister.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Robin whispered to Beast Boy.

"Get over it. You already said you're in, no backing out now."

They both stood at attention, patiently waiting for Lizzy to give the signal. When she sounded the alarm the rest of the team came strolling out through the doublewide glass doors.

"What torture are you planning now" Raven grumbled. This evening, she felt her sanity slowing returning to her, but who knew how long that would last. Happy was putting up a good fight, but Lust was not letting Raven off that easy and as wisdom had told her before, until she decided to be honest with herself, she had no power to stop the brawling.

"I'm calling off the session today dears." Lizzy announced, catching a few surprised faces. Robin and Beast Boy exchanged surprised glances for show.

"You mean we are no longer subject to the exploitation and daunting upheaval imposed upon the very sanctity of our inner conscious?"

"Woa, dude did Starfire just used the word san-, san-… Ugh you guys know what she just said." Beast Boy grumbled, slumping.

"Jack has been enlightening me with the most delightful pleasantries of language all afternoon."

Smirking, Beast Boy leaned toward Robin, whispering. "You see that, while you've been busy trying to put the moves on Rae, Mr. Jerkmeoff 's been workin his magic on Star. Don't you feel slow."

"SHU-T UP."

"Just sayin dude."

Their private conversation was interrupted as Starfire tugged on Rae's arm.

"PLEAASE can we not do the "girl time" now? We have not since we have come here."

Raven's eyes nearly jumped out of her skull pleading for safety as Starfire began pulling her away. Beast Boy took this as a sudden opportunity.

"Uh no Star, she uh can't."

"Why not?" Starfire growled, her bright green eyes igniting.

"We uh, we have... A DATE!"

"What?" Everyone, including Raven raised an eyebrow. Although, she hadn't exactly objected. If this could get her away from Starfire's "girl time" then so be it.

"Yeah, that's what I said a date." Beast Boy poked out his chest, grabbing Rae by the wrist. "Come on, let's get out of here." He whispered as they hurried off, the rest of the group starring, dumbstruck.

* * *

"He's cheating." Robin grumbled.

"He's not cheating dear, you just missed your opportunity….too slow." Lizzy filed her nails, ignoring Robin's scowl. She kicked up her bunion covered toes on her dusty flower printed audmin.

While the others were busy enjoying their freedom, Lizzy and Robin had retreated to her office to discuss the plan.

"The green kid's not as dumb as he looks hun, don't underestimate him, he's a clever one."

"I know that." Robin sneered. "I wouldn't allow an idiot to defend Jump City. Beast Boy's not stupid, he's just a good actor."

"What are you going to do then? He's already got a head start and you're sitting here chatting with a woman three times your age dear."

"I don't want to do anything."

"What?" Lizzy dropped her file, suddenly becoming disappointed. "You're not interested in winning the affections of the grey girl?"

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION? She likes me, but I don't want her to!" Robin contorted his face as he gripped the sides of Lizzy's arm chair. "Team mates don't date team mates."

"Oh." Lizzy snickered.

"What's so funny?" Robin snarled.

"Oh nothing… I just think it's comical how you assume that it's you she is interested in. You're not the only male in the Titan household hun'.

Robin scoffed, cocking his head to one side. "I read the diary. She wouldn't be interested in Cyborg or Beast Boy, not like that."

Lizzy got up from her chair, casually strolling over to her desk. She picked up the notebook, allowing her finger tips to graze the pages. "I read it too," she said, "I think it could be any one of you three. It doesn't have to be you."

"I don't care who it is," Robin snorted, inspecting a dusty, three legged chair before deciding to take a seat. "I just don't want it getting in the way of my team." He shrugged.

"You mean the team."

"That's what I said my team."

Chuckling Lizzy added, "If you don't care then why compete with Beast Boy? Why not just let him win?"

Robin recoiled, in outrage. "Because I- DON'T-LOSE."


	12. Chapter 9 Part 2

Beast Boy's palm felt all sweaty in Raven's, but he gripped her hand tightly, tugging her down the long tunnel through the aquarium.

"Beast Boy where are you taking me?" She grumbled.

"Somewhere, but first we have ta stop at my room. I gotta change."

Her head was filled with eccentric date ideas she figured he'd try to pull. Creating a stink bomb which would incapacitate everyone on board, hocking loogies out the portholes and watching them land on passengers, starting a food fight in one of the restaurants, nothing was above him.

"This better not be another one of your less than brilliant ideas."

"Relax Rae, I got it all planned out."

"That's what I'm worried about."

She allowed him to drag her further and further into the tunnel until they stopped in front of his door. Turning to face her with a toothy grin, he invited her inside. Casually she followed behind him, easing the door closed. When she turned to find him, he'd disappeared into the closet, so she made herself comfortable on the bed, waiting.

"Can you at least tell me the name of the place?"

"Nope, it's a surprise." His voice echoed from inside the closet.

Raven yawned and stretched, pulling the satin sheets over her legs, and resting her head on a pillow. She allowed her eyelids to close a moment, still waiting patiently as Beast Boy fooled around in the closet. When he walked out, she was completely sprawled out across the bed, her feet tangled in his sheets.

"Come on Rae," he tapped her gently, but she ignored him, clinging to her pillow.

"Dude, you still have to get dressed. Come on." He tapped her again. This time she smacked him over the head with the pillow, and laid back down. Finding this mildly amusing, but also growing impatient, he ripped the covers away from her, laughing as she tumbled off the bed.

"BEAST BOY!" She snarled.

"Yep, that's my name." He chuckled. "Hey, you started it and you're going to make us late for our date."

"Since when have you ever cared about being on time?" Sneering, she kicked his feet out from beneath him, and he landed on the floor beside her. She had some nerve he thought, rubbing his head. He sat up. He would have been irritated if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to her giving him grief.

Raven sat up, rubbing her head.

"You look like hell." He laughed. She barred her teeth at him. Although he teased her, he was really thinking how crazy sexy she looked. His eyes were glued to her.

Giving her a long, exaggerated, eye roll he tried to pull her to her feet. For their date he'd planned to take her to one of the most expensive restaurants on board (he had a private savings not unlike the rest of the Titans). The restaurant, however, stopped seating newcomers by 8pm, and although Raven was gorgeous already, she wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion. He planned to buy her a new dress and have her change quickly before the date, but if she kept this game up he knew they wouldn't make it.

"We are definitely gonna be late," he grumbled, shaking his head at her.

* * *

"So how do you think they're making out?" Lizzy asked, roosting like a queen on her thrown. She lounged in an old leather recliner, picking at a box of assorted chocolates, offering one to Robin. He refused, continuing to pace her office instead.

He didn't have an exact plan in mind and that bugged him. What he needed was some brilliant way to convince Raven that he wasn't her type, and at the same time, beat Beast Boy at his own stupid game, and so, he needed the ratchet old lady.

"So where have you planned to take the little grey girl for your date?" Bea-, she stopped in mid-sentence, "the green one, mentioned that he was planning to take her out to dinner at The Boudoir."

"I bet he is." Robin snorted.

"So you haven't made any plans then?"

"Tried planning a date once, didn't like it."

"Well couldn't you jus-

"No."

"How abou-"

"No."

Reaching into the top drawer of her in-table, Lizzy pulled out a Chinese fan, and fanned herself. "You're giving me a hot flash doll, I thought you wanted to win this competition and prove that the grey girl is interested in you and not- the other one."

Robin shrugged, "Yeah, but I profile criminals for a living. I think I can tell when a girl likes me. Especially when she's been on my team for 10 years. I just need to convince her not to, and put Beast Boy in his place in the process."

Becoming bored with Robin's rambling. Lizzy traded her fan for another chocolate delicacy. Robin continued to pace, and she continued to chew, dawning a bored expression; her apathy, however, failed to shut him up.

"Are you finished?"

Robin shot her a dirty look.

Licking her index finger, she turned a page in Raven diary, belting out the passage. When she finished she turned to Robin, eyeing him expectantly.

"And?"

"My gosh you're stupid dear. If you want to ditch the girl, you have to turn her on to turn her off."

"WHAT?"

"REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY, pay a little too much attention to her and she'll get sick of you, works all the time hun'." She smiled, popping another chocolate into her mouth.

Reverse psychology, was it really that simple? Robin wondered. It worked with criminals, but could it work with women too? He shrugged. Why not he thought. Snatching the box of chocolates from Lizzy, he collapsed on the adjacent arm chair listening to the crazy old lady blabber on about her plan.

* * *

It was getting later, the sun was dipping into the ocean like a giant orange cookie, but Catherina was yet to be seen or heard from.

Cyborg was beginning to wonder if she'd ever show up. All he wanted to do was apologize for standing her up the other day and explain what had happened. He' d called her earlier that morning, and over the phone she sounded understanding, but maybe this was just her way of getting back at him, women could be manipulative like that.

"Girl better answer." He mumbled, growing impatient. Picking up his phone, he began to dial her number, but before he could, he was met by her menacing brown eyes. She tossed her waste length curls over her shoulder and took a spot next to him under the umbrella of the poolside lounge table.

"Sooo…" He laughed nervously, reading the pissed off expression on her face.

"Don't you Sooo me you stood me up that's what you did you know what you did! You think my time isn't valuable I have valuable time you know all the guys that want to date me who are more respectful than you! Don't play with me you giant washing machine I'm not playing with you!"-and on and on she went.

Mustering up a smile, Cyborg offered to buy her a lemonade.

"Oh you think that's gonna distract me huh that's not gonna distract me no oh nooo not after what you did! You know how long I waited up for you do you know all the things I coulda been doing!"

Cyborg massaged his temples, giving her a sidelong glance.

She wasn't even half finished yet. Who the hell did he think he was standing her up! Some kind of jigglo, huh? A player, huh? Her delicate little finger got to waving, while her neck, and hips rolled and twisted in agreement with her attitude.

Cyborg only wished she hadn't showed up. She was way waay more woman than he ever needed to deal with.

* * *

"Well, I guess you got your wish Raven. I called the restaurant. They've just stopped seating guests."

She didn't respond.

"Raven?"

"Rae?"

Beast Boy sauntered back into his room from where he was out in the hallway to find a fortress of pillows and blankets, reaching up to the ceiling, piled on his floor.

His eyes widened like a kid with a bowl of ice cream. "Oh dude, this is awesome."

"Want some popcorn?" Raven giggled, chucking a handful at him.

"You don't eat popcorn?" He said folding his arms. "And where'd you get that?"

"Yeah I do, and I don't know," she shrugged, "I found the stuff in the bottom drawer of your dresser. It said complimentary. There was a microwave in there too."

"Wow, we've been here like a week, how come I didn't figure that out?" He pouted.

"Stop being a baby and come watch this movie with me."

Beast Boy starred at Raven like she was a one foot tall leprechaun. "Dude, who are you and what did you do with the real Raven?"

"It's Wicked Scary eIGHHHT." She taunted him, quickly changing the subject.

"Awesome!" He laughed, crawling inside the blanket fort with her.

She rolled over onto her stomach, throwing her head back and giggling. Cute little innocent twit he was.

"So why are you so giggly tonight?" He smiled. "I haven't even told a joke yet."

"I'm just having fun that's all."

"Fun? With me?"

"Yeah, is that a crime?"

"NO!" He gasped "Can it happen more often? I thought hell'd freeze over before you'd ever have fun hanging out with me. Usually you're always like-" He made a face like a zombie imitating Raven's deadpan expression. "Leave me alone while I read my crusty old books and masturbate in my room."

Even Lust didn't find this funny. Raven scowled, smacking Beast Boy as hard as she could with a pillow, which was pretty hard, first time a pillow ever felt like a dang brick.

He busted out laughing, and rolling on the floor, before straightening up, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Just kiddin Rae." He said through a mouthful.

"You're making us miss the movie." She snapped.

Still snickering from her reaction, he crawled out of the fort to get his water bottle, and grab a second movie.

It was nice to see Raven acting laid back for a change. At first he was disappointed by the fact that she made them miss their date, and believe it or not, by her playfulness; but he quickly let it slide when he realized how chill she was acting. It was actually starting to worry him. Come to think of it, she hadn't been acting "Ravenish" for most of the entire trip, and even before that, what was up with her powers? He thought back to the bunny suit and spedo, shivering. There was this nagging feeling that he should confront her, but if he did, he might end up telling her that they read her diary, then neither of them would find out who her sex dreams were about, let alone live to adulthood.

"How much did I miss?" He asked, ducking his head back into the fort, he realized Raven had made herself more comfortable by taking off her leotard and boots, replacing them with bare feet, and one of his tall tees. He pretended to ignore it, grabbing another handful of popcorn and focusing on the movie. Just as Wicked Scary was about to eat this blonde chick's face off, Raven tossed a piece of popcorn at his head.

"What the heck!" He laughed, shoving her onto the floor, and climbing on top of her without realizing what he was doing.

A sly grin spread across her lips, and she clasped her thighs around his hips, causing his heartbeat to quicken.

"Gotcha." She giggled.

He shifted uncomfortably, but she could tell he was becoming aroused by the pulsing in his nether regions, awkward. Obviously he noticed it too, but that didn't stop Raven.

He pulled away, but she tugged on his shirt, pulling him in closer.

Lust was on Fire.

* * *

Knowledge and Wisdom knew that Lust would take every opportunity to use the missing diary to her advantage. Without Raven's input, Lust was free to control Raven's heart, which in turn overruled her mind and other emotions.

"What on earth is she doing guys?"

"Don't be ignorant Timid, what does it look like." Snorted Rude.

"Our Ravie wouldn't do this at all!" Timid cried. "This is so embarrassing, guys we have to do something!"

Knowledge, Wisdom, Brave, Happy, and Rude all looked at each other realizing they were powerless to control Lust.

There were only two emotions that operated Raven's heart, and those two were Love and Lust; but because Raven failed to acknowledge any significant feelings for "HIM" Love was obviously out of the equation. They were all doomed to succeed to Lust's hormonal whims, and she would act them out on whoever she so chose.

Indeed Lust was drawing much energy from Raven's sexual adventures. Wisdom had begun to feel her own energy waning as she suspected the other emotions did as well. If Raven didn't get her heart under control they were all doomed to disappear forever, and the personality of the real Raven would, consequently, disappear as well.

Oh Raven, Wisdom thought, just admit it to yourself already.

Beast Boy finally succeeded in pulling loose from Raven when a knock came at his door. He got up to answer it, while Raven pulled herself together.

He was surprised to see Robin standing in his doorway half dressed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Pushing past Beast Boy, Robin spotted Raven ducking her head out of the blanket fort, no questions asked, he scooped her up, carrying her off bridal style. Beast Boy was left in the doorway scowling.

"See ya later BB!" Raven waved.

With a pair of binoculars, Lizzy watched as Robin carried Raven into his bedroom, tossing her onto the bed. He stared back at her waiting for an objection.

Smirking, Lizzy popped a chocolate covered cherry into her mouth, giggling as Robin's voice filtered through the little speaker in her ear.

"Okay Lizzy, now what?"

"We've already talked about this. Just do what comes naturally, follow your instincts."

Robin glanced at his lower half, and a bemused grimace spread across his face. That was never good advice, he thought. Raven rose up on her knees, giving him a sultry pout, beckoning him with a finger. He cleared his throat, whispering something to himself.

"Lizzy! It's not working she's acting all sexy and stuff. What do I do?"

Lizzy made chewing noises in the speaker, ignoring him.

He had no choice, but to continue with the plan, damn ass old lady was no help. He should have expected this from her, especially after she locked them in the basement, and stranded them on an island inhabited by pigmies.

Gulping, he approached Raven, but first he took a moment to shut his door, Starfire or Cyborg might happen to walk by or something.

Distracted from her chocolates for only a moment, Lizzy gazed through her binoculars at Robin's door, noticing it was closed. Immediately, she became angered, paying respects with her middle finger before grabbing another chocolate out of her stash.

Inside the bedroom, Robin had joined Raven on his bed, she began kissing along his chest and neck passionately. With each kiss Robin's jaw tightened. She was hot that he couldn't deny, but he was definitely not the one for her. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He found himself slowly pulling away from her as he struggled to proceed with the plan, still hoping that somehow she'd become annoyed or disgusted with him and forget about the whole romance. Though he was trying to remain convincing, he was losing ground.

She tugged on his basketball shorts, but he held them tightly, while attempting to kiss her back.

"Slow down Raven don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

"Things would move faster if you would stop resisting."

"Resisting," he laughed nervously "What makes you say that?" He grabbed his shorts again as she attempted to pull them down for the second time.

She breathed heavily, pulling him in for a kiss. When it finally happened they both jumped as if a earthquake hit. Eyes open, Robin was staring at Raven, and Raven was staring at Robin, but their lips remained pressed against each other.

"Raven I think we need to talk." He said, his voice all garbled by the fact that they were still lip locked.

"We can't talk and kiss at the same time." She replied, her voice equally as garbled.

His mind began racing with a thousand ideas of how to end this. She was supposed to be annoyed by him already, at least that's the way he and Lizzy had planned it, why wasn't it working! Damn you reverse psychology, he thought as Raven began to kiss him even more passionately.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he stuttered, trying to object to her kisses. As he realized she was becoming more aggressive he hoped off the bed, "Ohhkaay I've had enough," he muttered, and Raven followed after him, licking her lips.

"LIZZY HELP!" he hollered, as she tried to tug him back onto the bed with bionic strength.

"Oh now you need my help; well I'm busy dear."

"Oh come on!" He complained. "You're stupid plan isn't working!" Falling off the bed after Raven finally managed to pull him out of his basketball shorts, he crab walked backwards towards the exit, with Raven looming over him like an Amazon woman.

"Stop running dear, you're supposed to be going after her remember. If you want her to lose interest you have to come on strong, women hate that."

Unconvinced, Robin's lips were pulled back in a horrified grimace. He was going to hate himself for this tomorrow, and if the rest of his team ever found out he'd die. He stood level with Raven.

"Come here baby." He grumbled at a barely audible volume, hating himself.

To his disappointment she gladly accepted his invitation. For the second time he kissed her on the lips, and now he realized out of all the girls he'd made out with, she was actually one of the best kissers. He would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that he had a HUGE problem on his hands. The worst thing was part of him was getting turned on by her advances. That's what he'd been worried about from the start. He was a sane guy after all, and to be completely honest if he didn't know her as Raven he'd have probably tried her out…first on the bed, then in the shower, he smacked himself, see things were getting out of hand already.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a bite on his neck. He jumped, and they both fell back against the bed, Robin bumped his head on the headboard. He groaned rubbing his skull, and looking down at her.

Touching the hickey on his neck, he realized she had drawn blood like a damn vampire bat. What's with her? The Raven he knew acted like she didn't notice guys, but then again when he read her diary he found out a lot he would have never guessed.

Staring blankly at her, he raised an eyebrow, but when she reached for her bra strap, he thought, ah what the hell. I tried.

They began kissing heavily again, we're talking full make out status. In the middle of their kissing Robin's ear began to tickle as the speaker in it vibrated.

"Mother! MOTHEER! Are you there! Get your boney old as-"

He ignored it, feeling up Raven's thighs and biting her lower lip. His ear tickled again and he pulled out the ear piece, frowning at it as he reached for her rear end.

"We've got a problem mom, the men say, the other Titans, those Titans East, scoped out the Tower. They'll be in contact with the real Titans pretty soon."

"Hold on a second Raven," he stopped her, pulling his basketball short back on. This he couldn't ignore.

* * *

Dave massaged his temples while sipping a glass of Chardonnay with his attractive female pilot in the Bridge. His foolish mother-in-law put him on hold again. Damn that old lady, she's was the worst employee. To think he could have entrusted her with the simplest task of distracting the Titans by posing as a cruise therapist. All she liked to do was eat chocolate and gossip about her ex-husbands, incompetent old bat. The grief he put up with, yesterday she told him she had to cancel the sessions because the leader of the Titans was getting fed up! What the hell did he care! Her job was simply to buy time. It'd take the entire week for his men to finish looting the Tower. Stealing from a bunch of foolish rich people was easy, but stealing from a group of vigilantes was a bit of a challenge. Luckily no one would ever suspect a wealthy "philanthropist" like himself. If he was already rich, what motive would he have to steal? It was brilliant.

Dave turned to see Robin and the rest of the Titans, except Raven, in the doorway. Panicked, but playing it cool, Dave sported his same cheesy grin.

"Enjoying the Cruise Titans? Lovely little boat isn't it Eh he he he."

"Lovely." Beast Boy spat out, venomously.

"Yawl seem upset, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, put your hands behind your back," Cyborg took out a pair of cuffs.

"You thought you could rob us, we're the Titans, how dumb can you be?" said Robin.

"Only a man of the sleaze with no marbles would try and still from innocent people, you, you CHLOREBAG!" yelled Starfire.

Dave gave Robin a sidelong glance, "What did she just call me?"

"Never mind that, you should be more worried about what they're gonna do to you in jail."

Dave backed up slowly, leaning up against his pilot. Her face was riddled with fear.

Cyborg grabbed Dave harshly by the wrist, and he struggled to weasel away.

"You can't do this to me! I'm rich! I'm charitable! I'm no criminal!"

When he realized he was beaten he clutched his heart, fainting. The female pilot screamed, bursting into hysterics immediately catching the attention of the rest of the passengers.

"SHUT UP!" Starfired yelled her eyes glowing with furry.

It was too late, the Pilot's scream drew the attention of everyone on board, her cries blasting through the loud speaker. Everyone, including Lizzy, rushed to the Bridge.

"LOOK WHAT THOSE FREAKS DID TO DAVE!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"OH-MY-GOSH!"

"My word!"

"Those criminals!" Shouted the crowd of passengers.

"That's a shame isn't it Jack?" Phil glanced at his brother.

Jack stared at the incapacitated Dave for a second. "I better get my raise."

Robin looked around the room for something to stand on, his eyes resting on a small wooden crate. He stood on it, drawing everyone's attention.

"You all don't honestly believe her over us! We're the Titans, we're heroes, why would we hurt anyone?"

Everyone became silent, and Robin thought he would easily win them over, but then Lizzy began shouting obscenities, stirring up trouble. She tossed a half-eaten bar of chocolate at his forehead.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DON'T LISTEN TO ANY OF THEM! They want everyone to believe they're nothing but kind hearted young people, bullshit. I've counseled these "heroes" the entire week and I have nothing to say for them, they're completely unstable, all of them! Especially him!" She pointed her boney finger at Robin.

Robin felt uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting, all the blank and horrified stares.

"Dave's a thief!" Robin shouted. "He's trying to rob us, and he robbed all of you!"

Shocked gasps echoed out of the crowd.

"My son is no such thing. You dirty little man whore!" Lizzy snarled, waving a small black videotape in the air.

"Come see, come see how reliable the Titans really are!" She mocked them. "This will make you all believe."

She couldn't have, he thought, but he thought wrong. She must have recorded it when he was in the room with Raven. There was no way he'd get out of that one. Suddenly, the passengers weren't the only ones confused Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy exchanged baffled glances.

"What's with the videotape Robin?"

"Yeah dude, what's she talking about?"

"I too would like to know Robin."

Robin grew silent. He was dead guilty. There was no doubt about, if he lied now, no one would believe anything he said.

He opened his mouth to speak, but just as he was about to, his phone buzzed. It was Titan's East, the REAL Titan's East.

The Tower was dead empty when the Titans came back, nothing left, Dave's crooks took it all. From the couch, to the TV, to the game station, and even Beast Boy's crappy music collection. They got everything. Naturally, they were all pissed, Beast Boy giving the most dramatic performance. He dropped to his knees, bawling and hugging the floor.

"Get up Beast Boy the cops said they'd have it all back in a few days." Cyborg grumbled heading off to his room to crash. Starfire followed suit, heading to her room, this left Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven in the common room. Raven waited till she was completely sure that Cyborg and Starfire were gone before speaking.

"I can't believe both of you were too chicken to tell me you had my diary, no balls what-so-ever." Her eyebrows knit together.

Robin and Beast Boy chuckled, exchanging nervous glances. It took the cops confiscating my diary from that old lady just for me to get it back.

Robin raised his finger to speak, but Raven hushed him.

"I don't want to speak to either of you for the next few days."

She glared, giving both a look of death. Beast Boy backed up, leaving the room. I'll give her a few hours he thought. Robin began to back up too, but just as he was leaving Raven caught him by the back of his shirt.

"And you." She growled.

I guess she's back to normal, he thought, avoiding eye contact, but her eyes burned holes in his skull.

"Burn that tape. What went on the other day, you tell no one."

"Obviously Raven," he responded giving her a blank stare.

"Why'd you- anyway?"

"Lacey black panties, sheer bra, come on Raven, a guy can only resist so much," he admitted, catching a glimpse of Starfire walking down the hall in his peripheral view. He cringed, his face reddening as she passed by.

"Hmph," Starfire snorted, catching sight of the two.

"I think you better take care of that," Raven smirked, and Robin nodded in agreement, but before he walked out he turned to whisper something in her ear. Her face lit up like a cherry, and she dealt him a fatal punch hard to the gut causing him to clutch his stomach and double over in pain. Letting out a winded chuckle he was off, chasing after Starfire.


	13. Chapter 10

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Beast Boy danced through the hallway with his stereo, accidentally bumping into Robin on the way to the kitchen.

"Robin."

"Beast Boy."

They greeted one another before passing in opposite directions.

"I hate you."

"Don't care. I'm the leader," said Robin, through a mouthful of cereal.

Ignoring him Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, setting down his stereo on the kitchen island, noticing Cyborg leaned up against the wall on his phone grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Scoffing, with a slight smirk, he started thumbing through the fridge for a bottle of soy milk. "You've gotta be pissing on my leg, they stole my soy milk! They left all the regular food, but they stole my freaking soy milk! Robin!" he hollered.

"Maybe the criminals were lactose intolerant," Robin yelled down the hall, though Beast Boy could scarcely hear him.

Irritated, Beast Boy bothered Cyborg, begging to use the T-Car to go grocery shopping, which, thankfully, hadn't been stolen. Cyborg ignored him, so he snatched the phone away.

"You little green elf I'm going to kill you!" Cyborg shot his laser cannon at Beast Boy who turned into a hyena laughing and leaping through the air, but both Titans stopped goofing off when they were greeted by a stunning lady with bright auburn curls.

"Catherina!" Cyborg exclaimed, shocked to see her standing in the doorway. "How'd you, you were, we were just on the phone and-."

"I live in the city, like 10 minutes from your place." She beamed. He smiled back at her, but quickly his smile turned into confusion when another girl, looking exactly like her, stepped out from behind her.

"There's two of you?"

"This is my twin sister Katerina, you met her at the pool the other day."

"Hi." She grumbled.

"Wait so that was you?" He pointed at Katerina, "and not you," he pointed at Catherina.

"So, guy you taking us out or what? You know you have a lot of explaining to do, didn't I tell you sis he hung up on you didn't I tell you, I told you!"

Catherina put her hand in her sister's face, but Katerina went on shaking her head and waving her finger in her sister's face.

Cyborg slapped his forehead and let out a painful sigh causing Beast Boy to chuckle. "We'll, talk about the soy milk later. I'll leave you to your women." With that he walked out of the room and down the hall toward the object of his interest, well the second object, besides soy milk.

Raven sat on her bed, legs crossed, and eyes close. She hummed her peaceful mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

It was good to be back.

She acknowledged Wisdom and Knowledge with a pleasant nod when she reached Nevermore, and they greeted her back with a cheerful wave. Next, she waved at Happy, and Brave, and finally she gave a smile in Lust's direction, who angrily shook her fists from behind the bars of an iron cage.

"So how did she manage to get back to normal?" Wisdom asked Knowledge. "She got her diary back didn't she?"

"Yeahhh…" Knowledge admitted, "but I think there's a little more to it than that." She winked in the direction of a pink cloaked emoticlone.

"Hmm, never seen her before," Brave blurted out.

Suddenly all the clones turned their attention to Raven. She'd been disturbed from meditating by a knock at the door.

"Raven…" said a soft voice.

She opened the door to find Beast Boy there smiling at her and she sneered at him venomously.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to speak to you or Robin for the next century!"

He gave her a dramatic eye roll, cocking his head to the side, followed by confident half smirk.

Raven leaned past him, quickly scanning the hallway before she pulled him inside, shutting out the lights in her bedroom.

"You want me." He whispered.

"No I don't." She deadpanned.

"Oh really," he said lightly brushing his lips against her cheek. "I have proof." He flashed her a little blue diary, grinning mischievously.

She shoved him, snatching it away, "Beast Boy that shit is personal!"

"Whatever," he gave a raspy chuckle, parting her lips with his tongue, as he pulled her into his arms.


End file.
